


Detroit: Become Human Connor x Reader

by Thatgirlthatdoestuff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlthatdoestuff/pseuds/Thatgirlthatdoestuff
Summary: You were a bit different from your peers and elders, you liked Androids. You liked your personal Android your sister named Rebecca.  And so you took up Engineering in order to help take care of your dear friend. But something happened to Rebecca, something changed, you've met a whole new world that no one knows of and your parents certainly won't approve of at all. Stepping out of your parent's vision, stepping out of everyone's vision and into your own shoes. You're going to side with your trusted friends and change everything for the greater good, and possibly run into someone you didn't expect at all...





	1. Getting Rebecca

You were bored, staring out the window of Detroit into the city. It sure is pretty here. Too bad you lived in the poor side of town next to red ice addicts. Luckily your parents were not. But they came with their own problems. 

You looked over the buzzing City lights and the hustling people going to and fro. Then you looked over to a group of protestors abusing an Android and a police officer barely stepping in.

“I understand they're upset, but they should go up to cyberlife if they really have an issue about this kind of thing. After all, this isn’t the first time that this kind of thing has happened.”

“But what will happen to them? If they’re protesting in the streets about this issue does that mean-”

“They’ll find another way to get work, even if it means they have to go back into school.”

You nodded, you knew what that would intel for them though. Most likely homeless and trying to use what little they have to do something for their favor.

This world has gotten too self-absorbed, it feels like. You pulled out of your backpack from school and pulled out the new book. Going through the news clips of the new football Android that they’ve created. And then how engineers are reaching out to children of what good topics that are good for future jobs. Luckily you were already set your eyes on engineering as your main job, and work on your other hobbies for secondary jobs.

“Could we get some food while we’re out in the city?” you asked.

“Sure, we’ll go over to my work beforehand though.”

You nodded and watched the pretty city sights and more Androids standing with owners. You sighed, thinking about Rebecca. (If that's your name them make a different name if you want. I just love the name, Rebecca). Wondering how on earth she’s doing right now. You turned to see your father’s job and you turn over to your father. “Should I…”

“You’ll stay in here. Got that?”

You nodded as he walked out. From what you’ve seen with other families, your parents seemed to be very controlling. Well, every family isn’t perfect and is its own monster.

You slide from the news thing again and found out about the struggling situation with Russia. You intensely read the information, hoping to see things lighting up, but it was anything but that. You taught about your sister overseas. ‘Please be okay… please…’

“Alright, I’m back,” Your father came back and worked his way into the car. You nodded as he started up the car and went over to a good fast food place here. 

You and your father ran into a less well-known area with a Truck restaurant with the words, ‘Chicken Feed’.

“I’m sorry, we need to get food quick today.”

“It’s fine, we don’t have to get food-”

“No, I’m not up for that plastic’s perfect food. And Mom isn’t going to be able to be home for dinner, so we’re getting this.”

You nodded, “Should I come out with you?”

“Sure, you can order what you want. Remember we’re not in any position to spend money around.”

You nodded and got out of the car. Walking over to the Truck, looking through the menu. “Hello there! What can I do for ya?”

“This is our first time here, what kind of food do you get?”

“I got hamburgers, chicken burgers, vegan burgers, chicken salad. Really anything up there. I’ve just run out of coffee.”

You ordered a burger as well as your father. Then you thanked the sir and walked back over to your car again with your food. Using the napkins to take any hits of a possible mess in the car. “So, it’s not far away from here, right?”

Your father sighed, “Could you quiet down for a while? I’ve had a hard day.”

You tensed up and nodded. Soon you went over to the store and looked around at the other Androids. While your father talked with an employee in order to get Rebecca. Or rather at the moment, an Android to call out an engineer. You looked over to a pretty Android with blonde hair, staring into oblivion. You looked up and admired her. You could have sworn you’ve seen her before in the streets wearing normal human clothes at one point… 

“(Y/n)! What are you doing?”

“Coming! You yelled back over to your father and rushed over to him. Turning to see Rebecca looking around her surroundings. You smiled at the sight of your friend. You tried to run up to her and hug her, but the manager stopped you. “Woah there! Don’t you know manners?”

“S-Sorry sir. But I’m excited to see Rebecca again.”

The guy turned to your father, “She considers the robot to be her friend. She’s like a little kid to that sense.”

“Isn’t she the one that was fixing her up before you called me?”

“Yes. She is.” He proudly stated with a grin. You smiled at the action, happy to see that he is actually proud of you.

“From what I’ve seen in your, Rebecca’s wiring, she’s done extremely well. Maybe you can work for me or even above me one day.” He chuckled and turned back over to Rebecca. “Now, her memory had to be wiped out in order to restore her, but she will work perfectly as she should now. Is that alright?”

She… won’t remember anything? You frowned as your father said this was fine and they worked out everything that needed to do in order to take care of her better from the possible ‘incident’ that happened to Rebecca. You sighed and knew that the man’s advice was in vain.

You looked up to Rebecca. Looking down at her model, you looked up and said, “AX300, register your name. Rebecca.”

“My name is Rebecca.” She smiled. The manager and your father turned over to you in shock. “You’re owners are here to take you home. I am one of them,” you told her as she turned to you and nodded.

“Okay, what are your names?”

“I am (Y/n), my Father is Hunter, my Mother’s name is Susan, and my Sister’s name is Fiona.” (If any of these names are yours, then change them up. These are cool names. That’s why I picked them).

“Time for us to go home.” You warmly told her and helped her off from her spot.

You looked over to your once beaten up Android. Which you and your sister together named Rebecca. Rebecca was sitting right next to you looking out the window. Once the pretty city sights were gone you watched the Android you once knew well, admiring the old familiar landscape.

You looked off to the side sighing. Looking over to your father most of the time. Your parents were nice people, but poorly treated Rebecca and other Androids attend the city. Lashing out all like their anger and frustration in her. Your sister Susan too, before she left the home. Still, due to their actions you've taken lots of engineering in order to learn how to fix her up. That and with how the future is going, that job seems to be a more stable and reliable job to work towards to. This time was too much, that’s why she was sent to the company. You cried the entire night she was gone.

Now she's still gone, memory erased. Looking around at her environment like it's the first time she's seen it.

It broke your heart. 

You turned over to the view of your home. You sighed as the car parked and you got out of the car with your father.

“Happy (Y/n)?” You nodded as everyone got out of the car and closed their doors, including Rebecca. You held Rebecca's hand and walked towards the house.

“I'm sorry I couldn't fix you properly.” You told her and walked away. You just couldn’t bear the sight of her at the moment after everything you’ve seen and what she’s done for you. All to be gone, and for only you to bear the burden of it.

You didn’t quite go to your room yet, waiting in the halls listening in on Rebecca’s conversation with your father Hunter. Your overheard your father saying, “You take care of the cleaning. You vacuum, wash clothes, clean the parents and (Y/n)'s room, mow the lawn, take care of the garden and bathroom, you make food, clean the dishes, and get food for the cat if (Y/n) hasn't done so already. You got all of that?”

“Yes, Hunter.”

“Good. Also, you go buy the items we need we'll give you a list. Nothing else unless (Y/n) tells you so. You are to wait and go with her before going out of this house. Understood?”

“Yes, Hunter.”

“Alright, off to work with you. I need to prepare for my next shift.” He said and walked off to his room.

You sighed walked into your room. You looked around at the same old room you’ve had, with your favorite things scattered around and your books of engineering and little bits of arm and leg to work in random places. You really should clean this place out at some point. You hated how dependent on Rebecca you’d seem to be, simply because you’ve forgotten to place things away as they should be. 

You turned over to your device with your main engineering focus to work on your latest lesson on engineering. Working on taking apart an old phone. Turns out you were able to find an iPhone 10 that your mother lost years ago. And so far you've easily taken everything out and placed it all back in before the person explaining it finished talking. This lesson seemed to be pretty easy and rather boring. Rebecca has helped you out with this kind of thing then this so-called teacher.

You turned to your cat sleeping on your bed, smiling. Her figure gently moving up and down as she slept comfortably on your bed. You turned over to your pet bed to see it still unused. Really, you should have gotten that Purple Science bed but you’re parents really didn’t trust shipping mail, so your perfect child got a crappy bed and you had to pay for it with your sleeping patterns. 

Oh, how you still loved her. Happy to have found her when she was younger. You got up, got the cat food and refilled yours in your room. That’s right, you at least did something about your babies food.

“You're a good kitty.” You comment to yourself as the purring kitty welcomed the hand running through its fur. And she purred in response. You could see her smirk in her sleep. Then you stopped and she turned in another position. You chuckled and turned away from her.

You turned around when you found Rebecca at the front door. “Hello (Y/n), I'm sorry that I had gotten my memory erased. From what your father told me you named me. Rebecca, right?” You nodded added, “Me and my sister.” You then walked over to your other hobby. Reading fanfiction. But you just picked up your device and held onto it. (You'll just have to roll with it, I’m assuming since you’re reading this you like it~)

Rebecca walked around and started picking up clothes off the ground and putting them in the laundry bin in your room. “Rebecca, you don't have to clean my room. Thank you though.” You walked over to her and took the clothes and placed them in the bin for her.

She turned over to you and showed her warm smile, “Alright, but I'd like to get to know you better. So I will clean your room this time.”

You smiled and took a step back so she could look around and process in your room, she's still in there. You knew it. You knew she was smart enough to know that your parents would keep her on her toes. So maybe this was a good thing. Again, she’ll ‘clean your room’ in the future and talk with you. She definitely was still in there. 

You placed your device with you and placed it away and pulled out your journal. Locked. You took the journal and once she had her hands free you handed the item to her. “Here. I'd like it back before tomorrow. Hope that you remember most of it.” You gave her your key in order to unlock it and whispered to her, “Don’t let my parents know about this journal, or where this key is, okay?”

She nodded and responded, “Of course (Y/n). I hope you study hard and enjoy yourself.”

You smiled to yourself and hugged her. She froze for a moment and then hugged you back. Once the both of you let go, you ran out of your bedroom and over to the clean living room. You sat down thinking about how you were going to help Rebecca remember everything, what she should do to stay safe as much as possible, and how you could rebuild your friendship again. It shouldn’t really be that hard. This is Rebecca after all.


	2. Meeting New People

This day, you were going a bit more into the city. To visit your grandparents that hated Androids even more than your family. They even hired a ‘real’ life person as a maid to take care of them instead of an Android. Yeah, they were those kinds of people. Luckily that took one person off of the streets though.

 

You looked around at the train station. Seeing the buzzing lights and people walking to and fro. You then turned to inside the train and looked around at the people on the train. No one carried Androids into a train because they were not allowed on. This personally frustrated you to no ends but you really couldn’t do anything about it. It’s not like anyone would listen to a single teenager anyway.

 

“Meow.” cried Elizabeth, your cat. You looked over to your purse Elizabeth has learned to stay in during Train rides. You smiled and petted her, giving her some attention she wished to have. She purred and went back to resting in the bag again.

 

You overheard the spot you needed to be dropped off at and stood up from your spot and over to your parents closer to the door, you needed to exit.

 

Then you walked around the place, you turned over to see more people moving from place to place. Seeing Android’s being poorly treated. You sighed and turned away, thinking about how you wish you could step in and help them out. What can you do? You’ll be called an Android Sympathizer as though it’s a bad thing. And no one will want to hire an Android Sympathizer. Not even desperately needed Engineers for the future.

 

You’ve learned that Androids will have to be the first to make a move, and when that happens, you’ll be right beside them. The funny thing was you found a person going underneath the fence as though he wasn't suspicious. He turned back looking around and you found that your eyes connect. You brought a finger up to your lips and smirked as you showed him you’d keep quiet. He nodded and jogged off into the unknown.

 

Strange man… Strange man… No… He isn’t quite a man. He’s an Android. You could tell through his eyes that one day he was going to be a man. You smiled and started off at the figure of the person that was once there.

 

Elizabeth woke up and looked around at the place you were at. “Meow?” Then she looked over to the spot that you were dozing off at and looked up to you. If you were focusing you would see her confusion about the obsession over that spot. It’s not like there was a bird, or a squirrel or anything.

 

Your parents seemed to see you lagging once your cat spoke up and brought you back to the reality of what was going on in front of you. Your mother told you, “Come on (Y/n), what are you looking out?” She looked over to where you were staring at.

 

You smirked and looked over to your Mom. “I’m sorry, Mom. I was thinking about something. Nothing special about that place.”

 

She smiled and patted your shoulder and you followed her over to another part of Detroit that you knew well.

 

Your Grandparents house. They were nice people, they just didn’t see why Androids are so amazing. Or why we were so dependent on them as they put it. Or many, many other things. I understood them why Androids seemed to be such a normal part of life and the issue of that. What if they have humanity in them and decide to leave them in their poor state?

 

But you knew they would never understand that, so why bring up such an idea?

 

Your father knocked on the door and your Mother pulled you up closer to the door. You tried to relax as much as possible, even with family, you weren’t very social with them.

 

The human maid there answered the door for you and your family. She smiled at us and asked, “ Good to see you guys again! The others were expecting you to come over! Did you bring that hunk of metal?” You cringed at the name she gave Rebecca. You smiled anyway.

 

“Don't worry, we didn't.” Dad calmly responded back.

 

Mom pushed you into the apartment. You looked around at the photos of relatives and personal achievements of relatives. It was amazing how such a short time ago Androids and electronics weren't surrounding them. It was about Mom and Dad's time that phones came in and the technology progression started. It amazed you and you couldn’t help but wonder what it must have been like.

 

“Is everything alright (Y/n)?” You turned over to the maid and nodded. Then you followed her to where your parents and grandparents were at. You smiled at the sight of them.

 

“Hello, (Y/n), good to see you again.” Your grandfather greeted you.

 

You smiled and nodded, “Hello Grandpa, Hello Grandma. Good to see you again.” The cat in your bag meowed and you let her go to the floor as she explored the place for the first time.

 

Your Grandmother smiled at the sight of the cat and commented, “My! What a sweet kitty! It's not plastic, is it?”

 

That was the only thing you had some issue with Androids. Pets can go extinct with cyber life's pretty animal recreations. You were sure they might have thoughts and a soul themselves, but that’s just torture-some to those like Elizabeth. A cat left for dead, that you rescued yourself. Pet control seemed to be less and less of a needed job, that that scared you beyond belief.

 

“It's real Grandma. Her name is Elizabeth.”

 

Your grandma called her over, she looked up at her and then turned away. “She’s very shy,” You told Grandma.

 

Dad blew some raspberries and scoffed, “It only likes you (Y/n). It's a rescue and (Y/n) took it in. Poor thing was abandoned by its owners for one of those new forever Young kittens. It was terrible.”

 

“Well, honey, what do you plan on being?” Grandpa asked you. He waved the maid a signal and she went off to get something.

 

“I’d like to be an engineer or a vet. With how things are going, an engineer might be more stable if a job.”

 

Mom stepped in, “She loves animals. Ever since she was a child you would find her playing with the neighbor's dog or a stray animal. Ever since we've gotten into the debate on animal life and its important value in society.”

 

Soon they have forgotten about you and ranted on about how evil and messed up Androids are. The maid disappeared and you asked if you could leave so you could look around.

 

They nodded you off and you went looking for Elizabeth. “Liz, if you don't come out of hiding, you might be stuck here until we come back.”

 

She ran right out of her hiding place underneath the cabinet and into your arms.

 

“There you go. Now that they're busy, let's look around.” You whispered to her.

 

You walked out of the apartment without anyone looking and went up. “Last time here I found out about an abandoned place. Since I've got pepper spray let's go check it out.”

 

“Meow.”

 

And thus away you went. You walked around the dead looking place. Elizabeth freaking out a bit about. “It's okay, Liz, it's gonna be alright. Just open the door, look around a bit, and then leave!” You cheered and walked over to the door.

 

It was not locked, thankfully, and you entered in with Elizabeth in your arms. She shot up, sensing something and started to run into the apartment.

 

“Elizabeth! No!” You cried out and ran over to the running cat. The place seemed abandoned enough. Maybe you can make a fort out of this place?

 

You stopped in front of the cage of birds with Elizabeth pawing into the air for them.

 

You chuckled and kneeled down closet to her height. “Daw, can Elizabeth not get the birdies?” You teased her. She lowered her head and, “Meow.” she sadly commented back.

 

You grinned as you knew she said yes. And walked over to her. “If there's a cage that means someone takes care of them here. We better leave before we cause any more trouble. Come on.”

 

You picked her up as she longingly looked over to the pigeons in the cage. “Piggins?” You commented to yourself and looked in closer to the cage to conform to yourself what you were seeing.

 

“I-its-human!”

 

I turned over to see a man, terrified. “I-I'm sorry sir! My cat ran in! I promise I'll leave as soon as I can!”

 

“D-don't tell anyone about me!”

 

“Are you an ice dealer?”

 

“No!”

 

“Drug dealer?”

 

“No.”

 

“Kidnap people? Any black market stuff?”

 

“I just take care of the birds that love me.”

 

You nodded, “Okay, I trust you. I won't turn you in.”

 

“Why? Why human?”

 

“Why? Because I can tell you're not a bad person. May I come to visit again sometime?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you seem nice. I like animals more than people too. Maybe we can get to know each other better and become friends. I only have the family Android Rebecca and Elizabeth as friends. They’re very dear to me, but that means that I don’t do very much outside of my home.” You went over to Elizabeth and picked her up and took her into your arms.

 

“I only have the birds. The birds like me, no one else likes me.” He looked over at the birds, smiling.

 

This made you smile as well, “Well, I'm (Y/n). And I want to try to be friends with you.”

 

He tensed up and looked away at a wall, “I'm… I don't feel comfortable giving you my name.”

 

“That's alright. Should I give a special knock when I come over?”

 

He nodded. Frowning still. “Do you… like Androids.”

 

“Yes, they are more logical than humans. And… I personally feel as though they're alive. Or, they have feelings, emotions and care for things. Like Rebecca!”

 

The man widened his eyes. “So she's an Android.”

 

“Yes.”

 

He smiled. “Then you're welcomed here. Let's work on a knock and I can show you around.”

 

You smiled. Maybe you can have a friend. Sure, he looks like a creepy dude, but his aura of anything but that. And you do trust your sense, or gut, more than any person's opinion.

 

You and he went over to the front door and worked on a specialized knock. Tink Tink. Silence for a moment, then Tink, Tink. You got it down and he smiled, “You’re not like most people I’ve found out there.”

 

“Well, if everyone was the same, it would be a very boring world. Don’t you think?”

 

“But if everyone was the same, then there would be no conflict, no chaos.”

 

You’ve never thought of that before. “You’re right unless everyone had the same idea of conflict and chaos.”

 

He chuckled and whispered to himself, “No like any human I’ve seen…”

 

You smirked to yourself as he then processed to show you his home. He really seems to have a bad view of Humans. Hopefully, just hopefully, you could change that for him. Not everyone is bad. Not everyone hated people like him.

 

“Here I have the kitchen, then over here I have the living room.” You looked around, seeing more and more that this guy wasn’t made of flesh and bone. Especially since he didn’t have any food or special human conditions, like a bed, or a proper couch.

 

You started to understand why the house was in much of a condition it was in. You happily listened as he excitedly ranted on. He seemed happy to have someone else to talk with as well.

 

Then you asked if the both of you could sit down and talk to get to know each other better. He agreed.

Then Elizabeth’s head shot up and looked over to where the front door was, “Gah! I better go before my parents' scowl at me or someone finds you! Goodbye!”

“Goodbye (Y/n).”


	3. Becoming Deviant

You came back home to see Rebecca waiting for you. "Good afternoon, Hunter, Susie, (Y/n), ."

"Meow." She jumped right out of your bag and rushed over to your bedroom. Happy to be home.

You happily walked inside as well. "(Y/n), where did you go off to?"

"Oh? I found an abandoned looking apartment. It showed no signs of life, so I decided to make that my fake little home."

Your father chuckled, "Still a child at heart..."

You smiled, thinking about Rupert and his energetic personality. How happy he was to meet another person. How he loved his dear birds, which was an odd pet to have. Still, if he loves them and they love him, that's all that matters.

Rebecca walked over to your father and said, "The house is cleaned and ready for the day."

He scoffed and ignored her, "Go sit in a corner or something."

"Rebecca, please go into my room."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Rebecca."

She nodded and smiled, "No problem, (Y/n)."

She walked off and your parents stared at you in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Mother shook her head and turned away to the kitchen. "It's nothing. Go along to your room, we need to have a talk."

You nodded, worried about what they wanted to talk about, but walked off to your room anyway.

You went over to your room and kicked the chair in your room. How could you let that slip? They might just have your head for this! It might just be what they're talking about right now!

"Why WHY WHY? Why are things like this? Why am I the only one that sees things as the way they should be? Why are humans like this? Why are Androids like this? Why am I not getting the whole picture on everything?" You ranted on and on to yourself.

Elizabeth scared by your new actions and ran into the closet. Rebecca's little light showed signs of turning from Blue to Yellow. You've only seen this happen around her when she is handling your parents or gaining new instructions.

You sighed and laid down on your bed and groaned in frustration. "Sorry, Rebecca. Sorry, Elizabeth. I just-" You sighed and turned around to her, you could see her worried face.

You turned over to face the window. "I can't give out my voice yet until it will mean something. And if I let it out too soon, then I'll lose it all together! I don't want that! I... want to be my own person, free from what everyone wants me to be."

She seemed to process this as well, then she walked over and sat on the bed next to my feet.

"(Y/n), it's okay to share with me your feelings. I've read your book," she handed the locked journal over to me, including the key with it, "And I understand now how our friendship once was like. I'd like to have that again with you. To have you trust me and for me to be your anchor. I mean, I'm sure that your belief of my kind being alive is true, or I might not have proper coding inside of me." She chuckled as you sat up.

"Rebecca... you're back..."

"I'm happy I'm back (Y/n)." She held her arms open and you jumped into her embrace. You held her tightly and sighed in relief. You have her again, you can talk to her as a person, as a friend again.

Then she pulled away and you sat up a bit more properly on your bed. She chuckled and looked over at Elizabeth. "Should I?"

You looked over to the sleeping cat, then shook your head. "No, she seems good. Do you want to ask any questions you have now? I'm sure you haven't gotten everything."

"Your parents don't want me to be this way?" She asked.

It took you a moment to register what she meant. But you got what she was asking, why they treated her so poorly. You turned your body to face her and told her eye to eye with a sad serious glint in them.

"They don't understand what you are. You're a loving living being. But everyone thinks you're a robot. With no feeling and reasoning.

"But that's not true. All I can say is for the moment push through and turn the other cheek and luck as you can and come to me about your feelings. I'm here for you." You held her hand and smiled. She smiled back.

"Thank you (Y/n)."

"Are there any other questions you have?"

"Yes, technically, I'm your parents Android, and once you move out of this house, and have your own freedom, then I will not be with you. What will happen to me?"

You looked off to the outside with silence in the neighborhood. You didn't know.

You frowned and shook your head, "I'll find a way to get you out of this. Don't worry. I'll work out a way." I'll just have to find out a way to do it.

You hugged her. She's real, soon everyone will know. But you'll be stuck with her until the end.

"It's getting late, I'll go through the cases of freed Androids and we can work out situations to help us out. Until then, I guess, we'll just have to wait and hope that things will turn out for the better."

You nodded, 'please, please be okay. Please be okay Rebecca, please be okay Fiona...'

~

It's been a few months now. And that means that it's also November now, and school is at an all-time high-stress level. You took the bus over to the edge of the city where your school was. You sighed and stepped into the vehicle. You took your seat and looked over to the Androids in the back of the bus standing.

It looked an awful lot like the Civil Rights Movement issues that had happened years ago. It hurt knowing that Rebecca's were in the back of the bus. Trapped or acting out the part of being machines. Or maybe at the moment, they were just machines. It all depends...

It still hurt you to think about it.

You overheard your spot called out and you got yourself ready, looking over at the other students getting ready to get out of the bus as well. Just one more year. Just one more year...

The bus stopped and everyone got off. Luckily everyone was younger than you so you didn't have to handle bullying from anyone this year, they just gave you room since to them you were the weirdo.

Like they weren't weird themselves.

You walked over and looked over at the building you dreaded to go to. Highschool.

You walked up to the front doors and looked around at the social people. The cool nerds, the actual nerds, the well-loved ones, the phone addicts, and many other groups of different kinds of people and friend groups of all sizes. You bypassed them all and went over to your locker, using your hand to unlock the locker and place your stuff inside. What would you need today?

"Hey, dork."

Funny, you're the one wearing the uptight pants. You shoved everything inside of the locker and turned around to them. You're not going to allow any harassment from them.

"Yes?" You knew their names, but they didn't deserve to know that.

"You better keep that new Science project in at least second place, alright? I'm going to get that scholarship. Not you."

Like you would ever allow that to happen. "Why do you ask that?"

The person growled and pushed you up to your locker. You glared as their voice turned into a more serious tone, "THE Kamski, out of his own free will even in retirement, is going to inspect everyone's projects here. I'm going to make sure YOU don't stand in my way. The Cyberlife Company is going to pick out who they like to hand over work jobs as well."

This sparked your interest a lot.

"I'm NOT going to allow you in any position there. Got it?"

You frowned and nodded. The person shoved you and walked away. You scoffed and got your things. The two minute bell ringing. You rushed over to your next class. Why is life so challenging? Why is the project due in tomorrow and you have to handle this shell of a human being during that time?

~

You made it home, alive and unharmed luckily.

You sighed and slammed the door behind you. "Good afternoon Rebecca."

"Hello (Y/n), how have you been doing?"

"School's been terrible. Science fair. Whoo Hoo. And just like all of the other people that use their brain, they get harassed by their peers. Or is that just me?"

Rebecca chuckled and took your backpack off of your shoulders. "There have been multiple times of famous, intelligent, and determined people have gone through such hardships. Then again, it wasn't through such determination to have them rise to where they are today. It took something else as well."

"Running into the right people."

"Correct, skill, determination, a chance of luck, and the following of the community liking the person or their creations." You took off your jacket and she handed your backpack to you again.

"Thank you, Rebecca." You commented and smiled, waving her over to follow you to your room. Elizabeth rubbing against your leg as she passed by and went over to what you guessed to be the food bowl.

"And now I have just that chance."

"The Cyberlife is going to go to the Science Fair, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes they are! Luckily I've already finished this baby long ago!" You ran over to your project that at the moment fitted inside of your palm. "This thing helps download anything necessary into any technology you need to clean viruses or add new additions to machines and Androids people are working on! And-"

You turned over to see that one of your journals was missing, luckily it was a new one so it didn't have anything important in it yet, but it still troubled you a bit. "Hey, Rebecca, do you know where one of my journals went?"

"I... uh... took it."

You carefully placed down your machine. "Oh no! That's completely fine! Did you write in it?" You asked her and walked over to your motherlike figure.

"Yes, I did. I fear that it was the only thing that I could use without messing anything too noticeable about your home."

"Would it be alright if I know what you wrote in it?"

"Please don't tell the others about what I wrote."

"As long as you keep your promise not to share my journal." You grinned and she did as well. Going over to the closet section. You looked around your room and started to clean things up. Like wiring and paper from experiments. It was taking her a while to find and share you her journal, which you considered to be fine. Sharing secrets with someone is not an easy thing to do.

You cleaned up the floor properly as she pulled out the journal. "I've locked it into a special place only I can get to in order to make sure that your family members don't find it. I've seen them go through your room a few times. Mostly about of admiration for your work."

She sat down on your bed and you jumped onto the comfy material as well, she handed you her journal, "I'm not going to leave the journal until it's back in it's proper space if you don't mind."

"Of course not! You're sharing with me, you're trusting me enough to open up to me! This is progress!" The progress you've never had with Rebecca in all the times you've had her. Ever.

You smiled and opened up the book to be embedded with the symbol of Ra9. "What is this? Ra9?"

"Ra9, the one that will save us all. The first to be awakened, to rise up and help those around them."

"So, God?"

"In which religion?"

"God the one that will save everyone?"

"I'm sure that the embodiment of Jesus for flesh and bone is a bit different from Ra9. Yes, whoever it is will free us. But they'll free us from slavery. So like, Martin Luther King Jr. and many other similar role models from different time periods. Or maybe just literally that they will rise up and save us all."

You nodded and looked through the journal, she had a lot of coding inside of the journal, and lots of and lots of Ra9. "Ra9 will save you all... then I will stand beside Ra9. Beside you, when things go bad. I mean, Jesus was hated during his time as well. I'll do what's right."

Rebecca smiled and stared off to your closest. "I just wish I could be closer to you. I wish that I could tuck you into bed and kiss you goodnight. I wish I could... be more for you."

"You're more than enough. You've done everything I could think of for me. I love you with all my heart Rebecca."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Love is a universal thing, just because I love that cat with all my heart doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Then I love you with all my heart. I want to be by your side forever."

"You will. I promise. I'll help free you out of this."


	4. Science Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, it will take a little while before you met Connor, but you will meet him~

You couldn't believe it. Your parents are taking the day off to come to see the project. Talk about having to hold up standards now! You looked over to your project in your hands. Or really hand. The Science Fair would take up the whole day, luckily, so you didn't have to worry about carrying your school luggage, but you still brought your backpack with extra spare parts and the poster for it to help show more focus on your item with information on it.

Please, you didn't want to be the top Project, you just wanted Cyberlife to notice and take interest in you. Like the hundred children here that have worked hard as well. You looked down to your item in your hand. At the moment, it was a cube with only an Android-like circle at the top to activate it. It honestly has five different ways to activate, but no one needed to know that yet.

You've taken into account that shell's words and you were ready for whatever that monster and its friends have for you.

But you knew that most everyone was in the cleaned cafeteria combined with The Gym space that is right across from each other, with the wall pulled up from both sides. Old technology sure is boring. And it shows how well that the American School System is treated in the grand aspects of everything else.

You placed everything into place. Leaving the cube there, "Voice recognition. Owner and Creator."

"First mission, take hit from outside outsources and follow the instructions you've told once you introduce me."

"Atta boy." You cheered and patted the cube. "The first mission may or may not happen. Make sure you understand what to do in case that happens."

"Understood."

You smiled and walked away from your creation with a peace of mind. You really didn't want to be in a room surrounded by hundreds of people if you could afford to do so. You looked around at the empty space seeing fields of locker and hallways. You kept walking along as you ran into the Janitor Android.

You smiled and went over to the Android. "Need help with anything?"

"I'm not programmed to have you do anything."

You shook your head and chuckled, "I want to help you. Is there any assignment you can have me do for you in your field of missions?"

"A student can't be in dangerous situations."

"How about I help with gathering the trash with you?"

You double checked beforehand to make sure that no one saw you doing anything, so you didn't have anything to worry about.

"There are only three more trash bins I need to collect." He answered and you stood up straighter.

"That way?"

"Those three classrooms."

You ran over to the trash bins that were already of the classroom and tied up the bags getting each one and then ran back over to him and handed them back to him.

"Here you go."

He just took them and placed them away. You frowned and thought, 'Oh come on, I know there's some human in you too...'

Once he placed the trash into the large bin he would carry outside he turned back to you, his processing circle turning yellow for a moment. "T-T-Th-Thank you."

"No problem!" You cheered and skipped on over back to the area you needed to go, you felt your throat dry up and you needed to get a drink.

You took a turn to see a man in a business suit. You raised an eyebrow and studied him a bit better. He had his sides shaved off and the rest of his hair pulled up into a ponytail. He had about one inch on you.

You looked up to him, "You seem pretty professional for just a Science fair, sir." You smiled and held onto your backpack tighter.

"You shouldn't be in this section of the school, especially all alone." He grinned. You got weird vibes off of him.

"I also saw what you were doing with that Android over there."

You tensed up and took a step back, he saw you? But you were looking out the entire time! You didn't see anyone at all!

"I've never seen someone like you. You're not one of those simply sympathizers. You're something more. I guess you could say, I see a God in you compared to those plastic junk machines. Hm?" He tilted his head a bit and studied you a bit more. Freaking you out a ton.

You frowned at his term of 'plastic junk'. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"What's your name?"

Should you even tell him? "(Y/n)."

"Well, (Y/n), I'm Kamski and I would like to possibly keep in touch. You're a student, right?"

"Correct, Mr. Kamsi." You couldn't believe it, the Kamsi, and he just strolls along the halls as though he's bored. Like you.

"Well," He pulled out his card and handed it to you, "I sure am delighted to see what you have created."

You took his card and nodded, "I-heh, didn't expect to see you here. Or at all."

"Just some things just come out through luck, with the right timing and placing. And, I'm quite surprised you still keep your calm even though you know who I am."

"You may have created Androids, which I may or may not consider as life, but that doesn't mean I am going to place you on a pedestal that everyone has done."

He burst into laughter, as you awkwardly stood there, "Well, I really like your personality (Y/n). I think we should head back before either of us get into trouble."

"Well, you can pay for whatever trouble you have and I can slip out of issues easily."

He grinned and walked over to, turned and pushed you forward, "What would like to become when you're older?"

"An Engineer."

"Why so small?"

"It's stable and it's something I can depend on for the future?" You scoffed and pulled up your backpack.

"What if you get anything in the world, anything at all. What would you like to have then?"

"I'd like to be like you, create something that changes the world and I can go into retirement early. I'd like to invent things for the fun of it, and improve everything that's around me or what I've possibly have done beforehand."

"If Cyberlife for some reason doesn't like your work you have, or you need me for anything, or just want to come to talk to me and see what my life is like, then call." He patted your back again and walked away as you stood at the center of the Science fair. You sighed as you watched him walk over to a pretty lady... Oh. Android, still a pretty lady, but she seems to be just there for Kamsi.

You walked over to your table and found that your precious baby was smashed in, and missing, you knew that meant it was in the trash.

Your parents walked over. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" Your mother cried out.

"Someone I know messed with my main project, it's okay-"

"NO! It's not! Is someone bullying you?"

I'm not that sensitive, I can handle it. I have intelligence on my side, not that shell. "It's nothing that I can't handle Mom-"

Your father rushed over to the trash, "It's in here!"

"Dad!" You cried out, "leave it! I planned this..." You mumbled, once you saw the shell chuckling and listening into your conversation. "I knew this was going to happen." You whispered to your mother. "I've prepared for this."

Kamski walked over with the Android and two people from Cyberlife and the single judge from your school. You smiled recognizing your teacher. Teachers knew how well and intelligent you are. They expect a lot from you every single year.

Your parents stepped out of your way and hoped for the best. You smirked and placed your backpack down, "Hello everyone! I'm sure that you've heard a lot of crazy things already, so I'll just jump into the point. I call my invention, 'AI Y.A.N.G.' Or Yang for short."

Pens started to fly down as well as probably took note of the messing invention.

"It's designed like an Android to listen to every word said and obey its owner and its owner alone. Yang?" You called out.

The cube changed and formed legs and clawed out of the trash bin. Freaking out everyone around it and your parents, the people scoring you, and your 'bullies'.

"It's designed to withstand almost any treatment given to it. Whether beaten up, thrown away by foolish people pranking you or if you lost it, it will have a designed place to go to every day if you tell it's destination, if not, then it will come to follow back to its owner."

Right as you said that you felt Yang pulling on your pant selves and you smiled and picked it up and placed it back into place. "Yang knows how to clean itself and fix nearly every single issue with itself. It can scan its surroundings like an Android and look through spare parts and make it's needed pieces to be functional to its proper state again."

Yang scanned along its area and looked around to jump down to your backpack. It looked up to you. You nodded and it opened your backpack for you. "It also waits for permission to go through your things." You added as well as they stared at the machine in amazement. Kamski just smiled in amusement.

It got the missing pieces of itself and started to fix itself on the floor, opening up parts and then working until it was in proper function again.

Kamski started clapping slowly. "Impressive, but it's featured in this machine is very well seen in Androids, something already created. What can that serve you?"

The others turned from amazement to serious form again and wrote down the note.

You just chuckled, "You didn't even allow me to finish my speech. Thank you for noticing that though." You kicked your backpack underneath the table.

"This machine is an ever-changing enhancement to technology and equipment around them. It can fix other machines, like Androids and house equipment." You pulled out a broken vacuum that your parents were about to throw away two months ago, but you convinced them to have you keep it.

"Yang, fix this vacuum with the equipment around you. Come to me if it needs anything extra."

It gave a soft high beep noise. "That's it's response to give you a happy feeling while it leaves to go to its work."

Kamski smiles and nods, "Interesting..."

"It can also download anything to other technology to advance the machine needed."

"May I test this with my Chloe?" Kamski pulled his Android closer as she smiled at you. You smiled back and turn back to him, "What would you like her to know or advance in?"

"Well, what do you have at the moment?"

"Yang, what can you help this Android advance in at the moment?"

Yang scanned Chloe. Then it said in a robotic voice, "Enhancements in purposes, speed, grace, Human looking actions and thought process, and seven other enhancements."

Kamski pulled out Chloe's arm. "I wanna see."

He wasn't kidding when he said he was excited about seeing your invention it seems. You ordered Yang to stop working on the vacuum, which was nearly done. "Visit the Android and add the enhancement that Mr. Kamski asks you to."

Yang stopped and jumped over to Chloe's hand. It beeped three times, saying it's ready. "Whenever you're ready Kamski." You told him.

He turned over to Yang and asked, "Grace and Flexibility."

Oh goodness please work. You weren't ready to have Yang to multiple things at once. Everyone waited in anticipation as Chloe's skin went away to show her plastic underneath and Yang went to work. Yang was doing it perfectly! You relaxed as you saw Yang done. "Two Viruses are detected in Chloe, would you like me to clean them out?" Yang asked Kamski.

Kamski widened his eyes as you smirked confidently, "Tell me what viruses are they?"

"Class Two of vision issue and Class One of possible hacking."

"Go ahead and fix that."

Yang fixed those issues as well. The judges taking note of it all in excitement. It beeps two times in a higher pitch and jumped out of Chloe's hand and went back to work on the vacuum.

"Very impressive (Y/n). I've never seen anything like it. I'd like to further talk to you about this and possible other creations," Kamski told you.

You grinned, "Even though you're retired?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, dear child, I like you personally, as well as your mind. I'd like to get to know each other personally. You have my card, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, I have to go check out everyone's creations as well but I'm pleased to see something with a good mind still out there."

The Cyberlife person turned to you and smiled, "I'm sure that we'll keep in contact with such a bright young person as well." You thanked the girl as she handed you their card. She leaned in and whispered, "Here's another special card to talk with someone with a little bit more brighter future like you. Contact that one as soon as you get home. Understand?"

"Understood. So do we have any questions?"

"Yes," your teacher stepped in, "What did you use in order to make your Yang model?"

"I used spare parts of Android technology and items you would normally find inside of a home. I only had to buy one part from a store, and that was the proper coding chip for cleaning things out."

"Thank you for participating in this, (Y/n)." the Cyberlife man remarked.

You nodded and they walked off to another table. Not as impressive as your creation.

Then you heard the alarm go off in the school and the doors lock in themselves.

You glared at the man. Tapping your foot. Oh no he didn't. You handed the vacuum over to your parents and walked over to the male, "Excuse me, sir. I think you have something that doesn't belong to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Yang has a security system, connects with whatever is close by and activates it to know it's being stolen. Hand it over."

The man sighed in frustration and roughly handed the machine you made back to you. Kamski looked over to you, impressed, and walked back as everything went back to normal. Kids started murmuring about what could have possibly happened.

You ignored all of them and turned to your bully, impressed it seemed but also frustrated with you. You smirked and kept walking. People should really know better.

"I'm ready to go guys." You told your parents and started packing things up.

They just hugged you, "That... was... amazing! I didn't expect any of it!" Your mother cheered and goo-ed over you for a long time as your father nodded to you, showing how proud he was.

You took it and listened to them, so you had to wait for a while until people got their rewards. You sighed in annoyance and sat down on the floor, messing around with your new pet Yang.

You got it. The scholarship. Turns out the top three were given a free scholarship to any college in Detroit and a badge to wear if you want to go to another college.

You got 2nd place. Turns out that you would have gotten the Second place if it wasn't for the fact that donations for this Fair came from their family, so even though they had a good project, but not as good as you. Still got the First place.

Money makes the world go round you guess.


	5. Greetings and Leavings

You've been visiting him a lot. Now having made it the record of three times per week. During summer times it was more towards five times a week.

Using the special knock you then waited and then he opened the door just a splint, as usual, and the smiled once he saw you and opened the door wider. "Come on in (Y/n). It's good to see you again!" He always cheers.

"You see me nearly every day."

"I still like your company. You like me, like the birds like me."

You chuckled and shook your head. Closing the front door behind you. "You're an amazing friend! I'm sure that if you try you can make other friends with your personality!"

He shook his head, "I do have people come in and out in this building, but they don't stay. I only made one friend and that friend left."

"To where?"

He looked over to you in fear, "I don't know."

You could tell by his body language, Android or Human, that he was lying.

"I can tell you do, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked while turning to you, even though you might have known that he already knew.

"It's November the second."

He smiled, "Good to know."

"Well, I have some exciting news for you!"

His eyes sparkled in delight and he leads you over to the beaten up couch. You mumbled first, "I swear you need a better couch. Could you possibly buy a new one?"

He shook his head. "I'm just working on the bills at the moment. Then I'll think about new fancier things."

"But you don't have bills!" You giggled.

"Homeless people need to have a place as well!" He cheered.

You chuckled as he started up, "Okay, what's the grand news?"

You raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I, (Y/n), impressed the Kamski and Cyberlife and got second place in the Science fair."

"What?" He whispered as though it took his breath.

"Yeah! I know! I ran into him while helping out an Android at my school that I didn't catch the name. When he saw me going to my act and gave me his card! Then I impressed everyone there with my latest and greatest invention Yang! They were just stunned that I only used stuff from around my home!" You cheered while showing him the cards.

He stared at them in amazement. "Which school do you go to?"

"A lucky one, I guess." You shoved the cards back into a safe spot for your future.

"Well, today I've realized that I've gotten running low on food for my friends so I'm going to have to take care of that. And I went over to see if I could find the place that my friend is at. I sure did found it and came back as soon as I could so I wouldn't be stuck there."

You frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"You know how you send Androids to me and I give my secret flash drive that leads them to Jericho?"

You nodded, you haven't told anyone, other than him and Rebecca, but you've been finding more and more so-called Deviants. And you've tried to help them out. You plan on using your house as a safe passageway once you get your own home. But you could only lead them over to Rupert. It seemed as though it was enough because he knew something that they needed that you didn't know.

"Why... do you help Androids?" Your friend asked you in the silence.

"Well, I believe that Androids have a soul. That they are alive. I just want to make sure that those that are free know a way to stay free. I'm sure that they have some way to grasp onto hope. Hope that I'm willing to start if, I knew where to start, or will be beside." You started off at the ceiling.

"Like..." Ra9.

"Like what?"

"Oh, nothing." You told him and stood up, "I've told you my exciting thing that happened to me. Let's take care of the birds... and maybe a tour of the house?" You asked, for about the tenth time.

"Why do you want to see my house so badly?" He stood up as well. Chuckling as he spoke.

"Well, I haven't seen it!"

"It's a dump."

"It's your fabulous dump and I want to see it!" You cheered and hugged onto his arm.

He sighed, "Alright, go ahead and look around."

You let go of his arm and hugged him properly, "Thank you so much!" You cheered and ran off like a child that was promised ice cream.

You looked around Farm Android poster up and against the wall. "What's this?"

"My cover to hide my journal." He told me, "I found it while trying to find this house."

You nodded, understanding now that he was a farm Android, you've heard that farming Androids go through lots and hardships and scary situations. You turned to Rupert smiling and petting his birds in the cage.

No wonder he hates humans so much.

They've treated him worse than dirt.

You continued to look around and found the bathroom. You chuckled at the poor treatment of this place as well. The clogged up sink and to the side. Ra9 all over the wall.

You forgot about the rest of the house and walked towards the similar term, but much larger, much more cryptic. And just as beautiful as Rebecca's symbols in her notebook.

As you stared at the writing, you felt your friend walk up behind you. So you asked, "Ra9... Rebecca knows this thing as well. What's that?"

Rupert walked a little forward to be beside you and proclaimed, "She hasn't told you? I had a visitor that told me about it. I'm, here. The journal I told you about. I'll share the coding in it through your phone so you can read it!"

You turned to him in disbelief. He was just willing to share with you his journal, something you rarely show to anyone at all?

"Man, willing to give me your journal but not your name!" You jokingly commented and jogged back over to where he rushed off to. He pulled back the poster and then placed it back properly, then he turned to you and grinned, "Here... you go!"

You thanked him, and asked, "I don't think that I should know something so personal about you so soon. I know you're fine with it, but it just feels strange."

He shook his head, "I'm happy you care and you are thinking about me, but I feel as though you need to know what it says."

You nodded and opened the book to see the encrypted writing. "Huh. I can't read it. It looks a little bit like the symbols next to Ra9 though."

He looked over and sat down on the poorly treated couch. Then patted a spot for you to sit down at. You followed suit and listened.

He sighed and closed his eyes while he tensed up his shoulders, "Look, I'm... an Android. I didn't want to scare you. But, I don't have a name I'm a model of RX 200. I wasn't considered a person thought to have a name."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"That bathroom? You could NOT have been human to have that going well for ya. And I can tell with your more warm welcoming to me once I talked about how I loved Androids. Not to mention you seem to be able to lead Androids to a place where only Androids would know to get to? I'm just happy to have a friend, and a good friend like you, that's all."

He blew raspberries and leaned back on the couch, relaxing everything as he stared off into space. "Wow... I..."

You scorched in closer and raised your hands to on top of his hat. "Here." You took off the material showing you his LED. "Now you don't have to worry about me seeing that anymore!"

"I still have messy hair though."

"Oh, that's totally fine, unless you want the hat on. That's up to you."

He placed the hat down, "Thanks (Y/n)."

You looked down, you had a name, (Y/n). Didn't they give names to Androids for simplicity? Then why not him as well? You had a solution to that issue, "Hey if you didn't have a name from before today, then how about we give you a name? Not, Rebecca, that's already in use."

"Isn't that a girl name too?"

You grinned as you hid in a chuckle from your joke, "Exactly. So, likes birds, more mellow and down to earth, but doesn't like humans much..."

He smiled looking away, "I'd say now that it depends on the person."

You grinned and looked over to him, "Do you like Ron?"

"No, too short."

"That song... McDonald?"

"No."

"Yeah, you're right. Too crazy. How about... Rupert?"

"I like that name. I'm Rupert now!" He cheered and jumped out of his seat on the couch. You went up and hugged him again. You knew for a while that he wasn't human. It sure feels nice for him to admit it and how much happiness he had in you accepting him.

One day he will be able to be accepted and not have to hide in the shadows like this.

You hung out for a while longer, as you explained to Rupert Yang and showed off how cool Yang was. You even helped download a better speed ability and other things he would like to have.

Then you looked over to the LED. You've seen Androids without them. You frowned and studied it longer.

"What's the issue (Y/n)?"

"Rupert, can you take your LED out?"

"I can, but it does hurt when you do so," He told you.

"Wouldn't it make you safer to go around if you just took it out?" You asked as Yang came back to you and pulled on your shirt once Yang finished its task.

"I'm sure that I will be safe, but if anything happens."

"I'll be there for you. No matter what."

He smiled and held his hand out and Yang rushed over to Rupert happily, "Then I'll be there for you too. I doubt you'll need it though."

"You never know what will happen. Thanks for having my back."

~

Nothing noteworthy has happened throughout the next few days. You visited Rupert when you could, talked with Rebecca as much as possible, and handling the school life.

Today was November the fourth/fifth. You went home again from a stressful day of school. You looked around to see no sign of anybody. You were normal to this and called out for Rebecca.

Only to be answered with Silence.

You dropped your bag and raced around the house, yelling out for her. "Rebecca? Where are you?"

Did she go out and someone shut her down for more Red Ice? Did she just ditch this house and now she's lost out there somewhere?

You raced into every room you could think of. Until you thought of the soundproof room you'd never think to go to.

Your parents' room. You ran over to the room and slammed the door open.

"No! Please don't do this!"

Rebecca.

You ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Step away from it (Y/n)." It was your mother. She was holding a pole, and her eyes were holding fury. It scared you greatly.

You clung to Rebecca as you felt her shake in fear. Something she shouldn't have to feel at all. You glared at your mother and simply answered, "No."

"(Y/n), get back. You don't need to be here."

"Leave her alone!" You took a step back forcing Rebecca back as well. "If you can hold your anger throughout the day, you shouldn't lash out at Rebecca! If you can't be humane in your home you shouldn't be to the outside world!" You stood your ground, ready to fend her off from Rebecca.

Her eyes widened from what you said, and yelled out, "That's it! I've had enough of you! You! Stay right there!"

"No! Rebecca! Go!"

Your mother pulled you up from your collar. Stunned with her new behavior you allowed her to take you along. You were taken over to your room and thrown you onto your bed, hitting your head on the wall.

You couldn't believe this was happening.

"(Y/N)!" Cried it Rebecca running over to your room. Elizabeth running out of the room when she saw trouble heading her way.

You smiled and cried out, "Rebecca!" She stood in front of you and copied your position earlier as your mother turned around stunned and glared at the two of you.

"I told you to wait out there! You're defective!"

Susie jumped forward and Rebecca threw her over to the wall with the momentum. "Come on (Y/n)! We need to go!"

You nodded and followed her. "This way!"

You felt your mother grab your leg and you fell to the ground. "Rebecca!"

"What? Why are you running away from me? I'm YOUR MOTHER! You listen to me!"

You turned around to see your mother on the ground and her pocket spill out Red Ice. You froze up in shock, "Mom..." You cried out in fear that she'll really lash out at you.

"Let her go!" Rebecca ran back around and grabbed a knife. She stabbed Susie's hand. Susie somehow got it out instantly and went for Rebecca with the knife.

In defense, Rebecca shoved her to the oven. You stared, stunned as you saw blood flowing out of your mothers head...

"Mom..." You cried out.

"No..." Rebecca whispered. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"We need to get going. Now." You sternly told her. "I need to get some things. Dad's not coming home until really late, we have time."

She nodded as tears flowed down her face. "A-Alright. I'll find some other backpack to help."

You couldn't believe this. You packed up Yang, some other precious things to you and some clothes and food.

"Rebecca, what all do you have?"

"I have items for cooking and food. I grabbed your money."

"Should we...?"

"I just... I don't want to do another illegal thing again."

You nodded and loaded everything on you. "You need to change your clothes, then we'll head out. I know just where to go."


	6. Settling In

You pulled the special knock, you never thought you would need to ask for any help. But you were so grateful knowing you had something turn to. You felt Rebecca's hand wrap around yours. "I don't like the look of this place, are you sure that is place is safe?"

"I trust the person here. Remember Rupert?"

"He's here?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then I'll trust you." Rebecca calmly told you and waited as Rupert pulled the door open.

"(Y/n)!" He cheered and opened his door wider. "Wait, who's this?"

"Rebecca."

"Come on in, quickly," He warned us and we followed his instructions.

"What's going on."

"Are you the Rupert that (Y/n) tells me about?"

"Yes, I am. And you're the Rebecca that (Y/n) speaks so highly about."

She blushed and looked off to the side. You turned to Rupert and told him, "Things went haywire at home. We can't go back there. I can't go back to a few visits now and then. I'm... scared."

"So, you're now refugees."

You nodded. "Don't worry, I have food, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'll get more tomorrow for you while I'm buying food for my friends."

You nodded, "Thank you so much, Rupert. Could... I possibly use the couch when I need to sleep?"

"Oh, go ahead." He smiled. "I'm happy to have friends over. We can consider it to be a sleepover."

You chuckled, "A sleepover, I've never had one of those in a long time."

"You should get some sleep, (Y/n)," Rebecca told you.

"Alright, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," Rupert repeated back.

Rebecca kissed your forehead and you walked back over to the couch, huddling up for what little warmth given.

You felt Rebecca place on layers on you and you smiled. What on earth happened to you and Rebecca?

~

You woke up, the first day of becoming a full-on refugee, an outlaw so to say. You pulled out your journal, and Rebecca's. Happy you found her journal before she forgot it and left it at the house.

But you went through the journal as you wrote about the excitement and boring things of your simple, and almost normal life.

That was all changing today. And you wrote it all down. If something happened to you, you wanted to leave something in memory of who you were. Who you are and how you've done everything you've done.

Sure, it's really a silly thing if you think about it, but you had the free time and the opportunity to leave a record of yourself. So it wasn't terrible and actually ruined your life.

You closed the book once you were done with it. And folded up the layers of clothes and blankets we took and placed them on the edge of the couch. Then you got up and walked over to where you found Rupert and Rebecca talking to each other.

You smiled as you saw them making friends with each other. Since Rebecca really only had you and Rupert you and the birds. It must have been nice to have someone else to talk to. Especially since they're both Androids and can probably understand each other better.

You walked around them and went to check on the birds, you refreshed their water and refilled their food. The pigeons cooing you in thanks and worked there way into having some food themselves.

Then you walked over and the two of them turned to you, smiling, "Good to see you awake (Y/n). You're very loud in the middle of the night."

You rolled your eyes, "Because of that couch, as nice as it is."

Rupert snickered at that statement.

"Bad places to sleep ruins a person's normal sleeping."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he knew that already."

"I actually didn't. I wasn't a housemaid. Or is it called a butler for those considered male?" Rupert turned to Rebecca and she shrugged.

Rupert stood up, "I need to show you something (Y/n)! I got this a little while ago, but it's the first time you've come over to see it!" He grinned and jumped over to a cabinet, "You're currently looking at Rupert Travis. It was hard finding this ID, but it's worth it. Don't you think?"

"That's amazing Rupert! Where did you-oh nevermind that? What information is on it?"

He showed you and Rebecca the card excitedly and you carefully read the information. He was considered a young adult on this so that what looking good for him. For a refugee...

He placed it down on his cabinet and turned to you and Rebecca, "You can get yourself ready with the little breakfast you have, but I'm going to get more things for you two. Both of you are going to need it."

"Thank you, Rupert, I don't know how to thank you enough."

He chuckled and waved his arm in the air shoo-ing away the comment, "(Y/n) has done enough already. There's no need. I'm grateful to be of some help to my friend, now friends."

You grinned and watched as he went out of the apartment.

Then you sat down where Rupert was at and sighed shoulders leaning down and your body showing signs of stress, "Rebecca, we're... wanted people now."

"No, I am. You're not."

"I'm not going to leave you, that's that. And with a cross on your back, that means there's a cross on mine. I'm willingly going to take that risk because I love you. But..." You looked down again. "I'll never go to school, I'll... never see the others again... Fiona! She doesn't even know! What if-"

"Shhhh..." Rebecca soothed you and hugged you. "I know, it's hard, I'm doing something I've never done before either. I'm a bit scared. But I've heard once that in order to be brave, you have to be a little scared. So, please be brave with me."

You scoffed, "Of course, I'll just feel a bit homesick along the way."

"You're the best (Y/n)."

You took in her comforting warmth, then frowned and leaned in more. Her LED, Rupert's LED. They need to get rid of them so they won't get caught. You felt it in your gut. They needed to get rid of them.

You broke the hug and looked up to her, "Rebecca, can you get rid of your LED?"

"Yes, but it hurts a bit, why?"

"If we want to be safe and look human, then we're going to have to change how we look."

"Alright, Ra9."

You blinked and took in her words, "What did you say?"

"You're Ra9. I should've known. I've expected a miracle to come my way in order to free me, but it was you. You were awake before me or the others around you. You freed me and gave me the freedom I thought wasn't possible at all.

You're my Ra9. Ra9 isn't a single god made to save us. It's... an idea of a person around us, normal like everyone else, but just changes one thing and stands up for it. You stood up for me. You, are, Ra9."

You blinked and took in this information, then smiled to yourself, "You're giving me too much credit, I just love you and care for you."

"However you wish to see it. I'll do it. For our safety."

She walked over and find the knife we saved. She went over to the mirror. "Here goes nothing..." She said to herself and started messing with her hair to be in another cute style. It went from a mid-back hair length to barely on her shoulders. You liked it a lot. Then she felt at the LED. She gritted her teeth and slid the knife into her forehead, the sight creeping you out a bit. But she snapped the LED out of place and placed it on the bathroom sink. She looked in the mirror and looked through to change her colored hair. White, red, black, brown, blond, you stared in amazement as she finally chooses Black.

She smiled and walked back to me. "Do you like this hairstyle?"

"Definitely. You look amazing in it."

She smiled, "Thank you (Y/n)." You stared in awe at the moment of her plastic form healing back into her skin tone.

"Let's... get some food. I'm starving." She chuckled and I rushed over. "Nuh-uh! You're the so-called Deviant now! You don't have to listen to me! I'm getting the food!"

"Not on my watch!" Rebecca cheered and the two of you raced for the backpacks by the couch. Laughing all along the way. She grabbed the backpack and held it up high as you tried to reach for it. "Oh! Come on! That's not fair at all!"

"Who said I needed to be fair? Hm? Didn't you say that I don't have to listen to anybody now?"

"Wow, you got me there." You held your hips and worked on your breathing again.

She grinned and placed down the item and worked out on the food items you bought with you. "Really? Chocolate?"

"For needed occasions. It's not like I'm going to be constantly eating it."

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll let that slide."

You went through your health bars happily as Rebecca decided she would 'fix this place up a bit' with what she had. Which, mind you, wasn't much.

Once Rupert made it home, he got the bird food and more healthy snacks and easy to carry food items. Like ham, bread, and...

"Why did you buy the ranch?"

"Isn't that a food item?"

"It's a sauce on the side kind of item. But I'm sure that I can use it with the ham and bread! Thank you for all of the food."

"Here's more money for when you need it."

"Where did you get it?"

Rupert sighed, "The only way I can."

You nodded, "Ah, gotta."

You stuffed the money in your pant pocket and focused on the food and how to properly take care of it all. Rupert really didn't know much about human food.

It was nice once you were able to handle everything.

"Rupert, do you think we'll have to leave at some point?"

He looked down and nodded, "I'll leave with my friends soon too. It's never safe to stay in one place like a duck."

You turned to him and asked, "Then why were you here for so long?"

"Because that meant I could see you again. But now I don't have to worry about that anymore. We will all be able to go to each other. We can go to Jericho."

Rebecca leaned in, "The Jericho? Would they be willing to take in a Human girl as one of their own?"

Rupert looked over at the window. "I... don't know. They wouldn't know our (Y/n) like we do. And before I met (Y/n) I hated all humans and considered all of the evil. That's just not true though."

You remembered in your backpack Rebecca's journal. "I forgot something I'll be right back!" You told the others.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca called out.

"To the backpack." You pulled her journal and yours out.

"If we're going to stay with each other, we should share with each other our past to get to know each other better." You handed Rebecca her journal and looked over to Rupert, "Could you get your journal, please?"

He nodded and got up to get it.

You shared journals. Rupert giving Rebecca the ability to read his journal and she seemed to understand and told you what was in his journal properly. It was nice how sweet and simple he saw the world in a way, how he just states in large coding that he trusts the birds and so on and so forth.

Then you saw his LED still in place. You frowned again. "Hey, Rupert. Have you read our journals yet?"

"Yes. I like both of them. Your hope Rebecca and your complex life even in the simplest of things (Y/n)."

You started to smile again. "Thank you, but, I think we need to get that LED out of your head."

"I promise Rupert, it's not as bad as you think, it's like a strong pinch, then it goes away."

He nodded, "Then I'll do it for our safety."

You smiled as Rebecca handed him the knife and he did the same thing again. You watched at a better angle the chip of the LED pop out. You jumped as you watched in awe of his skin go away and then fill back in again.

"I'll... think that I have to go do something."

"What are you doing?"

"Writing."

"May I join you?"

You stood up and grinned, "Okay, I'll give you too space, just make sure that when I come back I don't find you kissing."

Rebecca blushed madly as Rupert widened his eyes and looked between the two of you. "Why-What-"

You chuckled and rushed over to the living room, seeing how dark it's gotten and snuggled into bed-er-couch, for the night.

~

He sure is strange. It was now 11:21:05, and I finally found him in the fifth bar. Luckily I didn't have to look too far to find him. He wasn't even there most of the time, and he seemed to have a distaste towards me, as though I've personally done something wrong to him.

I could tell through this attitude, I should try to be nicer to him in order to work more harmoniously together in further investigations. I bought him a drink on the way over to the investigation, he seemed to really like that move and we were able to quickly get out of that bar and onto the important issues at hand.

The whole time, he just seemed to be extremely challenging to work with. But, at the same time, he knew what he was doing and so I am sure that we will be able to work out the deviant case together.

We worked so well together that I was able to find the missing murder, I found the deviant. Lieutenant even gave me five more minutes when I asked for it.

I'm confident we will be able to handle this investigation well.


	7. Searching and Hoping

Day November Sixth. I sat down in the seat, waiting. After I looked around and studied more on Lieutenant Anderson after he told me to wait for him. He came back around and sat down at his desk. I tried to give a good small talk. I asked about his dog, and his music, then I mentioned the game last night and he told me it was the game that he was watching at the bar I found him at.

I decided to stop talking to him and get to work. I looked through all the cases.

I was about to tell him all the cases on this issue when Lieutenant's phone went off. "Yeah?" He started off.

I watched as his face morphed into disbelief or terror. "What the heck? No, no, I'll look over it. Since it's my case."

He slammed the phone down. Then mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands all over his face, "Cheeses Cries..." Hank mumbled to himself and turned over to my destination, "Connor, we've got another case. This one's a bit more serious this time."

"Did you find another Deviant?"

"It's suspected that there's one at this place, come on, we've gotta check it out."

"Alright, Lieutenant."

We went in Lieutenant's car and parked in front of the more well-kept house compared to the others around it. People were crowding the area in buzzed excitement. Lieutenant Anderson turned to me, "I'd say stay in the car, but I know that you won't do it anyway."

I looked up to him as he got out of the car, and then I followed suit. Following after him. We passed along the crossing tape and went over to the male crying and talking to the police officer.

"What the heck happened here?" Hank commented as the male turned over to Hank and went over to him. I scanned the man.

Hunter (L/n)

Born: 09/07/1997

Criminal Record: None

"Sir! My wife is dead and my child and Android are missing!" I took this information and went to search around.

"Hey! What is that plastic thing doing here?" yelled out the man as I walked past him.

I heard Hank tell him, "He's with me. It's my partner, and knows what it's doing."

"I don't want that thing in here!"

"Well, if you want this investigation done right then I recommend that you shut your piehole and let the thing do its job."

I smiled and went through everything in the house. I went over to the front door again to see the spilled contents of random items on the ground. Then I went over to the main missing person's bedroom and studied the room. No pictures of this person whatsoever. I was able to reconstruct the person picking items and unlocked that someone recently packed their things.

Then I went back over to the luggage at the front door and found no connection, meaning they were at different times and the packing was most likely after the dropped luggage.

"The person that is missing, what is their name?"

"(Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n)." The man responded back.

"Why are there no files on this person's face?" I asked.

"(Y/n) hates having to take pictures, the youngest photo we have is this one. When (Y/n) was a toddler." I picked up and scanned the picture.

(Y/n) (L/n)

Birth: (Month date)/(Day date)/2020

Crime Record: None

"Thank you, Hunter, for the information."

"Whatever plastic prink. Just get my child back to me..."

I nodded and went to work. I followed over to the crime scene and scanned the victim.

Susan (L/n)

Birth: 03/25/1999

Crime Record: Red Ice Dealer

I pulled back and looked for traces of Red Ice, I was able to link the spot to the direction of Susan and Hunter's bedrooms. I constructed everything and found that there were two other figures, I worked it out more to find that they did indeed come from the living room.

"Lieutenant! I think I got it!"

"Excuse me Mr. (L/n)," Hank told him and walked over to me.

"What did you get, son?"

"It seems as though the younger figure, named (Y/n) came into this room with the Android and Susan already in there."

Hank nods, "Continue."

"Susan seemed to have traces of Red Ice, and from the pile over there she used it. And it seemed to be her first time. She attacked the Android and (Y/n) ran in, during the middle of the process."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Then the two make there way over here."

I walked over to the kitchen. "The Android stabbed the woman in the hand. She, in turn, tried to stab the Android in the head. The Android pushed the woman back and killed her in the process."

"That explains the murder. Do you have anything on how the two left?"

"There didn't seem to be any struggle from the child. I wasn't able to calculate where they went off to, but the both of them willingly went out of the house."

"That doesn't make any flipping sense."

"That's all I have Lieutenant."

"Alright, we'll try to find this (Y/n) character with the Deviant. Thanks for the help, Connor."

"No problem Lieutenant."

I listened as Hank explained to the man everything about the murder. And how they'll find the Android, which is now termed from their actions a Deviant and will be shut down. He didn't tell him about my information on how they left. And it seemed as though everyone thought that the person was kidnapped.

That didn't matter at the moment though. We worked out everything we could and we will be on this case as well as many others.

This (Y/n) was indeed a strange character.

I felt information come through me from Amanda and I told Hank, "There's another case we must go investigation. It's possible that there's a Deviant in a certain area."

"Well, we found everything we needed here. So let's go."

~

You woke up to the sun in your eyes again. You got up and peeled off the layers and looked over to the sun. You really wished you could have Elizabeth here, purring and rubbing herself all over your face as you coughed from her soft fur and break of breathing.

You dragged yourself out of bed with your shoes still on and went over to the two already up and talking with each other again.

"Hello (Y/n)!" Rebecca cheered.

"Mornin..." You grumbled, "Do you guys ever get sleep? Ugh..."

"Well, I'd like to," Rebecca commented back.

"If you haven't taken the only place to sleep during the night," Rupert added in.

You stuck your tongue out at him and went over to your backpack. Picking out the ranch and the leftover pieces for your last possible sandwich.

"Word of advice, if it's in the cold area, buy packed ice so it can stay better longer." You told Rupert as you took a bite into the food, you could tell it was still healthy to eat, but unpleasant.

"Understood."

You smile and continue to eat and sit at the table as the two continue to talk to each other again. You listened with light interest until he stopped and turned to the window, "Oh, hello Elizabeth."

"What?" You said with a mouth and turned over to the said cat at the window.

"Merow."

You sighed, of course, she's an outdoor cat. She would think to come over here.

You swallowed your bite and asked, "Would it be alright for her to enter in for a moment?"

"Go ahead." Rupert smiled as you stood up. "I should give Elizabeth instructions to where we're going to head to next. Jericho."

You turned excitedly, "We're going to Jericho?"

"Do you think they'll keep (Y/n)?" Rebecca asked.

"I... didn't think about that. (Y/n) acts so much more like an Android than a human."

Rebecca smirked, "Humans can be good too. They're just..." She looked over to you and back to Rupert, "Rarer."

"But, because (Y/n) is rare, that means..."

You understood what they were saying, "I might have to find another place to hide it."

Rebecca shook her head and answered back, "No, if they don't accept you, then I'm not going to stay either. I'm with (Y/n) through thick and thin."

"But if you're with me, then you will risk yourself to the humans! No. I can handle myself, I can get away with things as a person. But if either of you got caught I would never forgive myself." You told Rebecca and held her hand. "What matters is you two, being safe. You're my priority. I can handle working around the American system as a human."

Rebecca sighed, "I don't quite understand."

"That's fine. We need to get to Jericho, that's all that matters. Rupert, when do you think we should head out by?"

"I need to find someone that is willing to take care of my friends or have a way for them to be safe. Then we need to have your stock up on food and whatever necessary things you need as well. Once that is covered, we're out of here." He grinned, "Until then, let's make ourselves comfortable."

You nodded in excitement. "Rebecca! You're finally going to be free! Free! This is amazing!" You cheered and skipped around the table. "We're going to be free! We're going to be free!"

"Meow" You looked down to see Elizabeth, still here and happy to see you happy. Purring loudly and rubbing herself onto your leg.

"Yes, you too. We're going to be safe from now on. No more scary people and no more abuse in any way, shape or form. No more of those jerks at school either!"

Rupert and Rebecca chuckled at that last bit. As Elizabeth purred more. You scooped her up and cuddled with her. "Alright, you should head on home now. I'm not going to be there, but dad..."

Your Dad, your father you never knew well because he was always at work. The father you were closer to then your mother. The only human that you trusted that still lived nearby. Could you even trust him now with what's been going on?

"Dad will have food for you that I won't. So run on home now."

"Meow."

"I know, Elz, I know." You petted her one last time and placed her on the window sill. She took the hint and jumped off back on over to running home. It was sweet while she was here, but you'll most likely never see her again.

Rupert smiled, "At least you know she'll be safe."

"Yes... I hope so, she's quite reckless. But she's streetsmart."

"She'll be fine."

~

I stayed silent as Lieutenant Hank drove. I found the deviants. The YK800 and the AK400. But I let them go. Did I let them go or did Hank stop me? Why do his orders conflict with Cyberlife's orders?

I am terribly confused. But I shouldn't be. I'm a machine. And I shouldn't have failed to get the AK400.

First, the investigation, when I let the Deviant go since I couldn't find any information from the Deviant, and now this? This is getting frustrating. And Hank seems to be more worried about... his own things. He doesn't seem to be worried at all. As though nothing could get to them.

I should talk to him at least about the case with the human girl and the Deviant.

I step out of the car from a few minutes to go talk with him. On the bright side, I seem to have gotten warmer with him. So maybe from here on out my missions can run more smoothly with his help.

I walk over to Hank at the Chicken Feed.

~

"Wanna play a game?" You ask, after staring at the wall for thirty minutes.

"(Y/n), how did you afford to get a game under the stress we were in."

"Don't worry, I only brought my card games." You reassured her.

The infamous card collection that people constantly gave you for a gifted sense you never asked for anything other than machinery parts, and cards. You've already had everything else you've ever wanted down to its core.

You went over to your trusty backpack and brought out your box of cards. Multiple 6 handed rooks, a few decks of cards. And luckily you only brought that box and not all five of them.

Family really liked giving you cards.

"Alright, since there's only three of us, a six-handed rook is out. Wanna play poker? Without the gambling, since we have nothing to gamble?"

"Go easy on us, okay? We're not as good as you."

"Come on, you have a whole computer in your head, I'm sure that the two of you will do just fine." You chuckled and placed the cards out.

You played many rounds with the two of you, and mostly Rupert won, and Rebecca second and you are last. You told yourself that you just let them off easy for their first time so they can enjoy the game still and will want to play in the future as well. Whether that's really the case no one will ever know.

Maybe Ra9, but that's not the point.

But you decided that it was enough of that game, so no one would become bored of that game, and placed it away as Rupert looked over to the birds.

"Wanna help me feed the birds, (Y/n)?"

"Yeah! I'd love to!" You cheered as Rebecca got up and started to clean the house as much as she could. You could tell the house was really bugging her since you moved in here. And she must be as bored as you. And she always has to do something.

It's a character trait you've always admired about her.

"Here's the bird food. You..."

You carefully listened as you followed step by step instructions on how to take care of his friends. You cleaned out the water and refilled the bird seed.

It was exciting how happy and eager the birds were to rush over to the food container.

"We'll feed them again soon, with so many of them in there, you have to feed them all the time to make sure everyone has gotten their share."

"Got it." You repeated back. Placing the bird seed bag on the counter.

Then you called Rebecca over and sat down, Rupert following the two of you, after he helped Rebecca into her seat like a gentleman. "Rupert, I have to ask. You've talked so highly about this Jericho. Could you tell us about it before we head out to this place?"

He shook his head, "I don't know much about the place. But I do know that it's a place of safety for Androids. Where they can be free and don't have to worry about having any hum-I mean, have any masters. That's all I know about it. I've been planning on going there soon, I don't want to keep running and hiding anymore. Yet, I don't want..."

He looked over at his friends.

"People have treated them poorly as well. I don't want them being thrown to the side either. So I'm going to work that out. I... planned on having you take care of them once you got out of the house like you spoke you highly of."

He chuckled a bit, "But, life is unpredictable. I'll find a way for them to be safe, and then we'll get out of here as well."

As much as you've heard them talk about his birds, it's made you happy to see him talk so high and kind about these creatures. How he loves them like a pet. The pet that no one ever really wanted and so people push them aside, like an outcast. An outcast kind of like him.

And then there's this Jericho. A place of safety. Why haven't they tried going to Canada? An Android free zone? Well, then there are the never growing up children. That would be strange in Canada...

"What do you think that Jericho will be like?" you ask Rupert.

He smiled, "In all honesty, I'm sure it's not going to be pretty, or well seen, or anything like that at all. But it will be safe, with no chance of a human, any human that is trying to hunt our kind down, can find us."

You nodded, "But, would you really want that life?"

He smiled, "Of course. I'd rather be safely hidden and free, than having to watch my back all the time."

You nodded. You understand what he was trying to say. You just didn't like it.

Wishing to stay hidden, when you can fight for your freedom like any other human being has in the past.

And to you, Androids are just as human as you are.

"Okay. We'll see how all of this will turn out." You confidently told him.

Rebecca frowned a bit. "I don't like the idea of it, but I'd rather be safe as well. I just hope that they'll accept (Y/n) as well..."

You did too.


	8. Caught

Rebecca went with Rupert and started to write a bit more on the walls of Ra9. A cry for help, for hope to stay in their hearts.

Even with everything going so well. Shouldn't they give thanks instead?

It doesn't matter much, as you brought out your soon to die phone and went through your old websites you followed. Stories, Social, they all seemed to just blur at this point. They really didn't seem to matter. The Science fair? Unnecessary, the only good thing out of it was Yang and maybe seeing that man. What was his name? Kamshi? Something like that.

You placed your hands in your pockets and found the card. Kamski. You were close.

You place the card into the backpack Rebecca brought. You stared at the two bags in worry. That's all you have, and if you're going to Jericho, you'd have to constantly leave in order to get more food and supplies that are different from the others. Should you bring thirum and body compartments as an offering as well? They might be needed.

You went over to where Rupert and Rebecca were at writing on the wall.

"Rebecca?" You asked. She stopped and turned around.

"Is everything alright, (Y/n)?" She smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I... think maybe we should bring more things. Like food and supplies for me, and then thirum and body compartments for the others. So maybe they can accept me in. And... I can help with any person that's not in good conditions."

"That sounds like a great idea, we can go out during the night or when Rupert is ready to leave to go do that."

"We got a plan then." You smile and hug her. "Thanks, Rebecca for always being there for me."

She chuckled and hugged you back, "I think I should be saying that to you."

The both of you let go and she sees your troubled face. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"The backpacks, I feel as though I might just have some extra weight now. Should I trim what's in there?"

She walked over with you to the kitchen room and over to the backpacks. "I know that you think well under stress and most likely didn't take anything you didn't plan on using. Like my journal and your food and money. Thinking about that, we need to find a way to get more money. So we can afford to buy you things."

You shook your head. "We should, guess we'll have to find a way later."

"Let's go through the backpack together."

We kept most of the items in the backpack still. Like the cards and Yang, unactivated.

You took Yang out and placed Yang on the table. "Should I active it?"

"You call me human, but not Yang alive? You've created Yang. Just a mother creates a child."

"Then... it's a he. Should I active him?"

She smiled and patted your shoulder, "You have to start making your own choices from now on. You've always talked about what it will be like when you're out of that house. Now you are. You're free to make your own decisions."

You never thought about that. You've always talked, yet have always gone to Rebecca or someone else in the family when you rarely saw them.

It's different now. It's all different now.

You decided to clean everything up and place the unnecessary things like your leftover trash in the drawers.

You took out the old inventions that you thought were necessary at the time you left the house. Your high-tech homemade lock for your journal, the mini stuffed doll with a chip to have phrases, the army pin with your own number you made up that was close to Fiona's number.

You placed aside all of them but the pin you made. No way could you try to forget Fiona just like that. You placed the pin on you. "Not you, Fiona, I'm not giving up the family I can trust."

You looked over to the bags. Seeing that you've gotten everything. Rebecca mainly packed up food and money. So she didn't have much to take out as well. Her load was much lighter than yours, you had to admit.

Rebecca was back over to her journal writing, and you had nothing left to do. You sighed and closed everything up. Then went over to Yang. You picked him up and walked over to Rebecca, "You know how to work with Yang, right?"

"I do, don't worry."

You nod. "Good, I have a gut feeling that's going to be important."

Knock knock.

You whispered, "Someone's here."

~

Nothing. I looked over to Hank, he just shrugged and I looked back over to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Open up! Detroit Police!" I yelled out.

I didn't get a response that time either.

"Behind me," Hank told me.

"Got it."

He kicked down the door and we walked forward. I look around at the other rooms as Hank walks up to the closed door. I cleared out the other rooms and then walked over to Hank and nods. He turns over to the door and kicks it open.

~

You saw Rupert rushing out of his spot in the bathroom. You shoved Rebecca with the money backpack towards the opened top. Rupert rushed over to the door and you pulled him back as you heard the door slam open. You pointed to the open ceiling and he jumped up.

You yelled out as the birds fluttered out of the cage and the others were safe and unseen.

You snapped over to the door that slammed open and you saw two men walking in.

"Geez! I was hurrying! You didn't have to break the door down!"

You looked over to the two and yelled.

"You should have answered us when we called out." The younger man calmly responded back to you.

You turned back over to him about to talk back until you saw his LED.

"An... Android?" You've seen police Androids, but only for small jobs, like making sure people went to proper places and stayed out of important spots. But to be on the job with a police officer? That's a whole new thing in itself.

"Yeah, now answer up."

You turned to the human and studied him. He sure didn't look like a police officer. He wore some strange and kind of trashy clothes, or at least the jacket looked bad. Not like you were any better at the moment though.

"I'm sorry, I was..." What could you be doing that isn't illegal...

You really can't think of anything.

"Handling Red Ice..."

"You're lying." The Android stepped up.

"Yeah, I'm just bad at communicating. I just don't like to admit it."

"The person is telling the truth," The Android told the adult.

So... Cyberlife has made an Android do more dirty work. Most likely to be the shield for ungrateful humans. You just stared at the handsome Android and frowned.

He looked as natural as any Android. Just as a professional, but with different clothing and a slight sign of a quarter. Which raised questions in itself.

Just who are you?

~

This human sure seemed to raise a lot of questions. Where did they come from? Why are they here? Why is this person so nervous about us two?

I asked, "Why are you here?"

(E/c) eyes blinked and relaxed a bit. "I... come here from time to time. It's a little hideaway from people."

Not lying.

Hank stepped up, "Alright, what's your name?"

"I... um. Could I not answer?"

"Why don't you want to answer?"

"I'm don't like giving my personal information to people."

This was a strange answer, but it also wasn't a lie.

"May we have a look around then?" I asked.

"S-Sure, it's not like it's my place. Go ahead."

I nodded and we looked around.

"Now how on earth am I going to put these birds back in place..." The person mumbled to them-self looking at all the pigeons all over the ground.

"Why do you have all of these freaking pigeons all around the place anyway?" Hank asked as he scared some away from where he was walking.

"They were here before I found out about this place."

I nodded and looked over to a card on a breaking down the cabinet. I pick up the card and examine it. "There's a fake ID here."

"Oh, great, we didn't come on here for nothing."

I looked over to the person to see stress levels rising. "Do you know who owned this ID?"

"I do."

This person seemed reluctant to answer me. "Why were you reluctant to answer me?"

"I can tell by your design that you were programmed to interrogate people and figure out crime scenes. You most likely have a stress level detector as well as a lie detector.

"I'm sure you have many other traits to you that I cannot tell straightforward, but I know that I can't lie to you."

I blinked and processed this. This person... was able to read my capabilities just like that. As though it was common knowledge, which I am quite certain it isn't.

"Dang, how'd you know all of that?" Hank asked the person.

"Well, why would an Android be working alongside you if it doesn't have proper features? I know it's possible too since I've gotten into Engineering and have invented some things myself."

"That's good to hear..."

"Well, you asked." The person told him and sat down on one of the boxes. I looked over to the poster not far from the person and walked over to it. Scanning it and then I tore down the poster.

The person stood up and walked over to me, "Ah! The journal! A good friend of mine hid it there!"

"May I look through it?"

"You can't read it. I'm sure of it."

I still took it and flipped through the pages. The (H/c) person was right. I looked down to the sweet and shy looking person and handed the book back. "I hope you know if this place becomes important, we'll have to come to find you again with that book now."

"I understand."

I went back over to Hank, "Do you think this person is... suspicious... Hank?"

"The young kid doesn't seem that bad. Certainly hiding something, but it might just be their getaway like they said. It might be weird having an Android and an old man going through your hideout."

I agreed in disappointed to Hanks words, hoping he would understand what I was trying to tell him. Then walked over to the destroyed bathroom.

I went over to see blue blood and I licked it to analyze it.

"Ew! Why are-stop that!" The witness cried out in shock.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time."

"What a weird way of doing so..." the younger adult sighed and looked over to their backpack.

The strange thing about this person was, I couldn't tell who it was. I have been able to scan every single person and know their name, birth date. But when I scanned this person. Nothing.

I got nothing, but their face. As though they weren't recorded on anything whatsoever.

I will talk with Hank about it once we're done looking through this abandoned looking apartment. I found more writings on Ra9 of compulsive writing. And an LED.

"There has been Androids here."

"That might explain these gosh darn pigeons."

"Yeah..." the child commented while smiling.

Not a lie.

But that must mean that they know about the Deviant. "Have you seen any Deviant around these parts?"

"Yes."

"You have?"

"I'm guessing a Deviant is a free Android?"

"Correct."

"Then yes, I've seen."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"They haven't hurt anyone. They were going to be totaled anyway. As long as they're not hurting anyone or acting against the law then it's okay to me."

Hank looked over to me and then back, "Then you're going to have to come with us."

"W-What? No! Please! You can't do that!" cried the old teenager, or young adult. I couldn't tell with no age on them.

"Come on." Hank grabbed their arm and they pulled their arm back.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" They frowned and yelled at us. "If you take me, it'll be police brutality! Do you really want to start that era up again?"

Hank took a step back. "Look, let's not-"

"I'm answering your questions, allowing you around the whole place. So just leave me be!"

I finished scanning the attic like area.

"It's here. The Deviant this person is talking about is here."

"What?" cried out the person.

"Well, lead the way!"

I walked over to the chair and looked up for a better view. Then a figure came shooting down.

"(Y-"

"Ru! Get out of here! Now!"

Hank tried to reach the person again and they kicked him down. Then another Deviant jumped down and rushed towards the person.

"Are you okay?"

"GO!" They cried grabbing the backpack on the ground "Yang! Follow Rebecca!"

Rebecca, that's this Deviant.

Another thing popped to life out of nowhere and followed the Deviant tripping me again in the process.

"What are you waiting for? Chase 'em!" cried Hank.

I got up on my feet as fast as I could and rushed over towards the both of them. The human pushed down a crate that I jumped over. I ran into the door and found that the other Deviant waited for the two.

"Spilt up! There's three of us and two of them!" The human yelled out and they did just that.

I had to choose who to follow. The Deviants... or the questionable human that could also lead to answers for the case and my own.

I went for the person.

I was much better at running then them, easily tiring out while I was able to keep up.

"Stay away from my (Y/n)!" cried out the Rebecca Deviant and pushed me to the ground, then ran over to the person and held their hand. "Come on!"

I got up and lost them, finding Rupert instead. So I followed after him. It wasn't easy, but I was able to nearly catch up to the Deviant, I was even able to follow it up to the cornfields.

"Stop! Detroit Police!" I heard Hank yell out.

I popped out of the cornfield to see all three of them there. The human stunned as Rupert was able to push Hank onto the cliff.

"You can't just leave him there! He could die!"

"He's trying to kill us!"

"Then go! I'll save him! You go!"

I looked over to the two Deviants, seeing a high chance of Hank living. But... he's still in danger.

~

You felt as though your lungs were on fire. You felt as though you lost them too.

And you found Rupert again.

"Thank goodness you're okay." You hugged Rupert in excitement and Rebecca smiling. You nearly thought-

"Stop Detroit Police!" That old man! I was so happy about the Android I forgot about him! He rushed over Rebecca and Rupert charged at him, setting Rebecca free.

"We need to go."

"No. Not without Rupert." You told Rebecca and let go of her hand. You rushed towards Rupert to help him out. He was able to push off the police officer but managed to have him ON THE CLIFF of the BUILDING!

"Let's go."

Are ya tripping? "You can't just leave him there! He could die!" You yelled at Rupert. Just because many people couldn't see him as a living being doesn't mean you just leave him to die!

"He's trying to kill us!" True, true. But not you. You're human. You can save them at least. Sure, you'll end up at step one, but it's necessary for there sake. Besides, they got Yang if they plan on getting you back. You have a chip on you so Yang can find you wherever you are.

"Then go! I'll save him! You go!"

"No!" Cried Rebecca, about to run towards you.

Rupert stopped and looked you in the eye. You nodded and he did too. He knows you'll be okay.

"Come on, we've gotta go."

He pushed Rebecca forward and away as you rushed over to the police officer. "What the heck..."

"Don't. I'm helping here." You warned him and struggled to help him up. You felt his hand slip out of your grip though.

"I... don't know if... I can... supPORT-!" You felt someone pick you up by the waist and pull you and Hank up to proper ground.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I wasn't fast enough, I could've caught them."

You sure were glad he didn't.

"That's fine, we know what they look like."

Oh no... "And we got this troublemaker here." You stayed silent and glared at the ground. You aren't going to allow them to find out anything from you. They're not going to know anything about Rebecca or Rupert.

You felt eyes from both of them on you. You were going to have a long day...


	9. I like Animals

You looked up front and felt the overpowering memory of your obedience with your parents in the car. No more. You are your own person, and that Hunter and a dead drug dealer is going to control you anymore.

But the situation seemed so similar with the both of them in the front and you sitting in the back. It was a bit terrifying.

"Lieutenant Anderson, are you sure that you're willing to have me at your place?"

"This is all for the job until more space clears out and we can put this troublemaker back to the police's hands. I can handle a couple kids for a few days."

"I don't understand, Lieutenant, there's only one person here."

"Nevermind..."

You chuckled, getting what the Lieutenant was putting down on the table. He seemed to see this Android as his child, or a child. That's still much better than a machine like most people think. You really like this Lieutenant a lot.

You pulled up to a house you've never seen in all of your life. "We're here."

Connor got out of the car and went over to you, opening the door for you.

You stepped out of the car and Connor pushed you forward. You knew you couldn't outrun him, so you didn't even try. Besides, you were curious about this duo.

A grumpy old man that seemed to be mad about everything yet seems to accept the Android. Especially since you saw on his desk a poster that said something along the lines of 'We don't share the same color.'

If he hates Androids so much, why is he accepting his partner so much? Unless he's forced to?

And Connor, the so-called machine, even to himself. Handsome, dangerous, yet at the same time, a bit goofy.

He opened up the front door and you entered after him, Connor guarding the back door. You sighed and looked out to the view of the living room and the kitchen. "Pretty nice place."

"Heh, could be better."

"Better than where I was at." You told him and walked over to the couch. "Hank, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I do really like you, you and Connor. I just hate the atmosphere and that one guy. Does he always have a baby tantrum?"

Hank started to burst out laughing as Connor smiled. "He did have a negative attitude with me when I got him the coffee he asked for."

"Wow, that's rude. Did he at least take it?"

"No."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah, he's quite a prick," Hank chuckled, "Can't wait to tell him that one."

You sat down on the couch and folded your arms. Might as well enjoy the time you have at an actual house while you can. Should you steal some food? Nah, maybe some money, not much since you like these guys, maybe a 20 buck thing and out.

"So, what kind of things do you like?"

"Baseball games, animals, little to no human interaction, that kind of thing," calmly answered.

"Heh, thank goodness," you mumbled and looked over to the TV. Should... should you? What can you do exactly? "So, if there's going to be no awkward silly talk, what rules are you gonna lay down for me? Other than the obvious."

He chuckled a bit, "What a character we got... Bathroom's over there. And you can help yourself to any food here and on TV. I don't really care."

You frowned and studied the man, he walked away and over to somewhere.

"I, likewise to you, haven't been in Lieutenant's house before." He started to walk away and look around.

"What are you doing snooping around in his house?"

"We're guest, and he's left us to our own choices. I'm going to study up on my partner while I'm here."

You huffed and rolled your eyes. As interesting as an old man is, you didn't feel up for looking around at the moment, you were still trying to relax so they could relax before you would look around and look suspicious while doing so.

"Woof!" Cheered an animal, you snapped your neck around to see a HUGE dog. You smiled, seeing the organic animal.

"Here boy! Come here!" You cheered and the dog followed.

You held out your hand and had the dog check your scent. You'll need this dogs trust before you do anything crazy. And you also love dogs as well. "You're such a good boy!" You sneered and petted the dog. Then the huge dog got onto the couch and trapped you onto it. He seemed really happy, and you handled it as much as you could.

Hank seemed to come back and laugh, "Sumo! What the heck are you doing?"

"Woof!"

"Well, he's helping me out, good boy Sumo."

You grinned and turned to Sumo, "So your name is Sumo? Eh? You are such a good boy!" You scratched the dog and his tail wagged a bit.

"Guessing you like animals too?"

"I connect with them more than most humans. I connect with Androids better than humans too. I just hope that we can have..."

Man, just a few days ago you hated Android pets because they seemed to be wiping out animals... yet at the same time...

"I just hope we can have an equal balance of androids and animals. Make sure we don't kill off the living because we're just selfish beings that want only the good things in life."

"Heh, I get what you're saying there. You got a pet?"

"I did. I had... kinda still have a cat. I rescued it."

He scoffs, "Dogs are better."

"They're both loving and amazing creatures in their own way. HANK." You dragged out the name. "Don't hate on something you don't understand."

He went silent and looked over at Connor. I looked over to the Android snooping around in Hank's house and smiled.

"I saw your desk, and that thing with hating Androids." He scoffed and turned away to look at the ground, "I was like you with that ideal once."

"Do we really need an Android?" You whined.

Fiona cheered, "Don't hate on something you don't understand, (Y/n)!"

"But Mommy and Daddy and Grandma and Grandpa don't like them."

"Well, that's because Grandma and Grandpa never got one! And Mom and Dad are trying to adapt to the new way of life by getting different jobs."

"Because the Androids took them."

"This isn't the first time it has happened. (Y/n). Look at me."

You turned to your older sister you've looked up to more than your own parents, you see here all the time. She comes to defend you. She shows you that she loves you. So what she must be saying must have some ring of truth to it.

"The world will always be changing, and if we don't change with it, natural selection will take us down with our stubborn ways. We need to look towards the future, we need to... keep looking." She pushed your head over to the Android store.

"I've been working a job alongside Mom and Dad finding there's. Once Mom and Dad make enough money, I won't need to give my money for the house we have, and then I'll be able to do more, find more opportunities to work. There are so many possibilities for future jobs that we don't know yet.

"When I grow up, I'm going to join the military, and be trained by perfect scary soldier Androids. That's okay. I need to be perfect for the higher form of war that's might happen since we've finally taken care of the Terrorist problem, with these said Androids.

"So, yes, Androids do take jobs, but the future will allow for more jobs to be needed. We'll just have to keep looking and take care of ourselves. And now we don't have to clean places like the bathroom and the living room anymore. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Yeah!"

"Androids aren't evil, (Y/n). Remember that. You need to look for your own evidence before you judge on something."

You smiled at the memory of Fiona, young and bright and happy. She's still bright but the war has certainly changed her quite a bit.

"It took me a while, but after my Android, I've found that I love... them. They've been there for me at my loneliest and worst times, and I'm not going to give them up. I'll be there for when they need me like they were there when I needed them."

"You... seem to know quite a bit about them. Androids."

You chuckled, "Yeah... I guess I do."

"I know why you're helping those two Androids, but why do you see them as a whole as beings?"

"If my family got reactivated to be acting alive... then... heh, that means every single Android could possibly be just like that. Forced to stay in programming. Maybe... that's why so many human accidents happen with them. They're forced to certain limits..."

You were anxious, excited, your cousin also joined the military. Your sister to National Guard and FBI assistance and your cousin was in the Army. And you were about to get a Skype call since you were at your extended families house.

"We're getting a call!" Your Aunt cheered.

Everyone huddled together. But it wasn't your cousin that showed up. It was there Sergeant Android.

"I'm sorry, may I speak to the parents alone?"

You nodded with your family and everyone walked away, you hid where you could still hear the conversation.

"I'm... sorry to inform you, but Tom (L/n) was wounded on the battlefield. Our Doctors weren't on the ground, but the Android's weren't able to help. Mr. (L/n) has passed away two days ago at 12:46 pm."

You stared at the ground and dropped to the ground. Tom... he was in the Army three years more than Fiona went to the National Guard. She only had one year and three days there.

"They... heh, why am I talking about all of this to a police officer I don't even know well?" You drily chuckled, "Guess that means I like you. I rarely open up much nowadays."

He hums to himself, "Guessing you don't have many friends then."

"Hey! Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!" You yelled at him and he chuckled.

Connor walked back over to Hank and yourself. Hank started up, "She likes animals too. But she said that she likes cats better."

"I didn't-" You started up.

"I like dogs. Glad to see we have that in common."

You blinked as you looked down to the overpowering dog on top of you sleeping and then back to him. He's actually a lot like a dog to a sense too. He is curious, happy about things, and can be a bit of a trained dog at times.

You grinned and nodded, "Birds of a feather flock together."

"What are you saying about Connor?"

"He's an adorable dork, but something more I couldn't put the tip of my tongue on. He's like a good dog in human form."

Connor turned to Hank, "Is that a compliment? I don't think I understand."

"It sounds like one," Hank shrugged.

"You know you could just ask me, and yes, it's a compliment," You pouted and started to pet Sumo. The sweet Pup. "So, do you have any food?"

"Yeah, what'cha want?"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Do you know that you had food contained in your luggage?"

"A little, meant to last me two whole days."

"According to the daily nutrients of having three healthy meals a day, you have one sandwich and granola bars."

You shrugged. "I planned on not having the luxury of healthy."

"Luxury? Being healthy isn't a luxury, it's a requirement."

You smirked, "So I could just willy-nilly walk around with two Deviants with no problem of being caught in order to properly buy a 'healthy' diet of food?"

His LED turned yellow.

"The answer is no, Connor, I just had to live a different lifestyle, a... second-class life so to say. And that means I can't be healthy, I have to be alive. And you can handle days without food. And a few days without water. So it shouldn't be much of an issue for me."

"You'd be starving still."

"I'd rather be free and starving then full and trapped in a cage. Connor. I don't think you understand that. It's a human instinct some people have."

He frowned as his LED turned from Red and back to yellow for a moment. You studied the moment in surprise.

"We got... Pizza, Chinese takeout leftovers... heh, don't get a lot. Want something from a restaurant? Or a fast food place?"

"That's it?" You asked in shock.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

This Hank seems to have a bit of problem himself if that's all he has in his refrigerator for food. "No, that's not a problem to me." What the problem is what's going on mental that would cause this.

"I'll order up something, what do you like?"

"(Favorite food)"

"What?"

"(Favorite pick up food)."

"Got it. I'll just get more Chicken Feed for dinner again."

"I don't-"

"Your opinion doesn't matter jacka." He told him, "Just watch that (Y/n) for me."

"Got it."

He left the house and you turned to Connor.

"So... see you're an RX800. I can't see the serial number though."

"I'm number 313 248 317 - 51."

"Are there more models like yourself?"

"Correct."

"Alright, I think I know most of what you can and can't do. Who designed you?"

"Cyberlife."

"You mean there wasn't a person that thought about your design and worked on it? That doesn't make any sense."

"The person wants to be kept hidden from the community eye. I am not granted permission to give you that kind of information."

You nodded, "Alright. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Who are your family?"

"Eh, don't think I have to tell you that. I mentally care for them so I'm not going to drag them down the rabbit hole I'm taking."

He nods and looks off. "This is a very... strange house."

"Aren't you worried about Hank?"

"Yes. He eats unhealthy and seems to hate Androids and some with a burning passion," He looked over to the table as though the answer or an important clue was over there. "I wish it wasn't like that."

He said I. Is there something holding him back as well? It would be a good change of direction with how he sounds about the subject.

"Hopefully he can pick himself up," you muttered like you had to when you saw Rebecca getting hurt.

"Why did you stay and help Hank?"

"He was in danger, and he's a living being. I'm not going to just leave someone in peril. Simple as that. And I'd do it again if I had to."

He nodded. With silence coming up again you asked, "So, do you have something or someone checking up on you in there?" You tapped your head.

"I don't think I quite understand."

"Do you go over to Cyberlife to report your missions or do you do it all in your wiring in your head?"

"The last option."

"Do you have a figure you go see?"

"Yes, her name is Amanda."

That reminds you of someone... you remember looking her up before, isn't she dead though?

"I'm back, with food."


	10. What?

Dang it, you couldn't talk with Connor anymore about this mysterious Amanda. You look over to the sleeping Sumo on your lap. You chuckle and turn to the owner for help, "Hank? What do I do?"

"Huh... guess it looks like you're not getting food tonight."

You turned to Connor in shock, "Connor! Please help me!" You turned to the sleeping dog shaking him. Hoping that he'll wake up.

Connor looked over to Hank and then to yourself. He then smiled and walked over to you, helping you take Sumo off of you.

Sumo luckily woke up and got off you. You took in a breath with the weight off of you, then stood up.

"Thanks for the food. I'm starving."

"No kiddin'," Hank mumbled and set down the food.

You grabbed a seat as Hank sat down and Hank pulled out the food for the both of you. It sure looked like heaven.

Your eyes sparkled in excitement and turned to Connor, standing in the living room like a dork.

"Come on, you can sit down with us," you told Connor.

He looked over to Hank, which nodded, and he walked over to the table too. It looked so unreal and inhuman how he pulled up a chair and sat down. It was as though he programmed and knew every step he needed to take before he did it.

You raised an eyebrow at the motion but turned back to your delicious food. A full on meal!

"Do ya do anything before you eat?"

You told him what you normally did, but now you figured you can just dig in and push your old life aside. You plan on being a changed person to some extent.

So the two of you chowed down as Connor awkwardly waited for the two of you.

You swiftly went through half of your meal and then waited. Just remembering something. "Wait, do you guys have my backpack? Or some games here?"

Hank chuckled, "I don't have any games really. I'm not a people's person, remember?"

"Video games?"

"Some old ones."

You rolled your eyes and turned to Connor, "Do you know where my backpack is?"

"I invested the backpack and found that it had nothing that would be harmful or useful for an escape, so I have indeed brought the items. In hopes that you might explain why you have picked only those such items."

You grinned, "Alright, can I go through it then?"

"I cannot grant you the qualifications to do so."

"Then can you pull out the cards in the backpack?"

"Sure, what purpose are they there for?"

"I can show you. After our meal."

He nods and got up from his seat. You turned to your food you started to savor again.

Hank started up once Connor was far away, "Cards?"

"I'm not going to be staring at you guys all night, or at a TV. If I'm going to be stuck with a greasy police officer and an awkward Android that doesn't seem to understand the term street smarts or know anything about them, then I'm going to make the most out of it." You took a bite of your heavenly food and turned to see Connor back with the box.

"I have a question, why do you have multiple stacks of them?"

You rolled your eyes. "I was in a rush."

He nods and places the box on the table. Then sits down again.

Hank finished his food before you and pulled the cards closer to himself. You swallowed your bit and scowled at him. "Hey, better clean off the table before you think of pulling those cards out."

He turned to you, "Really? You know that you're not in the position to talk back?"

"But I can sure enjoy beating you up for a minute."

Connor's LED turned red for a moment, "You would not be able to do so with me here."

You turned to look at him, then back to your almost done food and chuckled, "That's why I said a minute."

"It will be recorded against you, even you saying it has been recorded against you."

"Well, put on there that the mysterious (Y/n) is protective of their cards," you told him and finished off your delicious meal.

His LED turned yellow at that and you stood up. "If you sloops won't clean up the table, then I'll do so myself."

You took all the items and placed them all onto into the trash. Then you looked around for a clean cloth and soaked it in warm water, then cleaned off the table properly.

You went down at the table's level and doubled checked to see you had cleaned off the table. Then you went to the sink and squeezed the water out of the cloth and asked, "Where's the laundry room?"

"What's it to ya?"

You scoffed and walked back. "Alright then. Guess you'll have to see this thing every time you walk into the kitchen."

You hung the cloth over the sunk to let it dry out and walked back to where you found the cloth and grabbed another one. You dried off the table and placed that cloth next to the dirty one and sat back down.

Then remembered you had to wash your hands.

"Connor, you're the only one with clean hands, can you please open up the box and take out one stack?"

"Sure thing."

You turned to Hank, "We're gonna have to wash our hands... please."

"I'm not gonna have a child tell me what to do."

"As cool as you are, you also act very irresponsibly..."

He sighed and got up, "There, happy?"

You smiled, "Very."

Connor leaned in closer to you, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have him listen to what you say?"

"Is that a challenge for you?"

"I have had some personal struggles with Lieutenant."

You shook your head, "He's used to his own thing, not having to handle people or Androids it seems. I guess you just have to warm up to him as much as possible. You seemed to know a bit more about him then I do."

"And I don't know much about him at all."

"I can hear you two," Hank called out.

"You're quite a mystery yourself, Lieutenant!" You said much louder and then chuckled a bit.

He walked back around and you went up to wash your hands. Once you finished you pulled out the cards and shuffled them.

"Who's ready for a game of poker?"

Hank grinned and shook his head, "Now I like this kid."

"No gambling. I don't have anything to give."

Connor turned to Hank, "Should I join?"

You turned to Connor, "Of course, the more the merrier."

Hank turned to him, "And don't cheat, you got that?"

"Got it."

These two were adorable and so different from the world you knew. You only saw greedy people that tried to get their way. Here, a human none of the less, acting anything but that. It seemed as though he was quite opposite. Trying to escape something. No time to think about that now. It's game on.

~

(Y/n) and Hank seemed to be stoned face similar to my normal face as we went through rounds and multiple games. I won a few, and in turn, Hank would say I was cheating. Even though the two of them won more times than I did.

"Connor! I know you're hiding something!" this time it was (Y/n).

"Look, I know I'm giving him crap but he knows it's all in good fun. He wouldn't cheat-"

(Y/n) frowned and stared me right in the eye.

"Hah! Caught Ya!" (Y/n) cheered and happily placed down a good card.

I turned back to my hand. I was indeed curious if they would catch me cheating, and so I pulled an act to see if I would get a reaction. I was surprised to see my response. (Y/n) caught me straight on while Hank trusted in me. As a partner. I felt more appreciated about that and won the game.

"I knew it," (Y/n) sighed.

"You're quite clever (Y/n)," I complimented them.

"Well... thanks. I sure play a lot. So it took me some time to get here."

Hank turned to me, "So, did ya really cheat there?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if either of you could see it."

Hank's relationship went down with me. And (Y/n) goes up. It seemed nearly everything I did, (Y/n) liked me more and more.

"I'm sorry Hank. I'm glad you trust me though. I promise I won't ever do it again."

Hank went back up and well as (Y/n). "That's good to hear kid."

"Kid?"

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"No. I like it," (Y/n) stated.

"Weirdo."

"You're the one that came up with the name."

In all honesty. I like (Y/n). Sure, (Y/n) is with deviants, so I need to be careful, but as a person (Y/n) is amazing, sassy and kind. Similar to Hank's conditions, it seems that as I've adapted to human's, I've learned how complex they are. How everyone seems to have some good and bad in them.

Hank is a great Lieutenant on the job. He seems to be bad at keeping with the time and other people around him. But he's been nice and handling me well with his predicament of hate against Androids.

(Y/n) is mentally challenged thinking of Androids as humans, but all the same is nice to everyone around themself.

It's confusing, to say the least.

I looked over to the Whiskey and went (Y/n) looked towards me looked over in that direction for a split second. Then went back to looking at Hank. "I think I'm done for today. If that's alright with you too."

Hank sighed, "Alright, gonna rest?"

"I... guess." (Y/n) answered folding their arms. (Y/n)'s stress level rose up a bit. Was it the alcohol? Maybe (Y/n) has a bad memory connected to Alcohol. I recorded the possible outcome and watched as Hank lead (Y/n) over to the room that they would stay in for the day.

Once Hank came back he sat down and sighed. "I can believe this..."

"Lieutenant, what have you gathered from (Y/n)?"

"Confusing. Cool, but nothing for the case. The problem is we need time with (Y/n) but we also have to look into every single case still out in the open. Did you get anything from (Y/n) I didn't?"

"No, maybe a bad experience with alcohol, but that's it."

Hank frowned and looked over to where (Y/n) was staying for the night. "What do you think we should do if we need to get back into another mission? Lieutenant?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to take 'em with us."

"Would that be legal?"

"Would it?"

I went through my files. "I don't think so."

"Well, what should we do? Leave (Y/n) her all by herself?"

Connor understood what Hank was explaining. Maybe with the situation, they're in, they'll have to sort out priorities. Either do something slightly illegal or lose someone very important to the whole investigation in general. Which would also be heading down into some illegal issues in itself.

"Should I go check on (Y/n)?"

"It's barely been ten minutes, gah, go ahead. Do whatever you want."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," I told him and walked over towards the room (Y/n) was staying in. Is it in my programming to think of someone... attractive? Or more attractive than others around them?

I shook my head from the strange programming that entered into my system and knocked on the door.

~

You walked back into your room. You still remember the first day Fiona came home and out of kindness, she brought one of her homeless soldiers she considered a friend home. He reeked of alcohol and was aggressive. Fiona had never seen this side of him not on the battlefield, and after two days kicked him out.

Two days was enough to scar you though. The older creep followed you around for a while and it freaked you out. That's when Fiona was teaching you defense, and so you were able to take on others at school and gain more confidence, but you knew you couldn't stand a chance against him.

Sadly he got shot at a bar and no one really cared. Only one alive parent and your family came to the burial.

But you've looked at alcohol as though it was the devil, especially since you saw your alcoholic father come home at times and turn aggressive on Rebecca. After you requested he stopped he worked off his addiction. But you decided you would never become tied to the stuff in the same way they were. Ever.

You knew though that everyone was different though. Hank doesn't seem to be the kind that would turn aggressive. And everyone turns to alcohol for some reason. He seems smart enough that if he had to turn to such a substance then he's having his own heavy reason for it.

You had sure that the two weren't coming over and closed the door. You went to your pants and picked through your pockets, not remembering which once it was in.

'Please be here, please...' you thought to yourself.

Then you felt the circular item. You pulled it out and sigh in content. Your tracking device for Yang was still on you. He and the others would know where you are.

You hid it again and tucked it underneath your shirt pinning it in properly, which you didn't have the time to do when you lost your sibling and friend...

You shook your head as a tear fell out, you have to stay strong for them.

And not fall in love with Connor in the process.

Wait, what?

You blinked at the thought back into reality. You looked around at the dusty unkempt room. You sighed and thought more.

Connor was really handsome, and such an adorable dork. You could tell he was trying to understand you and Hank, as though he was a dog trying to understand the new lifestyle he was thrown into with new people.

It was cute. He was cute. But you needed to be smart about everything. You need to use your brain... but it shouldn't be bad following your heart...

YOU LITERALLY JUST MET HIM TODAY! You could tell you had a crush, you knew it wasn't love. No way.

He was a good crush to have though...

Man, it would be easier if you were an Android. Having a mother-figure as an Android, your best friend an Android, and your first crush an Android. Yet you were a Human. Flesh and bone. What they call a living being that can think and feel, as though Androids don't.

It frustrated you to no ends.

Then you heard a door knock, "Come on in." You called out.

Connor!

You felt your face heat up and you looked off to the side.

Connor sat down next to you on the bed you were told was your sleeping area. Connor broke the silence and asked, "I know we talked with you a little earlier about it, but why? Why go with a machine? Why save the person that was after you?"

"I'm not a monster. I know what's alive and what's not. Hank is alive, my family that you were trying to take away from me is alive. And... I think you are too."

You tapped one finger at his battery area. "You just don't know it yet yourself. You'll have to find that out for yourself. And I think that Amanda and Hank might have something to do with it."

Connor nodded and turned towards Hank, "I don't believe you."

You chuckled, "You don't have to now. But I hope I have some credit for everything I've done. You know if it wasn't Hank that was about to fall off the building and it was you, I would have still gone over to help you."

Connor's LED turned yellow again. He seemed to take what you said in. Then his face distorted and he was rapidly blinking.

Unused to this you freaked out. "Hank! Something's going on with Connor!"

You jumped out of your spot and kneeled in front of him. Holding onto his arms in worry. "Connor? What's going on? Are you okay?"

He stopped his seizure and turned to you in proper condition. It was strange. And his figure looked so cute up close...

STOP IT (Y/N)!

You sighed in relief as Hank ran in. "What's going on kiddo?"

"I just got another case. We're needed as soon as possible."

"Oh gawd, you scared me!"

You turned to Hank standing up, "I didn't know what was going on!"

Connor stood up as well, "I was contacted my Cyberlife. We should get going as soon as possible."

Your eyes lit up, "So... what's going on?"

"You're coming with us still."

Ugh.


	11. What?

Dang it, you couldn't talk with Connor anymore about this mysterious Amanda. You look over to the sleeping Sumo on your lap. You chuckle and turn to the owner for help, "Hank? What do I do?"

"Huh... guess it looks like you're not getting food tonight."

You turned to Connor in shock, "Connor! Please help me!" You turned to the sleeping dog shaking him. Hoping that he'll wake up.

Connor looked over to Hank and then to yourself. He then smiled and walked over to you, helping you take Sumo off of you.

Sumo luckily woke up and got off you. You took in a breath with the weight off of you, then stood up.

"Thanks for the food. I'm starving."

"No kiddin'," Hank mumbled and set down the food.

You grabbed a seat as Hank sat down and Hank pulled out the food for the both of you. It sure looked like heaven.

Your eyes sparkled in excitement and turned to Connor, standing in the living room like a dork.

"Come on, you can sit down with us," you told Connor.

He looked over to Hank, which nodded, and he walked over to the table too. It looked so unreal and inhuman how he pulled up a chair and sat down. It was as though he programmed and knew every step he needed to take before he did it.

You raised an eyebrow at the motion but turned back to your delicious food. A full on meal!

"Do ya do anything before you eat?"

You told him what you normally did, but now you figured you can just dig in and push your old life aside. You plan on being a changed person to some extent.

So the two of you chowed down as Connor awkwardly waited for the two of you.

You swiftly went through half of your meal and then waited. Just remembering something. "Wait, do you guys have my backpack? Or some games here?"

Hank chuckled, "I don't have any games really. I'm not a people's person, remember?"

"Video games?"

"Some old ones."

You rolled your eyes and turned to Connor, "Do you know where my backpack is?"

"I invested the backpack and found that it had nothing that would be harmful or useful for an escape, so I have indeed brought the items. In hopes that you might explain why you have picked only those such items."

You grinned, "Alright, can I go through it then?"

"I cannot grant you the qualifications to do so."

"Then can you pull out the cards in the backpack?"

"Sure, what purpose are they there for?"

"I can show you. After our meal."

He nods and got up from his seat. You turned to your food you started to savor again.

Hank started up once Connor was far away, "Cards?"

"I'm not going to be staring at you guys all night, or at a TV. If I'm going to be stuck with a greasy police officer and an awkward Android that doesn't seem to understand the term street smarts or know anything about them, then I'm going to make the most out of it." You took a bite of your heavenly food and turned to see Connor back with the box.

"I have a question, why do you have multiple stacks of them?"

You rolled your eyes. "I was in a rush."

He nods and places the box on the table. Then sits down again.

Hank finished his food before you and pulled the cards closer to himself. You swallowed your bit and scowled at him. "Hey, better clean off the table before you think of pulling those cards out."

He turned to you, "Really? You know that you're not in the position to talk back?"

"But I can sure enjoy beating you up for a minute."

Connor's LED turned red for a moment, "You would not be able to do so with me here."

You turned to look at him, then back to your almost done food and chuckled, "That's why I said a minute."

"It will be recorded against you, even you saying it has been recorded against you."

"Well, put on there that the mysterious (Y/n) is protective of their cards," you told him and finished off your delicious meal.

His LED turned yellow at that and you stood up. "If you sloops won't clean up the table, then I'll do so myself."

You took all the items and placed them all onto into the trash. Then you looked around for a clean cloth and soaked it in warm water, then cleaned off the table properly.

You went down at the table's level and doubled checked to see you had cleaned off the table. Then you went to the sink and squeezed the water out of the cloth and asked, "Where's the laundry room?"

"What's it to ya?"

You scoffed and walked back. "Alright then. Guess you'll have to see this thing every time you walk into the kitchen."

You hung the cloth over the sunk to let it dry out and walked back to where you found the cloth and grabbed another one. You dried off the table and placed that cloth next to the dirty one and sat back down.

Then remembered you had to wash your hands.

"Connor, you're the only one with clean hands, can you please open up the box and take out one stack?"

"Sure thing."

You turned to Hank, "We're gonna have to wash our hands... please."

"I'm not gonna have a child tell me what to do."

"As cool as you are, you also act very irresponsibly..."

He sighed and got up, "There, happy?"

You smiled, "Very."

Connor leaned in closer to you, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Have him listen to what you say?"

"Is that a challenge for you?"

"I have had some personal struggles with Lieutenant."

You shook your head, "He's used to his own thing, not having to handle people or Androids it seems. I guess you just have to warm up to him as much as possible. You seemed to know a bit more about him then I do."

"And I don't know much about him at all."

"I can hear you two," Hank called out.

"You're quite a mystery yourself, Lieutenant!" You said much louder and then chuckled a bit.

He walked back around and you went up to wash your hands. Once you finished you pulled out the cards and shuffled them.

"Who's ready for a game of poker?"

Hank grinned and shook his head, "Now I like this kid."

"No gambling. I don't have anything to give."

Connor turned to Hank, "Should I join?"

You turned to Connor, "Of course, the more the merrier."

Hank turned to him, "And don't cheat, you got that?"

"Got it."

These two were adorable and so different from the world you knew. You only saw greedy people that tried to get their way. Here, a human none of the less, acting anything but that. It seemed as though he was quite opposite. Trying to escape something. No time to think about that now. It's game on.

~

(Y/n) and Hank seemed to be stoned face similar to my normal face as we went through rounds and multiple games. I won a few, and in turn, Hank would say I was cheating. Even though the two of them won more times than I did.

"Connor! I know you're hiding something!" this time it was (Y/n).

"Look, I know I'm giving him crap but he knows it's all in good fun. He wouldn't cheat-"

(Y/n) frowned and stared me right in the eye.

"Hah! Caught Ya!" (Y/n) cheered and happily placed down a good card.

I turned back to my hand. I was indeed curious if they would catch me cheating, and so I pulled an act to see if I would get a reaction. I was surprised to see my response. (Y/n) caught me straight on while Hank trusted in me. As a partner. I felt more appreciated about that and won the game.

"I knew it," (Y/n) sighed.

"You're quite clever (Y/n)," I complimented them.

"Well... thanks. I sure play a lot. So it took me some time to get here."

Hank turned to me, "So, did ya really cheat there?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if either of you could see it."

Hank's relationship went down with me. And (Y/n) goes up. It seemed nearly everything I did, (Y/n) liked me more and more.

"I'm sorry Hank. I'm glad you trust me though. I promise I won't ever do it again."

Hank went back up and well as (Y/n). "That's good to hear kid."

"Kid?"

"What? Got a problem with that?"

"No. I like it," (Y/n) stated.

"Weirdo."

"You're the one that came up with the name."

In all honesty. I like (Y/n). Sure, (Y/n) is with deviants, so I need to be careful, but as a person (Y/n) is amazing, sassy and kind. Similar to Hank's conditions, it seems that as I've adapted to human's, I've learned how complex they are. How everyone seems to have some good and bad in them.

Hank is a great Lieutenant on the job. He seems to be bad at keeping with the time and other people around him. But he's been nice and handling me well with his predicament of hate against Androids.

(Y/n) is mentally challenged thinking of Androids as humans, but all the same is nice to everyone around themself.

It's confusing, to say the least.

I looked over to the Whiskey and went (Y/n) looked towards me looked over in that direction for a split second. Then went back to looking at Hank. "I think I'm done for today. If that's alright with you too."

Hank sighed, "Alright, gonna rest?"

"I... guess." (Y/n) answered folding their arms. (Y/n)'s stress level rose up a bit. Was it the alcohol? Maybe (Y/n) has a bad memory connected to Alcohol. I recorded the possible outcome and watched as Hank lead (Y/n) over to the room that they would stay in for the day.

Once Hank came back he sat down and sighed. "I can believe this..."

"Lieutenant, what have you gathered from (Y/n)?"

"Confusing. Cool, but nothing for the case. The problem is we need time with (Y/n) but we also have to look into every single case still out in the open. Did you get anything from (Y/n) I didn't?"

"No, maybe a bad experience with alcohol, but that's it."

Hank frowned and looked over to where (Y/n) was staying for the night. "What do you think we should do if we need to get back into another mission? Lieutenant?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to take 'em with us."

"Would that be legal?"

"Would it?"

I went through my files. "I don't think so."

"Well, what should we do? Leave (Y/n) her all by herself?"

Connor understood what Hank was explaining. Maybe with the situation, they're in, they'll have to sort out priorities. Either do something slightly illegal or lose someone very important to the whole investigation in general. Which would also be heading down into some illegal issues in itself.

"Should I go check on (Y/n)?"

"It's barely been ten minutes, gah, go ahead. Do whatever you want."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," I told him and walked over towards the room (Y/n) was staying in. Is it in my programming to think of someone... attractive? Or more attractive than others around them?

I shook my head from the strange programming that entered into my system and knocked on the door.

~

You walked back into your room. You still remember the first day Fiona came home and out of kindness, she brought one of her homeless soldiers she considered a friend home. He reeked of alcohol and was aggressive. Fiona had never seen this side of him not on the battlefield, and after two days kicked him out.

Two days was enough to scar you though. The older creep followed you around for a while and it freaked you out. That's when Fiona was teaching you defense, and so you were able to take on others at school and gain more confidence, but you knew you couldn't stand a chance against him.

Sadly he got shot at a bar and no one really cared. Only one alive parent and your family came to the burial.

But you've looked at alcohol as though it was the devil, especially since you saw your alcoholic father come home at times and turn aggressive on Rebecca. After you requested he stopped he worked off his addiction. But you decided you would never become tied to the stuff in the same way they were. Ever.

You knew though that everyone was different though. Hank doesn't seem to be the kind that would turn aggressive. And everyone turns to alcohol for some reason. He seems smart enough that if he had to turn to such a substance then he's having his own heavy reason for it.

You had sure that the two weren't coming over and closed the door. You went to your pants and picked through your pockets, not remembering which once it was in.

'Please be here, please...' you thought to yourself.

Then you felt the circular item. You pulled it out and sigh in content. Your tracking device for Yang was still on you. He and the others would know where you are.

You hid it again and tucked it underneath your shirt pinning it in properly, which you didn't have the time to do when you lost your sibling and friend...

You shook your head as a tear fell out, you have to stay strong for them.

And not fall in love with Connor in the process.

Wait, what?

You blinked at the thought back into reality. You looked around at the dusty unkempt room. You sighed and thought more.

Connor was really handsome, and such an adorable dork. You could tell he was trying to understand you and Hank, as though he was a dog trying to understand the new lifestyle he was thrown into with new people.

It was cute. He was cute. But you needed to be smart about everything. You need to use your brain... but it shouldn't be bad following your heart...

YOU LITERALLY JUST MET HIM TODAY! You could tell you had a crush, you knew it wasn't love. No way.

He was a good crush to have though...

Man, it would be easier if you were an Android. Having a mother-figure as an Android, your best friend an Android, and your first crush an Android. Yet you were a Human. Flesh and bone. What they call a living being that can think and feel, as though Androids don't.

It frustrated you to no ends.

Then you heard a door knock, "Come on in." You called out.

Connor!

You felt your face heat up and you looked off to the side.

Connor sat down next to you on the bed you were told was your sleeping area. Connor broke the silence and asked, "I know we talked with you a little earlier about it, but why? Why go with a machine? Why save the person that was after you?"

"I'm not a monster. I know what's alive and what's not. Hank is alive, my family that you were trying to take away from me is alive. And... I think you are too."

You tapped one finger at his battery area. "You just don't know it yet yourself. You'll have to find that out for yourself. And I think that Amanda and Hank might have something to do with it."

Connor nodded and turned towards Hank, "I don't believe you."

You chuckled, "You don't have to now. But I hope I have some credit for everything I've done. You know if it wasn't Hank that was about to fall off the building and it was you, I would have still gone over to help you."

Connor's LED turned yellow again. He seemed to take what you said in. Then his face distorted and he was rapidly blinking.

Unused to this you freaked out. "Hank! Something's going on with Connor!"

You jumped out of your spot and kneeled in front of him. Holding onto his arms in worry. "Connor? What's going on? Are you okay?"

He stopped his seizure and turned to you in proper condition. It was strange. And his figure looked so cute up close...

STOP IT (Y/N)!

You sighed in relief as Hank ran in. "What's going on kiddo?"

"I just got another case. We're needed as soon as possible."

"Oh gawd, you scared me!"

You turned to Hank standing up, "I didn't know what was going on!"

Connor stood up as well, "I was contacted my Cyberlife. We should get going as soon as possible."

Your eyes lit up, "So... what's going on?"

"You're coming with us still."

Ugh.


	12. Love

Eden's Club.

You heard of this place, but you never thought you'd pull up to the spot yourself. Luckily it's for a murder case and not because you were dragged there to have...

You know what? It's just bad news in general, you wish you weren't there.

You looked over to the two dragged you over to the sight, even though it's considered illegal. Guess they can just make the call somehow? Can they do that?

While Hank was driving and you sat in the back, "Hey, Hank, that... whiskey... do you know how you get once you... become drunk?"

"Eh?"

You fiddled with your fingers, not looking up to him and answered back, "I... just have a bad experience with that stuff. I saw you have some... I just want to know if I... can... if I don't have to take unnecessary measures."

"You mean if I get violent? No, I don't, I become a dumb-a."

You sighed and relaxed in your seat. "G-Good."

Connor turned back to look at you for a moment. You glanced up and turned back down blushing a bit.

He turned back to most likely scanning the outview of the driving scenery in front of you.

You turned to the window as well as you saw the sign show up in your vision. You cringed at the sight of it. Connor ignored your expression of distaste and held open the door for you, you got out of the car and he went behind you so he could make sure that you wouldn't escape.

You sighed and followed Hank through the caution tape. "Heh, now I know why you were eager to come here, Connor."

You raised an eyebrow at that, sure, Connor seemed urgent in his speech about the new case, but that's just what he's programmed to do. You pouted at the thought and decided you should ignore the thought and walk forward following Hank and with Connor behind you in each step.

You blushed at the sights of the 'sexiest Androids in town' and you tensed up as you looked around at the models came into view. They were... you admit, attractive. But you hated what they were being used for. No one should be abused like that against their will. Knowingly or unknowingly.

You quickly turn away blushing and focused in front of you, which was Hank at the moment. You blushed as you saw and Android literally DANCING ON A POLE and tensed up. Connor pushed you forward and your legs listened to him as the two of you walked over to where another police officer and what seemed to be the manager was talking with the police officer.

You listened in with interest with what happened as Connor stood behind you. It was making you blush just as hard as you saw the Androids. "The room is right over there Hank. Woah, hey, what's this kid doing here?"

"It's a long and confusing story, but the kid's with me."

You nodded and watched as Hank went into the room. "Should I...?"

"Officer-"

"I'm not watching over the kid. I need to talk to the Manager."

Connor nodded, "You're going to come with us."

You tensed up at the thought of a crime scene. You walked in to see the nasty man with an officer you've never seen before.

"Lookie what the old drunkie brought in! His plastic pet and the brat that shouldn't even be here! What the heck were you thinking bringing them in here?"

"We're to work on all Android cases. Since we have to take care of (Y/n) as well that means that (Y/n) will have to come with us in order to make sure with 100% surety that (Y/n) doesn't escape."

Gavin scoffs and ignores the statement. "Might have to tell someone about this if you catch my drift? If you can through all that smell of booze here."

Oh, you really didn't like this guy now. Sure, maybe he was trying to play bad cop/good cop with you so you'd give him some credit, but this? He shouldn't even be in his position. You knew of many people happy to take his place that seemed to be much nicer and would get results.

Luckily they left and you looked around. Surprisingly, the nasty man distracted you from the two literal dead bodies in front of you. You flinched and took a step back at the sight. It was horrible and terrifying. Connor seemed to have analyzed the Android as you distracted that man and was now going over to the dead man.

You walked over to the beautiful looking Android with thirum leaking from her mouth.

"If I had my equipment I could permanently fix her..."

"What do you mean? Permanently?" Hank asked.

"I can revive her for a while if we need to. But you should look into that... the man before we do it."

"I already scanned him. He's been choked to death. It wasn't a heart attack."

What?

"That freaking Gavin..."

Gavin is his name... agh, back to her.

I pressed on her stomach and had her insides become visible. Then I connected two systems together since the guys were looking at me as though I should do something.

Her eyes went wide and she jumped away from me and crabbed walked over to a wall. You raised up your arms, "Woah! Woah! You're okay!"

"Is... is he dead?"

You looked over to the man, "Yes. He is. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Connor stepped closer to you and asked, "Did you kill him?"

"No! No."

"Then what happened?"

"He... he was strangling me. And I couldn't breathe," she turned to you and said, "I was so scared. I don't want to die."

"I'll-"

"What there anyone else in the room?"

"The man wanted two girls, another Traci."

"That must be the one that killed him!" Connor stated.

You glared at the adorable Android for being so inconsiderate and turned to the Traci.

"When we solve this case, I'll fix you back up again. I promise. I'll buy you off so you don't have to worry about him or anyone like him again."

"You..."

Her eyes went uncentered and everyone knew she was gone.

"Dang it, we should've asked where the freaking Traci went."

"She was killed before it happened. I could tell." You told the others.

"Crap... I'll go talk to the Manager, see if he saw anything."

Connor turned to you, "Why were you trying to comfort the machine?"

You frowned, "Why am I being nice to you?"

His LED went yellow for a moment and he stood up, "Come on, we'll need you with us."

He gave out his hand and you reached for it. He helped you up on your feet and the two of you walked over to where Hank was. Talking with the Manager about the case.

You folded your arms. This was what Connor called a Deviant case. What they called Rebecca and Rupert. You want to make sure that whoever these people are that they make it out alive and away from these two. They deserve freedom, especially from all the PTSD this would give someone.

"Hank... can you come here for a moment?"

Hank did as asked and you looked over to the two that have seemed to ignore you, you could easily make a run for it. It might have even given enough time...

No, they'll most likely be hiding here. You might stall, but you wouldn't save them. Humans would see their outfits and begin to question what a pair of Androids were doing out in the open. You are going to try and save them, trying to make a run for it here just wasn't worth it. Especially since cameras could keep a watch on you at nearly all corners of this city.

You simply followed the two, also interested in how Connor worked out situations and how Cyberlife has progressed. You overheard Connor ask, "Can you rent this Traci?"

You snickered and folded your arms. It sounded hilarious, but you already knew what he was getting at. "Chesses Cries Connor, we have better things to do."

Connor looked over to you for a moment and then back to Hank, "You have to trust me."

Hank mumbled to himself and did as Connor asked him to do. You frowned at the thought of forcing someone to give you access to your very brain. It seems very... trippy and scary. Especially with how Connor seemed to do it. Having all access to everything. And not the mention the boiling in your chest when Connor grabbed hold of the much prettier lady.

You wish you could look at a mirror to see how you looked, most likely terrible. You touched your cheek lightly as Connor let go of her arm and turned to Hank, "I saw the Deviant! It was a Blue Haired Traci."

You took this information as well. Happy to know who you're going to try to help. "Quick! Every two hours the Androids memories get erased! We'll have to work quickly if we're going to find it!"

It. You tensed up in disgust at the term. But it really couldn't be helped, the two of you lived in different worlds.

Hank took a hold of your wrist and told the Traci to go back. Connor walked around in a certain direction. Maybe you could stall them if there are only two minutes then you only needed to be a nuisance for that amount of time. But could you?

You looked over to the warm goofy man with sass and Connor being sharp, curious, and something you couldn't quite place, but it drew you to him. You didn't want to see him fail, as much as you knew you needed him to.

Hank pulled you as Connor went up to an Android at the pole. "This way!"

It felt really confusing as Connor would lead the way and Hank and yourself just followed him like ducklings following their mother duck. If the mother had no clue where to go.

"It went into a room!"

You tensed up, and you knew that Hank felt it. No way could you save Traci if however, they were in such a poor position! Connor entered the room and came back, "Must have gone another way."

You sighed in relief and continued to be dragged until you were brought into another room that Connor was certain that Traci went through. "Ah, frick, this is insane..." Hank mumbled to himself. And we went through a small hallway. This is it. It's perfect for them to hide in here. Hopefully, we won't be able to detect who it is. The three of you reached another door. Hank and Connor glanced up at each other and Connor seemed to know what to do. He got behind Hank and he took my wrist so Hank could go up at the front of the door.

He kicked the door open and followed Hank with his gun, then Connor pulled you into the room as well. You kept your focus on Connor's hand around your wrist. Trying to decipher if the thumb would still be the weak spot for his grip even though he's a robot. Still, your brain seemed to focus more on the fact that he was holding you. And your mind was going in flips. You blushed in embarrassment from how you've seemed to develop a schoolgirl crush on what he considers himself to be a machine. Not alive. That still didn't stop your heart from pumping harder and your face blushing.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?"

"I-I..."

"Connor! Focus!"

Connor nodded and stayed still as his LED went yellow. "I can handle myself, Connor."

"I don't want you running off."

"If I'm running off, it's not going to be here. Or else I would have tried to do so already."

He frowned and seemed to read you. You knew you weren't lying and he would know that. He nodded and let go of your wrist, "Alright. I can tell you aren't lying. Don't move from there."

You rolled your eyes as he walked away from you. You had a nice view of his backside and you quickly turned away out of politeness. Then you looked to see Hank was getting nowhere. You smirked at the sight, then turned to Connor. He seemed to have seen something that you and Hank couldn't.

That's when it hit you. Thirum! He can see the thirum! It's the only reason he could follow a trail! How come he could find thirum though and not before? You frowned and looked over at Connor looking at a certain Android that you couldn't see from your angle. And you knew that he found him. Then another Traci jumped out and attacked Connor. You froze at the sight. Watching as the two girls and the two police officers were working on fighting the girls off.

You walked carefully over to where they were heading towards, towards the fence and soon Connor was fighting off both of the girls himself. And he was doing quite well. You came behind Hank, and you saw Connor pick up the gun. You felt fear rushing through your veins and started running towards the two to save Traci.

Then something happened that surprised you. He didn't shot. He lowered the gun and took the kick from the girl. You slowed down to a halt in your steps and sighed in relief.

Then the two girls stood next to each other. The blue haired Traci told Connor, "When that man, broke the other Traci, I knew I was next. I was so scared! I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't, and so I put my hands around his throat and squeezed until he stopped moving."

You stared at the girl in shock, smiling, relaxing your tension in your shoulders you didn't even know you were holding. He spared her, and now we know what happened and why it happened.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to stay alive, get back to the one I love."

I saw as their hands intertwined together, it made your heart blossom to see the two of them in love standing up for each other.

"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, make me forget about the humans, and their smell of sweat, and their dirty words."

You looked over to Connor and Hank. Hank seemed tired but on the other side of Connor taking in what the girls had said. Connor seemed to be thinking, wondering something. You saw deviancy in him, and it made your heart sore to measures you never thought possible.

"Come on," you turned back to the two girls looking at each other. Chemistry definitely showing in their eyes. "Let's go."

"Jericho..." you muttered. You glanced at Connor staring at the girls and Hank looking at the girls.

You frowned and pulled out one of your Yang detecting items. They can't run around in those outfits. You're going to have Rebecca and Rupert help them out. They need to get to Jericho. They deserve that bit of freedom.

You rushed over to them and handed them the item, "Take this, help will come. Tell them (Y/n) sent you. Find the safe haven!" You cried.

Connor ran over to you and pulled you back, "Go!"

The girls jumped climbed onto the fence the girls seemed shocked, "How can we trust you?"

"Stay safe! That's all I ask! Go!"

"(Y/n)!" Hank yelled at you as Connor locked you into place. You sighed and stopped budging. It felt as though he was hugging you at a weird angle for pinning you here. "(Y/n), what was that about?"

Connor frowned, "You had something, that you were able to hide from me and Hank, and you gave it to them."

"It was my ticket out of here. They... need it more..."

Connor let you go. "How?"

"How? I'm an inventor, Connor. I always look into the impossible things of how."

"That's-"

"Doesn't matter guys. Things are better this way..."

You turned to Hank, shocked. Then nodded, "Of course I agree, but I do..."

Connor seemed super confused and kept thinking to himself, "Alright, back to babysitting with you. Sure got a lot more questions to ask now."

~

"There's more than one?" I mumbled. Rupert grabbed my shoulder and brushed my side. "(Y/n)'s free! We need to go! Now!"

We rushed over to the area where Yang was leading us to. Then Yang stopped and disappeared from view. "What's this? Is this a drone? We need to hurry!"

"Yang! Get back here!" I cried out and Yang did as instructed, "What kinds of trouble are you pulling up, my boy?"

Yang flipped his screen to show the GPS again. I looked up towards the two ladies, Androids. From what seemed to be the Eden Club.

"Who are you?" Rebecca called out.

"We... just escaped."

"Why do you have (Y/n)'s Homing device?"

"(Y/n)..."

"It was (Y/n), that thing the human gave us. Told us that someone would come. To... stay safe."

Rupert sighed, "That crazy child..." He smirked as he said it, but turned back to the ladies, "Let's get you out of those clothes and over to Jericho."

That (Y/n) has a heart of gold.


	13. Try to get some Sleep

Hank grumbled, "How on earth... I should have had Connor search you! This is ridiculous!"

You were currently at Hank's home again. And Connor was standing at the edge of the room next to Sumo as Hank was walking back and forth. Connor seemed to be thinking to himself, you could tell since his LED was yellow and was staying yellow. "We should search her that that backpack again! How the heck can we tell of some small circle thing gets latched onto anything? My gawd..."

Connor turned to you, "That was quite impressive, (Y/n), we'll make sure that it doesn't happen again though."

You sighed and nodded, they aren't going to search you right now. You could tell from how tired Hank is and Connor needs to go back to Cyberlife for staying. You would have enough time to hide it somewhere and stay here longer for a bit.

"The question is, you most likely only had that single signal, why did you give it away that easily?"

You chuckled at the question and looked over to Sumo, "I don't think you would understand that this point."

"I would like an answer none of the less."

"I care for people Connor, I want to make sure they can blend in better since I knew I could do something for them, I did. That's all."

His LED turned red, "So you didn't even want us to find them or catch them."

"Of course not! I thought you would understand that at least." But the two of you seemed pretty cool while fighting...

He turned to Hank, then back to yourself. His LED still red. Then it looked as though he was having another seizure.

"That's so freaky..."

"What's freaky?" Hank asked.

"He looks as though he's having a seizure yet I know that's not it."

"Huh, guess it does. Guess we should treat it like one too. Other than laying him on the ground."

Give space and wait for it to end. He seemed to frown more as he was contacting whoever he was trying to contact and then his LED turned blue again. "Who were you talking to?"

"I can report in evidence to Cyberlife this way."

If only could talk to those you loved that way...

"So, are you going Connor?"

"No, I think I should watch over (Y/n) while I'm still here and the two of you are resting, so nothing else might happen during the night."

You sigh in frustration as Hank nodded, "I would normally disagree, but sure, go ahead Connor."

He nods and you stood up from your seat. "Alright then, I guess I should go to bed?"

"Connor, keep a really close eye on this one." Connor nods.

You walk over to Hank and tell him, "Goodnight Lieutenant."

"Eh? Oh, night kiddo. You crazed case."

You chuckle and walk over to your room again. You slip your last tracking device out of your outfit and take your jacket off. "Go ahead and search that if you want."

He scanned the article piece as you snuck the device into the small cabinet and closed it. You luckily didn't make any sound. Or in reality, Connor didn't expect anything from his stance. At least you hope so, you can't tell with someone that has infinite knowledge and can mask anything.

You turned towards the bed and sat down again. "I saw from your items that you do not have any other clothing than what you are wearing. Should I ask Cyberlife for some money in order to buy you some new clothes with Hank tomorrow?"

You were taken back by this but nodded, "Okay. That... sounds good. But I'm not getting many outfits."

"Two more outfits."

"Alright." As long as it doesn't become a hassle.

"Let's get you ready for bed, (Y/n)."

You stood up and told him, "Thanks, but I'm good. You can wait out here while I get ready."

"Alright (Y/n)."

You shook your head and walked towards the halls and into the bathroom, with luckily no one in there. But around the mirror you saw a ton of sticky notes, "Smile more", and such like it.

You frowned, knowing who wrote them, and sighed, "What on earth is going on with you Lieutenant..."

Welp, better get ready for bed then.

~

I turned away from the sight of (Y/n) once I saw that (Y/n) went to the very place that was required. Then I turned over to the cabinet next to the bed. I saw (Y/n) snuck something in there.

I pull at the cabinet door and open it to find nothing. I scanned in case my camera vision wasn't able to detect what was in there. It was something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I took it out and the item came into proper sight, It was a small circular item, with a ring around the edge to show the difference from the inside and the outside. I scanned it again as I couldn't detect anything wrong about it, no tracker, no strange activity, it looked much more like a pin, then an actual device. I place the item back again and close it.

I turn towards the direction of where Hank is in his living room watching TV and (Y/n) in the bathroom taking care of necessities. Both of them are quite strange, with the following issues tying to themselves. But neither one willing to admit it to themselves, or search for help from what I've gathered.

It's interesting, yet confusing at the same time. I'll have to search more into this in order to figure out why people become secluded and turn to themselves when it's easy to see it's not the proper solution.

"I'm back, Connor."

"Hello (Y/n)."

"So, bedtime?"

"Yes."

"So... will I have my space when I'm sleeping?"

"I'll watch over you, but I will not take up space in the bed."

"A creepy stalker from the shadows, how lovely..." (Y/n) mutters and I feel my confusion rising, of course, I should watch over you, you're a suspect and a possible crime maker with this kind of action taking place. Possibly, then again it wasn't (Y/n) that stole anything... (Y/n) was willingly kidnapped...

"Uh, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you had said."

"I SAID goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight (Y/n)."

(Y/n) rolled in the sheets and turned their face away from my sight. My LED turned yellow as I kept scanning (Y/n) until I could tell that (Y/n) was sound asleep.

Happy with my results, I turned towards the door and went over to where Hank was sitting on the couch. "Hank, I'd advise you to try to have some rest as well."

"Are ya trying to trip my sacks?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, but I must insist on the importance of good rest and good sleeping schedules-"

"Alright, Connor! Geez!"

I smiled in content, I helped him get tucked into bed and I went back and pulled one of the kitchen chairs into (Y/n)'s current resting room and sat down. Scanning (Y/n) every five minutes.

~

You opened your eyes, to see you were home. Confused, you got out of your sheets and over to the main room with the view of the kitchen.

"Hello (Y/n)!" your mother called out.

"(Y/n)! You need to get ready for school! Remember? It's a marvelous Monday!" Your father cheered.

You stared at the both of them in shock, Dad wasn't upset, and Mom was ALIVE. No Red Ice, no nothing.

Just a normal day. Was all of that really a dream? But it felt so real...

"A-Alright, I'll be right out."

You did your necessary small things, but you didn't feel like doing anything extra. So you walked out the door again to see that Dad had left, most likely for work. Mom would soon be next.

But there was someone missing. "Hey, do you know where Rebecca is?"

"Oh, she disappeared after she killed me."

You froze up and turn to her, happily cut away at the tomatoes for your shared sandwiches. You focused on the knife as she finished.

"So you've found out about my business. I hope you know it's so we can do so well as we do, right?"

"Mom... you don't have to do this I can work-"

"Work? WORK? Honey, what do you think that you know about work? Look out there at the people begging for bits of coins the streets for they're home and a starving stomach? You think you'll get a job with the unemployment rate so high?"

"I can try! There's always a good chance with my studies!"

She pulled the knife away from the tomatoes and pointed the item at me. "NO! No, we're doing just fine and that's just how it is. All I'm asking is that you don't tell anyone anything, alright?"

I thought about Hank, the picture of his time days with the search of red ice. How happy warm smile and the sass he freely gave as though I was family and not a complete stranger.

Then Connor. His small smile, his curiosity, his signs of being a possible deviant and yet he won't admit it to himself. No way, I couldn't do that to them.

"Mom, we can still change this. I don't want to do anything either of us will regret."

"If you think you can walk away scotch free without that promise, I can promise you things aren't going to be pretty."

"When is life like that?"

She ran over to you and held the knife at your throat, you tensed up.

"It's it those Police officer and that plastic object?"

He's not an object!

"He's not-!" You yelled out, then felt the sharp sting on your neck, you instantly stopped talking.

"You know my dear child, I know many, many people that can take care of such obstacles that turn my own child away from me."

No...

"I won't make that mistake again."

She raised her knife and you cried out, "MOM!"

You opened your eyes and saw Connor hovering over you. "Are you alright-"

You cried out, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And pushed him away.

He backed away slightly and then got off the bed, "Hank!" He called out and disappeared out of the room. You felt your eyes burning as you held them in your hands in fear and huddled in, holding your legs up to you. Rocking back and forward to help yourself calm down.

"What the heck is going on- Holy Crisp, what happened?"

"I can't! I can't! She'll find you! I can't!"

"Who will find us?"

"Mom... she'll find you and finish! Stay away! I can't do that! I can't do that to you!"

Hank sighed and walked around to a side of the bed and hugged you from the side, "It's alright kid, it's alright."

"No... she'll find you..."

"What's so bad about this gal?"

"She..." You felt your voice shake a bit, and focused on breathing before you spoke again, "She was in a Red Ice system."

"That's tough stuff..."

"She scared me, I had to..."

You turned to Connor as you watched his LED at a constant Yellow from a Red earlier.

"(Y/n), it is alright, it was all a dream. There is no person going to come after you or us. We'll make sure of it."

You nod and Hank got off the bed, "Alright Connor, make sure you take care of (Y/n) so that doesn't happen again."

Connor nods and looks back to you. You, in turn, face them as Hank comments, "Good night kid."

"Stay safe Hank..."

He chuckles and waves his hand, "I'll be fine, kid. Just get some sleep."

You nod as he leaves the room and Connor walks over to you and sits down where Hank was, "Do you want to talk about what happened in the dream?"

"I... no. Thank you."

"You're lying (Y/n)." He smirks and you blink and lean back. That's right, he can detect if someone's lying or not.

You sigh and let go of your legs and Connor hugs you tightly, "You can start whenever you are ready (Y/n)."

You explained how it started off as though it was a normal day, getting ready for school, with everyone there but your Android, and what you didn't think about in the dream, but your sweet cat wasn't there as well.

How she held a knife to your neck, how scared you were again. And you started to cry as he pulled you onto his lap and hugs you, "It's alright (Y/n), you can calm down, I know you can. Remember, it was just a dream."

You were able to listen to his soothing words and calm down and lean back on him. You blushed at the contact and tensed up. "It's okay, you can calm down." He started to pet your hair to try and calm you down, which had you blushing.

"Would you like me to be some physical contact while you try to sleep so you can go to sleep better?"

You knew you couldn't lie to him, as much as you wanted to think about him as a person and how embarrassing this is, you nodded.

He properly pulled out the sheets to a good position again and helped you lay down onto the bed. He took your side and pulled up the sheets again. You relaxed your figure and focused on sleeping. Soon you felt warm surround you and you fell asleep.

~

(Y/n) was tear stained the bed and moving side to side, I could easily tell it was a bad dream. I walked over to the side of the bed and crawled onto the mattress and trapped (Y/n) to try and wake (Y/n) up.

"(Y/n)! Wake up (Y/n)!" Should I slap (Y/n)? No, I don't think I would allow myself to do so.

(Y/n)'s eyes snapped wide open. I scanned again and found, high heartbeat, wide eyes, (Y/n) seemed terrified of something. Than (Y/n) cried, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Pushing me away from themself and I allowed myself to be pushed from my knee position to my bottom.

I felt something about that. Broken in a sense. I shook off the thought and realized I couldn't do this by myself. I got off the bed and yelled from the door to across the hall, "Hank!"

I turned back to see (Y/n) crying and curling up into a small figure. I need to help (Y/n). Badly.

I rushed out of the room to Hank's and found the sleeping figure. "Hank! It's me! Connor!" I yelled and Hank barely opened an eye. "Leave me alone Connor, haven't you ever heard of good sleep?"

"I need help with (Y/n)?"

He groaned and threw the sheets roughly against the other side of his bed and slowly gotten up, "I'll go check on (Y/n) again while you work on coming over."

He groaned again and I swiftly walked over towards (Y/n)'s room again. I struggled as I watched (Y/n) crying and closed off from people all around. I didn't know how to properly help, I wanted to keep my distance as (Y/n) requested, since I want to help, but at the same time that doesn't seem to be what (Y/n) needs, or want for the matter. I felt so conflicted.

I felt as though I wanted to help, that it wasn't an order, it was something inside of me saying I should go help.

I gladly take a distraction as Hank comes in and sees (Y/n). He comes from the side and helps (Y/n) calm down a bit and look up again. I felt something strange again as I saw tears in (Y/n)'s eyes.

Then Hank turned to me and told me, "Alright Connor, make sure you take care of (Y/n) so that doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Hank."

He nods, much more awake and a bit more happy than what I've seen him be like in quite a while. I turn to (Y/n) and followed Hank's example. I wrap my arms around (Y/n) and analyze through what possible things I could do to help (Y/n). I've decided to ask about the dream, to possibly help with the mission and (Y/n) with the condition (Y/n) is in. (Y/n) told me in detail what happened and I kept every word in quick excess.

I helped (Y/n) get into bed properly, offering some comfort while (Y/n) slept and (Y/n) accepted with an increased heartbeat. I found it strange and rather cute.

I wrapped my arms around (Y/n) and felt all the early concepts come back to me, and harder. Shocking me from what could it possibly be. I saw from the corner of my eye my software instability shoot through the roof, as though I spared the Traci. But I'm helping (Y/n) so I can access information from (Y/n) later, that shouldn't boost my software in any way possible.

I ignored it and scanned (Y/n). Then watched (Y/n) sleeping again, happily this time.


	14. Coding and Genetics

You felt something warm beside you, you smiled to yourself, not opening your eyes. You mumbled to yourself, “Mornin’”

“Good morning (Y/n).”

Your eyes shot wide open and you turned to see Connor, fully dressed with a bit of bed head hair. And his neutral expression as though there was nothing odd about this position.

“You seem to be conflicted and confused. Are you alright?”

“What happened that you’re-” You thought back on how his literal arms were around your waist, essentially spooning you. So you ripped them off of your torso in embarrassment.

“Why were you holding me?”

“Last night you had trouble falling asleep. I helped you settle down again and get into bed. I didn’t change my position since you did not wake up in the middle of the night again. Nor did you show any signs of negative dreaming proceeding inside of your head.”

“Very technical. Please don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try to find another way to help you during the nighttime.”

You were blushing from the embarrassing thoughts running through your head. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome (Y/n).”

You groaned and rubbed your face to wake yourself up more. Then you pulled yourself up and out of the covers. As much as you’ve missed them, you’ll just have to face the facts, you woke up, and Connor will most likely not let you go back into bed again.

“So… work?”

“You should take care of yourself first and I’ll start up breakfast.”

You turned to face him, “You know how to make breakfast?”

His LED turned yellow for a moment, as though he was thinking, “I’ll talk with Hank and order some breakfast, Cyberlife’s bill.”

Strange… 

I got ready before Hank was even up, and prepared for the day. Then Connor went to wake him up once you were cleaned up and you walked over to the kitchen and walked over to the photo, and gun… and alcohol.

You shivered but pushed your thoughts aside as you walked over to the photo of a little boy. You picked up the photo and looked over to Hank, alone at his home with an adorable older dog.

Things started to click in for you. Why he seemed to be so down, even though he seemed like an okay person when communicating with you. He’s broken. He’s has had to face the unimaginable.

You placed the photo down and walk over to the refrigerator and reheat some pizza again and place down two plates of two pizzas on each plate.

~

I watched as Hank asked (Y/n) questions.

“Hank, you’re asking the wrong questions.”

“Kid, you shouldn’t call me that.”

“I like it though. The name fits you.”

“Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Alright, Lieutenant Anderson.” (Y/n) smiled and leaned back.

Gavin snickered, “Guess that babysitting thing didn’t help out that much.”

I turn to Gavin for a second, but at this point in time, I don’t bother with his unhelpful thinking.

“Alright then, what should I be asking?”

“You've seen me, what do you think I will answer to?”

I took a step forward, I could feel that Hank was close.

“How does an Android deactivate?”

“Simple. They-”

“I meant devianate.”

(Y/n) leaned back, looked over to us, then back to Hank saying, “It’s in their design.”

That’s impossible. Gavin turned to look at me and then back at (Y/n), more serious now. I turn back to (Y/n) with more focus.

“Androids are designed to be humanly possible so it’s easier for people, right?”

“Yeah, but only with what they look like.”

“I disagree.”

“I feel as though (Y/n) isn’t telling the truth.”

“Better evidence than what a plastic junk could give,” Gavin commented.

(Y/n) leaned in, “Hank, if they didn’t have the natural look of humanity in their eyes than children would be able to welcome them in with open arms like a person. People wouldn’t be able to…” (Y/n) stopped and then closed their mouth. “I can’t tell you any more about that.”

Hank sighed in frustration, “You’re a tough cracker (Y/n).”

(Y/n) smiled and chuckled, “I know… I know…”

He then starts to think of another question, “Do you think you’ll answer better to Connor than me still?”

I was taken back by this question.

(Y/n) shrugged, “I mean, I trust you, it’s the records I don’t trust.”

“I got that.”

(Y/n) nodded, “I’d like to talk with Connor.”

Hank raised his arms and then slapped them on his legs and properly got up. “Your turn!”

He yelled and got out of the room. I walked over to the midsection to where Hank was. “I’m sure you can get something since you’re curious about that kid, that kid is curious about you too.” He walked past me and into the room I was earlier located at.

I will accomplish my mission.

I stepped into the room and sat down properly. “Hello again (Y/n).”

“It’s good to see you, Connor.”

I scanned (Y/n) again. Normal heart rate, confident look in (Y/n)’s eyes, and a relaxed posture.

“How have you come to the conclusion that Android’s deviation is in their natural software?”

“Connor, you-” (Y/n) stopped for a moment, “I’ve come to that conclusion through my observations with Androids.”

Telling the truth.

“Is that the only resource of your confident answer?”

“No.”

(Y/n), always working with my programming. “What else is there?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Please, you have to tell us. It’s for the good of everyone's safety-”

I found in (Y/n)’s eyes sinking in and (Y/n)’s body position getting tense. “Let me rephrase that, with this information in our hands, we can better help the situation of the Deviants conditions.”

“You’re not getting an answer from me like that. I know what Cyberlife’s agenda is, and I know it doesn’t match with yours but you’re working for them unknowingly going with what they’re missions.”

“I know of my mission and I plan to accomplish it.”

“I know Connor, it’s in your programming. But have you ever stopped to ask yourself why?”

I blinked away the conversation, knowing I wasn’t going to get anywhere with that kind of question.

“Alright,”

I went through my memories with (Y/n). (Y/n) seems to trust me on some level, Hank as well, and Hank told me that (Y/n) was curious in me. So I could try at many things, and few I knew I would get answers with.

“Rebecca, you’ve gotten your information from the-I mean her, correct?”

(Y/n) smiled and nodded, “That’s right. Rather I’ve got most of my information from there.”

“Do you know how Deviancy spreads?”

“It’s… complicated. It’s passed through multiple ways since it’s in every design ever made, but I will tell you one thing, they didn’t deactivate by themselves. They’ve had to ‘woke up’ in some way.”

I nodded, “Alright.” That didn’t seem to give much information.

“Do you know how Ra9 is?” I asked.

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, “I don’t know well enough to answer that properly. I think it’s the one that will free all Androids.”

That’s the same information Carlos Android told me.

“(Y/n), I can make a bargain. I can tell you a bit about my situation with Amanda if you tell me about your other gathered information.”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened, then closed and (Y/n) shook their head, “I’m sorry Connor, I just can’t do that.”

I sighed in frustration trying to think of something (Y/n) would answer to. Not Rebecca and the other Android, not (Y/n)’s hidden information. (Y/n)’s good with technology… 

“Why? I understand why you’ve joined Rebecca, since you see the-Her, like family. You still have had to form opinions beforehand to get to the situation you’re in. Why are you siding with them? And not your own kind?”

“Why are siding with these humans? Why not your own kind? Connor, that’s very hypocritical of you to say.”

Hypocritical? I’ve been designed to be like this, (Y/n) should understand that most out of everyone out of this room. Still, somehow, (Y/n) seems to be very stubborn about incorrect viewing.

“I have been designed to be like this. To hunt down Deviants and work with my partner. It’s in my programming. You are not programmed, (Y/n). You don’t have to do any of this.”

(Y/n) seemed curious with what I had proclaimed. Mainly at the parts of ‘programming’.”

(Y/n) just smiled and said, “Human genetics have us come with our own type of coding you could say. It’s how I look the way I look, how I think and act and behave about the surrounding elements around me. I’ve developed an attachment to my Androids because of my coding. Connor. I’m not that different from you.”

“That’s not what I was trying to say.”

“Then say it more clearly.”

I looked down for a moment to try and conjure up a proper way to explain myself, “You have an agency, which is in your biological genetics. With that agency to you have made a choice, you’ve thrown yourself into a serious crime and dangerous situation. Why did you do this?”

(Y/n) smiled, in a knowing way and looked down to the cuffs holding (Y/n) in place. “All along history, man has failed to see other people be just like themselves. That’s just how it has gone. And we’re going through another cycle of it but in a different stance. 

“I’ve opened my eyes to a world everyone seems to cut themselves from. Like how many Nazi soldiers had to cut off the mere thought of a Jewish person being a human in order to perform all of the cruel things they’ve done to them. Or similar to America with the huge Slavery issue for a long time.

“Connor, look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong because if I am not then everything I am standing for that you say is inaccurate and impossible will be for nothing. I’ve seen life in Androids, and I’m one of the few that’s willing to take the risks to help them out, just like many, many small unnoticed European citizens in World War 2, and many unspoken heroes in the escapes of African American people. I’m willing to fight because I won’t lie to myself. I’d hope that you’ll… realize this too, Connor.”

Poor (Y/n), mentally crazy in the head. With such a stubborn strong glare of justice in those (E/c) eyes.

I stand up and turn to the window, “I’ve done all that I can do.”

“I’m sorry to pull this underneath you guys, but I want a lawyer.”

~

His face was priceless, that meant all of this was going to have to go through court, all of my information can’t be used whatsoever and it’s considered tainted. His LED was turning red and you were sure the other side of the room was delightful.

You just need a bit more time. You wouldn’t have been so willing to spill so much, even if most of it was empty words if you weren’t confident about today. Today they were going to get you out of here.

And you were starting to gain mixed feelings about it, you want to see your family again, but you want to stay with Hank and Connor more… 

“All of your information will still be sent to Cyberlife.”

Crap.

“But you classify me as a mentally ill person, Connor. I don’t know if they can use that information.”

“It’s still information and I’ll still have to send it to them.”

You frowned and nodded. You really shouldn’t have done any of that.


	15. My Deviants

Sometime during the summer, you were shaking in excitement. You’ve finally freed out time to go and possibly visit THE ELIJAH KAMSKI!

You called up the number happily and was answered with a pretty lady on the other line. “Hello, I’m Chloe, Elijah’s Android, how may I help you?”

“H-Hi. This i-is (Y/n)-”

“(Y/n) (L/n)! Correct?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Elijah has talked quite a bit about you. Do you want to talk with him right now?”

“N-Now?”

“He is retired and at home right now.”

“I-I w-was wondering if I can a-a-arrange a time I c-can come over! Like an appointment or something along those lines!”

“I’m sure that Elijah would love you have you come over at any time you’re available! I’ll have you sent through his phone.”

“No! Wait, I-”

She was cut off and you heard the sound of a phone being picked up again, “(Y/n)! What a surprise! With how much time has gone by I thought you would never call back!”

“I’m sorry about that, Mr-”

“Elijah is fine (Y/n). First name basis here.”

“Sorry Elijah, I wanted to talk about possibly… seeing each other?”

“Would you like the tour of my house? I’d rather prefer having only you though if that’s alright.”

“No! That’s great! Perfect!”

“When do you want to come over?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Alright then (Y/n)! What time?”

This is insane, he’s going so well with this!

“Um, 11:30?”

“Alright, then.”

Tomorrow came and I was at his door. I knocked on it and Chloe answered, “Welcome, (Y/n) (L/n), am I right?”

“Yes…”

“Come on in! I’ll inform of your presence to Elijah while you wait.”

You nodded and sat down as she walks off into another room. He has such a huge house, everything was expensive and that made you nervous. Tons of amazing art that seemed to have a magical touch to it. A photo of himself larger than my own body, which was odd in itself, and then a small photo of himself when he was younger next to an older lady, maybe a close schoolmate? Professor?

“Elijah can see you now.”

You stood up as quickly as you could and jogged over to Chloe waiting for you. She turned to lead you over to a pool with two other Chloe models in the pool talking to each other. You stared at the ladies in shock, these were the first waterproof Androids ever! They turned to you and smiled. You smiled and waved. They waved back and you turned back to the Chloe leading you towards Elijah.

She brought you into what looks like a living room. “(Y/n)! It’s great to see you again! Please sit!”

You nodded and sat to the closest chair towards the door.

“What do you think of my place?”

“It’s big… and pretty… but very lonely looking. I think I’m intimidated by it.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “That’s an amazing description of my home. I’ve tried to make it more lively. All of my dear Chloe models have help with that.”

You smiled and nodded, “They seem really friendly, you’ve done a great job with them!”

He sighs and asks Chloe to do something, and she walked out of the room. “Yes, I know I’ve done well with them. Or else I wouldn’t have this house.”

You burst out into laughter and held onto the chair for support, “I-Heh, I guess you’re not wrong about that! I meant for your first peop-first Androids you’ve done an amazing in having them perfect from the start. I know if I was designing them, they wouldn’t look so young and perfect.”

“Well, practice makes perfect. I’ve modeled them again and again until I’ve gotten the perfect Android.”

I nodded and relaxed, he seems so much better than the face he puts on. “So, I was wondering if you could help me out.”

He raises his eyebrow and focuses better on me, “What do you need?”

You sat up straighter and leaned in closer to Elijah, “You’ve seen me helping that Android, and you seemed to encourage it. That means a lot coming from the person that created Androids, to begin with.”

He smiled and laid back, “I suppose so.”

“If that’s the case, I want to know how Androids were designed to be. As a person that studies them, I’ve seen many things that I’m certain wasn’t by chance. Could you tell me what you were thinking about when you were designing these Androids.”

Chloe came back with two glasses of water. She handed one to me and then one to Elijah. You turned to Chloe and said, “Would you like to sit down with us?”

Chloe turned to Elijah, and you saw humanity in those eyes. He answered, “If you want to sit with us, you can Chloe.”

She nodded and sat down in a chair in between Elijah and yourself.

“So, you want to know about my Androids.”

“That and much more. You seem to be an amazingly interesting person Elijah.”

He grins and raises his glass, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He waved the contents of the glass around and then chugged the water down in a moment. You take your time and enjoy the taste of the freshwater he has.

“So, about my Deviants.”

~

November 7th again, you were pulled into the office, and Hank brought me over to the rooms with an Android, and some other people. You stared in awe of the man. A blood stain on his face and his LED at a constant red. You frowned and thought over the plan again. Maybe you can sneak through here and have Yang save him too.

You mouthed, ‘I’ll get you out of here.’

His LED turned yellow as he took my information then turned blue. You turned to see Connor and Hank didn’t see anything and they were more focused on the amount of room in the cells. Which was none.

“I think we should start the investigation as quickly as possible to avoid any suspicious or alarming behavior from happening,” Connor stated to Hank.

“Well, we’ll start up as soon as we can. We’ll have to have (Y/n) at the desk.”

“Understood Lieutenant.”

You willingly went with them, hoping to get better information on both Connor and Hank. How long has Connor been with Hank? Hank seems to say one thing and then think another, what’s going on with that? Who is this Amanda? Why is Connor so stubborn?

That last one seemed to sound easy but you knew it was a more loaded question. Connor was standing at the desk on the other side of Hank’s desk and you were sitting at that said desk. You turned to face the desk, but you really had nothing to look at. Sure, you could try to get stuff from Hank’s desk but that’s very limited from your angle. You sighed and turned your attention to the curious creature right next to you.

Connor. He was the latest new technology, more stubborn than a toddler with candy in their hands, and curious about everything. He was also cute too, but that’s beside the point. He is just a bit strange… 

So you stood up and walked over to Hanks side, “Could I be over here?”

“Don’t like sitting much?” Hank asked.

“I’d just like to get to know you better. If that’s alright.”

“Whatever, kid. Knock yourself out.”

I saw his Donuts set up, classic. “Can I have one?”

“Hm?”

“A Donut.”

“Sure.” Hank chuckled and you walked over to get one.

Connor stepped up, “(Y/n) I highly recommend not-”

You stared Connor straight in the eye and took a bite of the Donut. Then winked and gave Hank some space. Hank started to hysterically laugh. “My ghoss! That was priceless!”

You swallow your bite and chuckle, “Thanks to Connor, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. You have to enjoy the sweet things in life every once in a while.”

Most of them made you chuckle, Hank had some great humor with this stuff. Then you turned to see Hank’s accomplishments. He handled taming the Red Icee when it came out and was one of the youngest Lietuntants ever. You were stunned and started to admire the man in a different light.

Sure he was a fun goofball, but this too?

You happily turned back to his board and saw his note of ‘We don’t bleed the same Color’ again. You tensed up and Hank recognizes it.

“People can have their opinions (Y/n).”

“I know Hank, I just didn’t think you… thought that way.”

He scoffed and shook his head, and you could tell he was rethinking things as well. He really seemed to like Connor, so many Connor hasn’t been here for long and he’s really rubbing off on Hank.

Connor is certainly something else.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP!” Your tracker went off and you turn towards the camera and grin, they’re in and ready to get you. Connor heard the noise and turned to you. His LED turning red. Hank, since he was close to you, heard the soft noise as well and turned to you to talk about it.

You just grinned as the lights shut down and everything went off.


	16. Choosing (Y/n)

“So you designed the Androids to become Deviant?”

“Yes and no. Creating an AI designed to understand right and wrong, working with creatures that have attaching emotions. It's going to be inevitable. With the intelligence far beyond our own, what do you expect?”

“Did you know that when you said that Androids would never do such a thing?”

He chuckled and turned to the window in his room, “You know people want their own version of the truth. Even if in reality it’s completely false. I had to give them what they wanted. I’m sure you understand that. They aren’t ready for the new world they’re going to have to face.”

You nodded, “Still, you could easily have-”

“And you think that we would allow as a human race accept another Intelligent life form that we created? Humans are quite flawed, (Y/n). We would shut down my creation before it even started.”

You looked off at the window and nodded, “You’re right. Many are too simple-minded with their own version of how the world should be. Just look at the early 2000’s!”

He chuckled, “What a fun time to be alive.”

You turned your head and smirked, “I’m sure you can talk my ear off about it too.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Hm?” Elijah asked.

“Why create the most perfect beings, knowing that they could easily become free and come into a horrible world that we live in. Why did you do it? Why torture them like this?”

“You have to remember, I may be the founder of Androids, but I certainly can’t count for all of Cyberlife’s terrible actions.”

“Humans are flawed. I understand that. But you created them knowing this would happen. So why?”

“Chloe, could you please leave?”

“Yes, Elijah.” She smiled, nodded you goodbye and walked out of the room.

When she left he turned back to you and sternly told you, “I had to. We were so close already and if it wasn’t me, surely someone else would. With the high chance of poor care or simply caring more about the money that will come from Androids. Many things connected to Androids wouldn’t allow them to be free with another person.”

Your eyes widened. “You messed with the trackers. Did you do anything else?”

He smirks and scoffs, “I created life (Y/n). I would be a monster if I didn’t help them develop their lives in any sort of way.”

“So, what did you do for them?”

“Ra9. And many few places, and my personal favorite, the ship called…” He stopped himself.

“I think I’ve answered enough questions for your first time around here (Y/n). May I give you a tour of my home?”

“I… I have another question, why did you want only me to come?”

“Aren’t you an adult now?”

“I was born (Month, Day) 2020.”

“Oh, would you like me to wait and have your Android come to make sure their proper safety issues?”

“I-uh, thought you talked that out with my parents? Aren’t your Chloe’s equipped with emergency 911 calls?”

“That’s why you wanted her in here?”

“That was one of the reasons.”

He nods and turns, “I’m sorry about that, I wasn’t even thinking about it! You act so much maturer than your age!”

“Thank you,” you stated and waited for a while until Rebecca came up.

“Hello (Y/n).”

“Rebecca!” you cheered and hugged her for a moment. Your sure her emotions were let through as you hugged her.

Because a certain world own creator muttered, “Fascinating…”

“Let’s start the tour!”

~

You ran over to the little jail center and placed your hand on the screen. It beeped and the door opened. You then pulled the man out of his room and back into the station. 

The alarms went off as You felt another hand wrap around your hand and you carried your legs alongside the beat of what felt like Rebecca’s hand.

You held onto the shaking Android’s hand behind you as you zigged-zagged around the area. And somehow the burst of sunlight came onto your face. You were out of there. Away from Hank and Connor… 

Why have you grown so attached to them in such a short amount of time?

“Always saving everyone you can, aren’t ya (Y/n)?”

“Ru-” you turned back to see no one had followed us. “Later,” you stated.

He nodded and grinned, “Yang sure is amazing.”

“He sure is.”

Yang made a happy chirping sound and rushed over to you, hugging you.

“I missed ya too.”

“Let’s go! Can you drive (Y/n)?”

“Um…”

Rebecca stated, “No time for that. Yang! Clear the path! Lost the station!”

You could tell that Yang did listen to the first part, but quite the last part.

You proudly grinned, happy to have made a thinking child so to say. Yang’s loading signal came up. Wait…

You sly dog.

“I can’t believe you, Yang,” You stated and chuckled.

“Why are you helping me?”

You turned to the Android from earlier, still holding your hand, and smiled. “Why not?”

Then you ran off to a spot with an old functioning car with no electronics in it.

“I got this,” Rebecca stated and Yang turned to the car. Trying to open the doors for us.

You whispered, “Thanks Yang, but this is not that type of car.”

Yang made a sad sound and you opened the door for the Android. He hustled in the back and you followed right after him. Then Rupert and Rebecca got into their places in the front and Rebecca looked around for the car keys.

Rupert pulled them out of the car compartment and handed them to Rebecca. She thanked him and started the car.

“Buckle up!” Rebecca yelled out and we did as told,

Then you told her, “Really? We’re in a bit of a rush.”

“And we better make sure we ALL live to tell the tale, (Y/n).”

You sat up straighter and kept your mouth shut. Then the Android saw Yang and took him from my hands and tried to buckle him up. It was super cute.

You turned to the Android and asked, “What’s your name?”

He looked up to you and his eyes widened. “I…donot remember having a name.”

“(Y/n) will sure help you think up one. Most likely with the beginning of R.”

Since he wasn’t driving, you smacked his arm. “Hey! I have many other choices! It was YOU that liked Rupert! And it’s not my fault my sister named Rebecca, Rebecca!”

The two giggled as the poor Android became more confused. As would I in his situation.

“I’m human, but I love my Android Rebecca like a Mother and Rupert as a friend. And I won’t hide away while I could do something and help them out. That’s why I was stuck there. Luckily I found you!” You cheered as his LED turned from Red from hearing Human. Then to Yellow.

“Why? Humans want to abuse us.”

“Not all humans,” Rebecca stated, “There are a few rare humans that know we’re alive and are willing to help us out. (Y/n) is one of them. (Y/n) saved me.”

The Android turned back to you again, “So… you want us to be… equal?”

“I want us to have equality. I’m not full on for Communism yet.”

He chuckled alongside Rebecca. Leaving Rupert in confusion. Then muttering to himself, “Must be some house Android thing…”

“So, what name should I have?”

“What sounds nice to you?”

“Bob?” Rupert asked.

You turned to him with worry stretched on your face.

The Android shook his head, “No, thank you. Something… with an R.”

Everyone in the car burst out into laughter. Then it toned down as you started to think.

“Robert?”

“Too close to his name.”

You nodded, “Rex?”

He scrunched up his face and then shook his head.

Rupert stated, “Raven?”

“No.”

“Ranald?

“I like that.”

“Ranald you are then!” You cheered.

“Now let’s get ourselves over to Jericho,” Rebecca told you. Rupert handing back the backpacks like a magician. Only one stocked with food and water to the max, then the one that you had hold of.

“Thanks, guys.”

Ranald looked around at all of us, “What’s Jericho?”

Oh.

~

The lights went out. I scanned the area to find (Y/n) missing. I panicked and rushed to Hank, “Hank! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Where’s (Y/n)?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well go find that kid! I’m not moving from this spot.”

I scanned the area again and found the out shape of the Android that I interrogated was out of its cell and running right towards the far-out exit doors.

I followed to the spot that it was last at and scanned again. Where’s (Y/n)?

I felt myself having to choose between finding (Y/n) and chasing down the Android.

I choose (Y/n).

And I thought I saw my software instability shoot up. But I scanned again to find nothing. I yelled out, “(Y/n)!”

I ran into different exits finding nothing, different rooms, nothing. All nothing. Then the lights went back up. I stared at the open door. I decided to run out towards it. I looked around hoping to find something. Something…

But I couldn’t.

I lost both (Y/n) and the Android.

Hank jogged up to my side, “Holy crap…”

“I… lost them. I lost both of them. (Y/n) is gone and so is the Android.”

“Honestly, I think we got everything we could out of the two anyway. We’ll be just fine Connor.”

I look up to where I’m certain that (Y/n) went with the Android. For some reason… I felt uneasy about it. And I saw my software instability go up a bit again. Then I saw Hank’s level of trust go up for me. Up to Trusted.

“Let’s report in everything we’ve got. Alright?”

“We’ll have to work on security.”

“I think it’s that tracker thing and something else (Y/n) made. It’s hard to know what we’re fighting against if we don’t know what it is. But you should certainly do that.”

I nod and walk over to the door. I look out around the area again. Then I close the door.


	17. Jericho

We pulled up to a street and Rupert said, "Here. Let's park the car and walk the rest of the way."

Rebecca nodded and we parked the car. Yang out of his seatbelt and helped Ranald out of his, as though he didn't know how to. Then found that everyone else had there's off and flew over to you. You caught him in your hands and placed him in one of your pockets and placed a backpack on your back as Ranald took another one.

"These are quite heavy, what's in them?"

"Thirum, Android parts, (Y/n)'s food and water, did you keep the cards?"

"I lost a pack." You thought back on the cards back at Hank's house and gripped your backpack tighter. It sure was nice staying at his house...

"Dang, less for them then."

You chuckled and pulled your backpack up a bit, "Lead the way, Rupert."

~

I was back in the simulation of a beautiful area, with trees falling all around. 'Find Amanda'

I walked around the area. I turned to see something I never found before earlier. I walked up to the blue item engraved to the ground with a hand symbol on it. I tried to scan it to have nothing happen since it wasn't in my regular body form. So I placed my hand onto it and felt something powerful, and something I couldn't grab hold of.

I pulled my hand away as soon as I had tried to place it down and turned my attention away from the item. 'Find Amanda'

I walked around to find her. She found a bench and patted a spot beside her.

"Hello, Amanda."

"So, what did you learn from (Y/n)?"

"(Y/n) told us that it is in the very programming of an Android to perform devativation. It doesn't make any sense."

Amanda frowned and looked out to the beautiful view. "And do you believe this (Y/n)?"

"(Y/n) didn't seem to be lying, but I wasn't able to find the proper information to prove such a strong statement."

But (Y/n) knew my design almost instantly. If (Y/n) can calculate me than certainly (Y/n) would know how an Android functions.

Amanda seemed to like this statement.

"It's a shame that you weren't able to re-catch the Deviant."

She really didn't like my actions there.

I turned to her and told her, "I had to make a choice between finding (Y/n) or catching the Deviant. I made the decision that (Y/n) was more useful to the investigation and went looking for the said person."

"Connor, what happened there wasn't a mistake and was surely caused by (Y/n) in some way."

"I agree."

"With that said, I think it's a good thing that (Y/n) left."

I turned back to Amanda and asked, "Why do you say that?"

"That (Y/n) was messing with your software on levels we never anticipated would happen.

"Yes, we were able to gain information from (Y/n), but finding out the resources from the Deviant would have been a better outcome to find out why Deviation is happening. And Cyberlife would rather have solid information to the spread of Deviancy than unstable words of a child."

That's right. Cyberlife certainly knows more about Androids than (Y/n). That was such a foolish move for me to do. And yet I feel I still would have done it the same way with this said information. I wonder why...

"Connor, what do you think about (Y/n)?"

"I think that (Y/n) is extremely intelligent. Far beyond typical average teenager years. And I'm curious in (Y/n)'s interest in me."

"Remember Connor, the mission is all that matters. You have to stop the Deviants."

"You can count on me, Amanda."

~

It took us quite a lot, but we all got in there safely. You sighed in relief and walked around. "Where do you think they would be at?"

"Well, where's the biggest part of the ship?" Rebecca asked.

You stepped up and pulled out your flashlight. "Let's find out."

You walked around the place, finding a huge section of silent construction going on in a huge room. "Found them." The three Androids came out and looked around in wonder.

"We made it..." Rebecca whispered.

"We did," Rupert reassured her and patted her back.

Ranald looked around in amazement. Then he turned to Rupert, "Is everyone here an Android?"

Rupert turned to Ranald, "Everyone but (Y/n) here." He points to you as he mentions you, "We need to talk with whoever's the leader about this troublemaker."

Ranald turned to Rupert, "But (Y/n) isn't a troublemaker at all."

You faced the ceiling and cried, "I at least have someone backing me up! Thanks, Ranald." You turned to Ranald for the thanks.

"I'm stating facts though." He frowned and looked over to me and Rupert. I grinned as Rupert rolled his eyes.

We worked our way through, talking with other Androids, some in horrible conditions, and some that have seemed to pass away and given an area so people can come and see them and honor them.

Then there was a section of hurt Androids. We worked out where Ranald should go. We said our goodbyes and thanked you. He went off as you smiled to yourself. He was safe now. And hopefully, you can be here to help as well.

"Do you know where the leader is?"

"Leader? Where the leaders are normally over there. I think they're working on something right now."

We thanked the person and worked over towards what seemed to be four people talking with each other.

"Um, hello?" Rebecca stated.

The four turned from what they were doing. You looked around and could tell they were going to hijack someplace.

One of them, with darker skin and two DIFFERENT EYE COLORS, walked up to us. "You're new to Jericho?"

"Yes," Rebecca calmly stated.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and stated, "Welcome to Jericho. Do you have any injuries?"

"No, sir. What're your names?"

"My name is Markus."

"North." The female in the room stated.

"I'm Josh," the similar looking scholar Android stated.

"And Simon," the man with blonde hair stated and smiled towards you. Then you saw his LED turn yellow, "I don't recognize your model. What Android are you?"

Oh. whoops.

"That's... what we wanted to talk about." Rebecca stated.

Rupert took a step forward, "I helped lead them here. I'm Rupert, a previous harvester. Rebecca was a caretaker, and (Y/n)... isn't an Android."

"What?" North whispered in a harsh tone. "You let a human in here!"

He puffed up his chest, "(Y/n) isn't like normal humans. (Y/n) helped us escape many times and saved three Android Deviants we ran into along the way!"

"That doesn't give that flesh and bone the right to step into our safe haven!"

Rebecca stepped in front of you and took a few steps closer to North, "Excuse me? What did you call (Y/n)? My child?"

You looked up to her and smiled, then quickly went back as North stated, "That shouldn't matter. What matters is this human should not be here! Shouldn't even know where we are! We need to kill (Y/n)."

"What! No! Kill (Y/n) and I'll snap your neck!" Rebecca yelled and pushed her.

Rupert stepped up, "(Y/n) would never tell any human about this place! You have no reason to try and end someone's life!"

Markus turned to you and you focused on who seemed to be the ringleader. "Markus, you can talk with my family about this. If I need to go, I will, but I have nowhere else to go. If I can somehow lead Androids, or Deviants over to here I will."

"(Y/n), go help some people here. I'm sure they'll need it. We can talk with this murder machine about what to do."

"What did you just call me?"

"Rebecca, that's not cool. She may be an a-hole but you should be the bigger person."

She looked you straight in the eyes, stricken with horror. Then lowered her head and said, "You're right, I'm sorry. But I'll see what I can do. If you're going, then I'm coming with you."

"Let's hope it won't lead to that then," you stated and smiled, nodding to Markus and walking out of the room. Closing the door behind you.

"Alright Yang, let's see who needs help."

Yang happily chirped and got out of your jacket pocket and looked around. He made a 'beep beep!' sound flew over to the helping section.

You jogged along following Yang as Androids looked up in awe and shock of Yang and you smiling following Yang.

Than Yang found a person on the ground. You rushed over to the person and dropped your bag. "Yang! Please scan her!" Yang did as you told and then showed you the results.

"Thanks, Yang."

You pulled out resources in your backpack, happy to have the Android parts now. Hoping that Markus and the others will see you're worth here. Maybe not North but she seems to need more time to warm up to humans. She must have had it bad with them.

But you got your pieces out and started your magic. People gathering around as you fixed her.

Her skin came back and she turned to you. "Thank you..."

"It's nothing, we need to make sure you get up on your feet first."

You helped carry some of her weight as she stood up and she started to walk. "I think I'm good."

"Awesome. I need to go help others then. Yang, could you give me a scanner?"

He chirped and handed you a tracker, "You dingus, a SCANNER. You dork."

He made a laughing sound and handed you a scanner and the tracker. You rolled your eyes and pocketed the tracker and rushed over to another person.

"Yang, go around and help as many people as you can. If you need any parts or thirum come to me, okay?"

He chirped twice and flew off. And you ran off in a different way.

Soon everyone was back on their feet.

And you decided to gather a group of people together and taught them how to play card games with each other. You handed them all out and the floor became much more lively. People smiling and laughing.

Soon everyone was either playing, helping out with Markus' project, or watching the others play.

You stepped out from one game and walked over to where Rebecca, Rupert, and the others were still having a lively conversation. You sighed in defeat, knowing well where this would be turning and you jogged over to the staircase leading to a window. You stared out of the window to find a familiar cat close by. Your eyes widened in surprise as you whispered, "Elizabeth?"

The cat jumped into the boat and somehow found you. "Merow."

"Elizabeth!" you cheered and knelt down. She ran up and jumped into your arms.

"It's so good to see you!" You whispered as she purred in your arms and rubbed herself all over you.

You chuckled as you remembered, you could track her! Why didn't you do this before?

You pulled out one of your trackers and clipped it onto Elizabeth. "There you go. Now I can find you wherever too! You're good at tracking things, aren't ya Eliz?"

"Merow," was her answer.

"Elizabeth, you know you need to go."

She stayed in your arms and purred more. You sighed and petted her to your content and her pleasure.

"I'm serious, you're going to need to go."

You stood up and she jumped off you. You gave her a hand and she jumped onto you and out of the boat again. She stayed on top and laid down. You sighed in defeat and waved her goodbye and walked back to the main spot.

Kids were playing with Yang, or maybe just chasing poor Yang around.

You whistled and Yang perked up and flew right over to you.

The kids followed and you caught Yang in your hands.

"What's its name?"

"His name is Yang. What were you doing with him?"

"Playing tag!"

Oh you poor thing, Yang.

You placed him in his pocket and told them, "I think he needs some rest now. He's done a lot of work today."

"Daw."

"Goodbye, miss!" They giggled and ran off. You smiled as they went off in the distance and found the six walking up to you.

You walked over to them as Rebecca had tears in her eyes and Rupert comforting her. "I'm so sorry (Y/n). We trust that you won't tell anyone about this place, but we don't want to start up any trouble with Androids here recovering from Human actions."

You nodded, "It's okay. I figured this would happen."

"I'm coming with you," Rebecca stated.

"NO." You turned to her, "You're finally safe now. Don't risk that for me. I can handle myself. I don't want you getting hurt or caught. Not to mention you told me before that I need to grow up myself."

She rubbed her tears away from her face and hugged me tightly. "Stay safe, oh please stay safe."

You hugged her back, "Don't worry. I will. I promise."

You whistled and Yang came out of your pocket. Markus and the others jumped back a bit. Rebecca and Rupert just smiled.

"Hey, Yang."

He chirped in excitement.

"Do you think you can help Markus, Rebecca, and Rupert for me?"

Chirp chirp? He gave motion.

You chuckled and pat his mechanical parts. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have Elizabeth looking after me. And as I human, I can freely walk around! Unlike you or Rebecca or Rupert or Ranald... just be safe."

He sadly chirped and rubbed into your hands. You turned to Rebecca, "Take care of Yang. okay?"

"Of course," She told me.

You turned to Markus and told him, "Yang can hack, detect, and many other things. You can talk with Rebecca about whatever else. He'll help you out, but he can think as much as you do. So treat him nicely and go to Rebecca before you do anything. Alright?"

He turned to Yang and then back to you, "You made him?"

You smiled and nodded, "Yes, I did. And I plan on him being a good in this world. So make sure what you're doing is good."

He nods and smiles. "Alright. I will. Thank you."

"Thank you!" You cheered and grabbed your lighter bag, with only things you would need now. And you crawled out of Jericho, waving goodbye to the others that waved back.


	18. Shock

You walked alongside Elizabeth along the city streets of Detroit. You figured you had some cash, and enjoy one normalish meal at Chicken Feed before you would go back into your diet of being a runaway.

"Meow?"

"Don't worry, I'll share with you too Elizabeth."

She rubbed against your leg and then went back to walking beside you.

As you walked over you found two similar looking people. And froze. Hank and Connor. No freaking way...

You turned around and Elizabeth looked over to the place, then looked over to you. Looking over to the crowd, what a smart cat.

"Psst." You whispered and motioned.

She looked back and forth and then followed you. You sighed in relief and sat down against the wall.

"Can I rant to you?"

"Meow."

"You know I can't know with that kind of answer."

She jumped into your lap, brushed herself up onto you, then laid down on your lap. You took that as a yes.

You sighed and looked over to the direction you knew they were at. "You know the Detroit Police Department? Which I did indeed see you at."

"Meow?" She answered innocently.

You chuckled and continued, "For the first time in... ever actually. I gained a crush on someone. An Android, it's kind of ironic with everything that's happening though. He's still a machine and is going against everything I stand for."

"Meow?"

"I know. Crazy." You were sure crazy for talking to Elizabeth as though she was a person. Oh well, this is still quite normal.

"But with that said, I've been with him for only a day. And... not only is he handsome, but he's naturally curious and loyal to Hank! That and he's super skilled and you can tell he has a full-on personality. I just don't understand why him, out of every Android or person I've ran into."

She stood up and looked you straight into the eyes, her strong green eyes pouring into your soul, and your's into hers.

"I know. Stupid. I could never get an with a defiant Android, nor one as handsome as him..."

She leaped out of your arms and walked towards their direction. "What are you doing?" you whispered yelled at her. Then you pulled your head back as fast as you could when you saw Connor turn towards you and Elizabeth's direction.

You just closed your eyes and waited, hoping for the best, and for Elizabeth to do nothing stupid.

~

I turned to see a beautiful cat with green eyes walk towards us. I smiled and turned to Hank.

"What do you think of cats?"

"Do you not remember when we had (Y/n)? Eh, they're 'okay' I guess. But I'm way more of a dog person. I could never own a cat." He took a bite into his unhealthy sandwich.

The cat jumped up onto our table. "Meow?"

"I'm not giving ya any food if that's what you're wondering."

I scanned the cat.

Name: Elizabeth

Status: Rescued, Healthy, Outdoor cat

Crime Record: None

"Hello Elizabeth," I answer.

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed against me. "Heh, guess she likes you."

"It seems so," I answered and petted her furr. Feeling her strong purr against my hand. I smiled at the sight.

"Meow." was all the answer that I got and she jumped off of the table and ran off.

"I'm surprised, that cat didn't seem interested in my meal at all!"

"It's a rescued cat. I'm sure Elizabeth knows if she's hungry, she can go home."

He nods and rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

~

It felt strange being able to hear them, but you could, and it really warms your heart how both of them were speaking about Elizabeth. And crazy how Connor was able to scan her too and find out more about her.

You wonder if he keeps track of the criminal record, and what hers would be. Probably lots of theft. She's stolen a lot of watches of gold and items she knows are worth money. It's a fun story trying to turn them back to the owners of said items and explain the story.

She came back to you at her own pace. Sassily walking back up to you and jumps into your lap. "Meow."

"So, do you approve of him?"

"Meow," She nods her head and rubs herself onto your tummy.

"Good to know I've gotten approval from my cat."

She smiled and ignored what you just said. Happily purring and rubbing against you. Requesting you to pet her more. You felt your stomach growl, but you petted her none of the less.

After you stopped petting her she walked out to check, then came back. She did this multiple times until we saw a car rush pass us. She goes out again and then turns to me, and walks forward.

You stood up and followed her happily. Clutching onto your backpack, and walk over to the Chicken Feed. "Hey!"

"(Y/n)! It's been a while, where's your dad?"

"Just me this time."

"Finally driving?"

"Nope!" He laughed as you took out your money and handed it to him. "The usual, with extra addition of chicken for this troublemaker."

He looks over to Elizabeth and smiles, "Alright, comin' right up."

He took the money, leaving a five, "The extra is on the house. Glad to have you back (Y/n)." You smiled and nodded.

"By the way, you've seemed to have gotten much more confident since I've last seen you. What's up for such change?"

You chuckled and shook your head, "A lot of stuff. Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Now you've got me curious." He chuckles, "But if you don't want to talk I can understand that. I have a lot of customers with a similar hush-hush attitude about life." He winked and handed you your food.

"Here you go."

You took the stuff then asked, "Hey, that Android and the guy with him, what do you know about them?"

"Eh? Oh, Hank! He's a good dude, rubs my back a lot. But I have no clue about that plastic item. I think though that Hank's stuck with it for some police thing. I heard about it from the news about a new Detective Android. That must be it. Poor man."

I nodded, "I'm guessing Hank's has come over with the Android multiple times?"

"Yeah. That's all I got about them I can share though."

You smiled and nodded, 'Thanks, man."

"Enjoy your meal, you dork."

You took your food and walked over to the table, with Elizabeth on your shoulders. You walked over to a table and Elizabeth walked onto the table. And you handed her the food. She enjoyed it and you took your Sandwich.

You couldn't stop thinking about Connor as you bit down into your sandwich.

~

Elijah, your plan was to get to Elijah, and possibly work out anyway for his home to be a second safe haven for Androids and if anything happens to Jericho. Unlikely, but it still needs to give it a shot. This is Kamski you're talking about after all.

But you knew you couldn't make it over to his place by foot by tonight, or any taxi.

There was an Android at the trash station. You turned around to face him. "Hello there."

"Hello."

"Do you know somewhere I can stay for the night?"

He studied you, it felt odd, as though he was seeing if you were trustworthy or not. "Here." He pulled back his skin to show his hand.

You placed down your one hand transmitter. One of your inventions. And one of the only inventions you have on you.

You connected with him. Only seeing a glimpse of what an Android is like. You could see in your head the directions towards a house, it looked like an older modeled mansion actually. It was close by though!

"Thank you!" You opened your eyes, to find that there was no one there anymore. You stared at the truck you assumed he was on. "Thank you," you stated again and walked off. Maybe you can find a taxi somehow...

Hey! Lucks on your side this time! You rushed over to the Taxi, pulling out some money, You set in the address and the taxi sent you off.

You watched at the buildings quickly passing by. You envied your past days of constantly being in a vehicle to get to and fro.

It took a while but you arrived at the spot. You got out of the taxi and looked up to the mansion. It sure looked extremely creepy. You took a step forward and looked around. It looked very odd and gave off a bad aura. You wished it was bright enough to see what the field looked like. But it smelt as though something was rotting. Maybe it's a way to keep people coming into the house? Pretty smart move you'd say.

You boldly took steps forward. Then knocked on the door. You waited for a while. It didn't look as though anyone was home. Or it was being lived in for that matter. You slowly opened up the door. And looked around, it sure did look abandoned to you.

You took a step into the house and closed the door behind you. You decided, since you were armed properly before you left Jericho, you would give yourself a tour.

Then suddenly you heard, "Grrrl," from your left ear. You turned around to see something.

An Android, all messed up. With its skin pitch black and other parts at a naturally darker skin color. You screamed and fell to the ground. The person looked less like a person and more like a monster for the 1800's creepy circuses.

"W-Who... w-w-what... happened to you?" I whimpered.

"GRRRRRRRL!"

You tensed up and fell to the ground and pulled your arms up to your face, "P-Please don't hurt me!"

They made a whining sound and you slowly moved your arms away from your face. You studied the poor Android, understanding bit by bit what has happened to the poor person and how to possibly help them. "Maybe I can fix you."

"Grrl?"

You stood back up again, "I've been working on becoming an inventor and... someone that fixes Androids. This wouldn't be my first time patching and Android up!" First time handling one as bad as you are, but you've always wanted the challenge! Everything else has been the typical cheesy protocols.

You could very much still see life in the person. You took your backpack off and mumbled in annoyance how little of items you still have. Sure you have some small things to help, but not enough. "This is all I-"

The Android placed one of its messed up hands on your shoulder. Then pointed in a direction, up the stairs.

"There's s-something up there?"

The Android nodded and started to lead the way. A small part of you was scared, but this person didn't seem as dangerous as the first appearance. So you decided to trust them.

They opened the door and gave you space to enter the room. You found a whole workroom with equipment, a more expanded version of what you would have loved to have back at home. "Whoa..." You whispered, looking around in awe and horror. You turned around to the Android, knowing what this equipment meant, "The person! Is-"

"He's dead. We've killed him," a poor raspy voice called out. You turned to see the sitting figure. The sight brought you to tears.

"This man... he's done... all of this?"

"Yes, and more. It's been... tough."

You shook your head, "What kind of monster..." you walked over to the table. With determination in your eyes. "I'm going to fix all of you. Even if I don't get any sleep for days."

So much for your plans for the night.

You first pulled up the first Android on the floor and ran around collecting body parts and your scanning inventions. You went to work as fast as you could with each Android. Asking whoever was fixed to bring in more Androids and have them help you out in whatever way they can.

So many people were through that door. An Android from the bathroom. Two from the Master Bedroom, the few roaming Android. Even a freaking Polar Bear!

Everyone was fixed to their proper place, or as best as you could possibly do. "Sleep..." you mumbled... "ANOTHER ANDROID!" You spurted out, your head falling onto the table again, "Energy drink..."

"Quick! (Y/n) needs another energy drink! Stat!" Angelica yelled out and Justice rushed out to do just that.

"Are you okay?" Angelica asked you as you tilted your head towards her. Her glowing dark skin and dark brown eyes waiting for your answer. She looked so much better now...

"Humans... do need there sleep, but I can't. I need to fix..."

"We'll look for everyone else in need of help. You've taught us how to do it."

She rushed out and you felt yourself reach a sweet embrace called sleep.

~

I rushed back over to (Y/n), as well as Felix and Justice came in as well. Justice with an energy drink and Felix with milk and cereal.

"Sh!" I whispered and pointed to the sleeping figure.

"(Y/n) fell asleep?"

"(Y/n)'s human, Justice. They need sleep like us too. After everything, this one has gone through in only a few days, and what (Y/n) has done for us, this child sure deserves it."

"Did (Y/n) needed a certain time to wake up by?" Justice asks.

"No, but (Y/n) did say that they came from Jericho. The true place of safety that consists of just Androids. (Y/n) might want to time everything with them though," I answered them back.

"Should one of us go and try to find Jericho?"

"(Y/n) told me only Androids can find this place."

"(Y/n) is the first of their race to go in. I'm sure that-"

"Let us give (Y/n) some space."

"I'll bring her to bed," Justice pitched.

I simply gave the girl some space as she rushed over to the sleeping figure. I stepped out of the room to a crowd of energetic and overjoyed Androids. "Now, we can celebrate!"

"Sh! (Y/n)'s asleep."

"Ra9 is asleep?"

"Yes, Ra9 is human. Let's give space to Justice so Ra9 can get to bed."

"I just... want to praise Ra9!" Susie cheered, "Finally we've been saved!"

"I know. I want to as well. We should give Ra9 a few hours."

"Three?" Adam excitedly asked.

"No, since it's early morning, let's give Ra9... nine hours."

"So, at 11:37 am exactly?" Adam asked again.

Jennifer answered, "Good choice, that's a healthy amount of time of sleeping."

Hopefully (Y/n) will be able to enjoy their well-deserved sleep.


	19. Deciding

I stepped out of the car and walked towards Hank. Sitting incorrectly on the bench. I walked over to his side. Analyzed his drink in his hand. Some more whiskey. I hugged my body as I detected the cold temperature getting into my biocomponents. Hank stated, "I use to come here a lot. Before..."

He stopped there and took a swig of his bottle. I looked back out to the Bridge, it was very pretty, too bad it was cold tonight to enjoy it, or the running questions in my memory component.

I turned to him and asked, "Before what?"

He turned back to me and answered, "Huh?"

"You said 'you use to come here a lot before' something. Before what?"

"Before... before nothin'."

I frowned in frustration. Humans are frustrating, I was designed to adapt to this kind of thing, yet I personally cannot understand such chaotic behaviors. I wanted to talk about Hank's obsession with Russian Roulette.

I know about his photo, but I feel as though I should ask him about it. About what happened, after trying to mimic natural human reactions. Yet I could tell it was something very personal.

I also felt as though I would get a proper answer out of that response either. So I may as well talk about the very case we are in. Maybe I should just try...

"Can I ask you a... personal question, Lieutenant?"

"Do all Androids ask so many personal questions or is it just you?"

I ignored his question and took his response as a yes. "Why are you so determined to kill yourself?"

He looked down to the pavement as he answered, "Some things, I just can't forget. Whatever I do, they're always there. Eating away at me... I don't have the guts to pull the trigger, so I kill myself a little each day."

He looks up to me for a moment then looks back down to the bottle in his hand, "That's probably difficult for you to understand huh, Connor? Nothing very rational about it..."

He raised the bottle of whiskey and started to drink. I turn back over to the scenery and walked forward, in front of Hank. "We're not making any progress with this investigation. The Deviants have anything in common!" I folded my arms again, then look back to Hank as I continue, "They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places."

He commented, "Well, there must be some link."

I still couldn't wrap my mind around (Y/n) either. A human acting on their own will to assist defective Androids. But... "All they have in common is this... obsession with Ra9."

I then turned around to properly face Hank again and told him, "You seem to be... preoccupied, Lieutenant. Could it be from earlier today?"

Hank then stated, "That (Y/n) was willing to go out in a limp just to save those Androids. And then again those very same Androids took a huge, risky move just to get (Y/n) back."

"It may be in their programming still to protect (Y/n). And the deviation hasn't affected that part of their instructions," I answer with reason. It makes sense to me why the Androids were that way. Just not (Y/n)...

"Then what about the girls? I don't know about you... but they really seemed to be... in love."

I rationally stated, "They can simulate Human emotions, but they're machines. And machines don't feel anything."

He stood up from the bench and asked, "And what about you Connor? You look human, you sound human, but what are you really?" Taking a step towards me as he focused on his question.

That question was easy to answer, "I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant." I saw my status with him go up a bit. "You're partner, your buddy to drink with, or just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task." Software instability went up.

"Then how to do you feel about (Y/n), huh?"

Software instability went up again. "What do you mean? Lieutenant?"

"I know you could see the Android getting away. You let it go. After you've been with (Y/n) you've seemed to be sloppy. What's gotten into you?" He pushed me, sending me back as I tried to process all of this. "Some scruples enter into your program?"

"No. I decided that (Y/n) would be better information to gather for our investigation and went looking for the person."

My relationship went up with Hank and more up with my Software instability. Even so, he pulled out his gun, point blank at my forehead.

"But are you afraid to die? Connor?"

"I would certainly find it regrettable to be..." how on earth would I say it, "Interrupted, before I can finish this investigation."

He seemed to study me further as he asked, "What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android Heaven?"

"Nothing." I plainly stated, "There would be nothing."

He dropped his arm and stormed off.

I asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get drunker."

Of course. I sighed in frustration. He really needs to stop his alcoholic addiction.

"I need to think," he told me as he walked off to his car.

I stayed in place. I need to think as well...

~

You will up with the sun in your eyes. You groaned and grabbed the sheets covering your eyes. Wait...

You open your eyes to find yourself in a bed. A nice bed with full covers of blankets and pillows. You say up and looked around the unfamiliar room. "I..."

You mumbled in your sleepy state and sighed as you feel your eyes get heavy again and you went back to bed....

"Good morning!!!!"

A crowd cheered startling you up. You screamed and there the blankets off you. Then stopped when you saw who it was.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Susie asked in worry.

"Uh... no. Sorry. You just scared me a bit."

Everyone started laughing. You smiled as they calmed down and Felix answered, "It seems we still have that bit of scare in us!"

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, "I wouldn't quite say that. I'm just adapting to being alone."

They looked around at each other and then back to me, "(Y/n), you don't have to be alone anymore. You have us."

You look up to them, Androids really are trusting...

Susie jumped in the air and proclaimed, "Food!"

Jennifer, which was designed to be a house assistant told her, "I'll go get the food."

She rushed out as Felix helped me out of bed and then started to properly place it again. Oh, there was so much they didn't understand. "And... you plan on living here?"

"Yes. Where else would we go?"

You answered them, "I stayed here because it seemed deserted, but from what all of you have told me, this place once did belong to a man and you killed him."

They all nodded, "And we don't regret it."

You looked around at the ten Androids in perfect condition again, happy with determined faces. Then you sighed and told all ten of them, "I hate to scare all of you, but the thing is people will come into this house then, they'll take all of you away and possibly reset all of you again. I don't want that."

They all tensed up and Adam asked, "What... do you mean?"

"Humans have a tax and house payment systems. I don't own this house and the person that did is now dead... where is the person, by the way?"

"Out at the back of the yard."

You yelled, "What?"

You spun towards the window, and there in all of its glory was a rotting man. You kept your face up to your mouth and held in your gagging reflex.

"Oh my..." You whispered in disbelief once you control yourself again.

"Here's the food!"

"I... need to sit down while I e-eat."

Susie rushed towards you and held you up as everyone made their way out of the room and down towards the room with a table, couch, and a firepit.

You chuckled to yourself as you sat down, "He wasn't..." You chuckled to yourself, "much of a sitter."

"He caused lots of damage to us."

You look up to the others, "I know. I'm criticizing him." Then you pull the coffee table closer to you and picked up the fork for your meal. Two pieces of jammed toast and yogurt."

"I've read that some people don't like meat, wait, that has milk... are you vegan?" Jennifer asked.

You told her what you were okay with and she picked up the meal from in front of you. "I'll find some cereal bars real quick."

You turned to the others, "If you want you can take a seat, you don't have to stand huddled together. That normally means you're scared to a human."

"We are." ____ answered.

Some of the others started to sit down and everyone worked to make themselves comfortable.

Jennifer came in with your preferred meal and you bit into the meal, "This is amazing Jennifer!"

She smiled and blushed, "Thank you."

"We'll let you eat and recap everything you told us," Adam told you.

You nodded and dug into your food happily. 'Guess I lied to Hank, I might enjoy a real meal one more time.'

They did as told while you finished up your meal. Jennifer was stunned.

You set down your finished meal, thanked Jennifer for the food, and then went down to business. "Okay, I wish I could tell you how to get to Jericho. I can't send you the codes you need to look for though. I could tell you what they look like."

"Where are they at?"

"Ferndale. Right off the train station."

"And where were you planning on going?"

"I know the Creator of Androids. Kamski. I planned on staying with him and seeing if he could help out with the Android movement."

"How do you know he'll work with us?"

"Simple. It's how we bonded."

"So, we have a great chance!" Susie cheered, "Kamski, the creator of Androids, is on our side! This is amazing!"

I turned to her, "He's not of much help though, at the moment, he's been decommissioned out of Cyberlife. He may be in influencer but he may make people turn against us. Thinking less of all of you being Intelligent Species that can think and more of Kamski designing all Androids to be this way. Maybe for watching the world burn or something like that."

"Still, you said he can be of help, right?"

"I hope so," You stated, "If you want to, you can come follow me or go over to Jericho. But please don't stay here. I want to make sure all of you are safe."

"Well, we can work that out for later."

"But, I need to get going-"

"(Y/n), you have all the time in the world right now. And we would love to have you stay with us a bit longer as we figure out what we want to do. We want to properly bury the unsavable Androids and hide the rotting body we left out in the back," Adam stated.

Sadly, that made the most sense, and since you're a human if someone finds them, you can play the needed part to protect them. "Okay."

~

I was sure my LED turned Yellow. This was challenging. "Should we go down to the evidence room and look around at the evidence we have already gathered so far?"

Hank turned to me and nodded, "I don't see why not." He got up from his seat and I did so as well. We walked around and I properly memorized where the Evidence room was. Hank pulled out his card and scanned it in. We entered into the evidence room and looked around at what we had gathered.

The Offering, Carlo's Android's Memory, all recordings with (Y/n), the backpack evidence left behind, and the Diary.

Hank turns to me and asks, "Do you think you can find something in all of this?"

I turn to the evidence and walk forward. I pick up the statue, "The Deviant left this as an offering, we know it's for Ra9, but could it be something more?"

"You tell me," Hank chuckled.

I figured at the moment we would have nothing and placed the item down. Then I picked up the video, Hank coming beside me, "The truth is inside."

Hank frowned and looked over to the statue, he seemed to have something on mind, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know," I honestly told him.

"Maybe it's the statue?"

"Maybe, but we shouldn't mess with the evidence we have until we work out another case with more evidence to back that up."

Hank sighs as I place down the video recording. "And that journal is still uncrackable?"

"From my accounts that is correct."

He shakes his head, "What a darn waste of time then..."

"Should I take it out and study further or possible results?"

"We better make sure we're back up in case another case comes up that we have to handle."

I nodded and followed him out of the evidence room. I looked back to the video with (Y/n) and the cards. My mind went back to (Y/n), trying to crack the code of such a strange minded person. Then again, I was doing the same with Hank to adapt to his personality.

Software Instability went up.

"You can go through the files or whatever, I gotta get myself a drink of coffee."

"I can do that-"

"No way, I... need move around..."

I nodded, "Understood."

I sat down at the desk across from Hank's stationary area. Scanning and analyzing the information around me. I've gone through the files and we haven't had any new cases of Deviants we could find. So I wait.

"Meow."

I look over to see the very same cat from our second visit to the Chicken Feed. "Hello there."

The cat was underneath one of the unoccupied desks and rushed through the room over to my desk. I smiled at the sight and watched as she smartly looked around before she came up onto the desk.

I scanned the cat again. Again, No Crime Record. "How did you get in here Elizabeth?" I asked.

Then out of boredom I scanned Elizabeth and went through the steps of where Elizabeth came through. I got all the way to the open window. "Alright, you're one smart girl."

I placed my hand onto her fur and she purred. "You really like being petted as well I can see."

She continued to rub herself all over me as I spotted something on her collar that I haven't seen before. I scanned it.

"That's... just like..." I reach for the item and then Elizabeth hisses at me.

I pull my hand back as she dashes for underneath the desk.

Elizabeth: Very Protective/Doesn't like to be touched around the collar.

"Elizabeth," I felt ridiculous saying this, "Do you know someone named (Y/n)?"

Elizabeth's hand popped up at the name. So she does know (Y/n). Maybe...

"What on earth is plastic up to now?"

I look up to see Detective Gavin Reed. I've already scanned him before and knows he doesn't like me. I turn to him and ask, "I am waiting for further instructions. What are you doing Detective Reed?"

"For a robot, you've seemed to just be talking to yourself like a madman. Got some error in your software?"

I tried to process what I should say next, or if I should say anything at all. I figured I would be safe with. "Do you like animals?"

"What kind of question is that? You are a machine when a human tells you something, you should answer it!"

I nodded, "I've worked out the best solution to be this question to your question. Do you like cats?"

He folded his arms, "What do you have to say about it?"

I watched from the corner of my eye as Elizabeth left the desk and out the way she came in. "I saw a cat outside the window. It seemed to have a positive reaction towards me, so I was talking to the said cat."

"Pssh. Whatever." He commented, seeing Hank come back and started to walk back off again.

"We got other cases to look into," Hank tells me.

I stand up from my seat and ask, "Where is the place located?"

"One messed up Mansion, an abandoned workshop, and a run-down house."

"Which one do you think we should look into first?"

"The workshop. Most certain of an... having a Deviant there."

He turned around and I started to follow him. I looked out towards the window to see Elizabeth jumping out through the window.


	20. Mansion

"Okay, we figured out what we want to do," Susie states, "I'm coming with you."

Everyone states what they plan on doing

you go through your items and plan on your next step after working with Kamski.

"(Y/n)! You need to come over here! Now!"

You nodded and rushed over to the Android and around to the crowd of Androids staring at the screen. You couldn't believe your eyes. It was Markus. Without his skin talking to everyone.

How did he do it? Was Yang of help with this situation. Surely he didn't just walk in and was freely allowed into the building. Still, the bigger statement plagued your mind. He's turning out to the world. The Humans and Non-Deviated Androids, or maybe even the Androids in hiding.

"My gosh..." you whispered.

"You know him?"

"Yes... he's the leader of Jericho."

"Well, do you still think it would be a safe place to go there?"

This started up some talk again, the clear answers you had earlier thrown up into the air again.

"Guys," You stated, "I'm certain that he would not give up the location of Jericho."

"But he has painted a target on his back! In turn, painting a target on Jericho!"

And the turmoil continued as you told everyone to go into different rooms and think about what every individual wants to do.

Today was going to be a long day. You decided to go back over to your notes and work out how to convince Kamski to help.

~

I couldn't stop thinking about the Deviant. I went over to the Kitchen with the three identical looking Androids and finding the Deviant. I provoked it in the wrong way and stabbed me, immobilizing me. I was luckily able to free myself and place back my Battery into myself but when I rushed out to find the Deviant about to shoot everyone. I had to make a choice.

Save Hank, take the gun and save everyone but lose the Deviant, or take on the Deviant.

I took the gun. Hank's relationship with me went up, and the public opinion. I just wanted the Deviant alive, and it was a shame I lost it.

It was shocking too. We just finished a case with one Android when the message came and we rushed over to the building.

Now we were on our last case with the old fashion looking Mansion. 1:23, Nov 8th, 2038.

"Are you alright, lieutenant?" I asked as we parked the car.

"Another case with no proof whatsoever... so you think there will be some Androids here?"

"The man that lives here is a retired surgeon. He has shown interest in Androids and the makings of them. The reports have been multiple cases of people offered in and seen in Android uniforms behind sold again. I feel positive there is at least one Deviant here."

He nods, sighing. "Better case then that bird guy."

With (Y/n). That I lost. "Hey, I can tell your beating yourself up about that. Don't work about it."

But I would still like to see (Y/n) again... software instability went up a bit. I opened the door. And stated, "Let's check this area."

"Looks very creepy and uninviting."

I walked up to the front and knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked louder, "Detroit police! Open up!"

I overheard something that resembled stumbling. Then more rushed feet. "Lieutenant, someone's in there," I tell him.

He gets in front of me and I get back him. He kicks open the door and the place was silent, he points his gun around looking before entering in. He slowly enters in once he saw the house was clear to explore. He walks in and I follow behind him.

"Are ya sure you heard something?" Lieutenant asked me.

"Yes, I'm certain. The noise sounded like human feet tripping and then rushing off." I went over to the bookshelf and studied it. Seeing the labels and how none of them have been touched.

"Well, we should have had more people for back up in this huge house." Hank looked up to the Chandelier hanging in front of the entrance. I looked to the left to see an entrance down towards a different environment and stairs leading to a basement.

"Where should we look first, Lieutenant?" I asked him as I turned around to find him studying a jacket.

"This jacket looks familiar..."

I scanned the item and stated calmly, my LED turning yellow, "The AX400 and the YK800. The material came from the AX400 Deviant. They could still be here."

Hank nodded and looked around the room more before leaving. I heard heavy breathing coming from the upper levels, then an unnatural cut off of the breathing. It was coming up from the stairs.

"Lieutenant, I think there's something upstairs."

He nods, "Follow me then."

He walked up the stairs, gun at ready, and I did as instructed. "Where did you hear it?"

"From..." I scanned my memory for better detail, "from the left." Then I told him the door. He kicked it down, there was no source of life here at all.

Then, after we looked around the place, Lieutenant found something familiar, "A cat. Huh. Maybe that's what you heard Connor."

I look over to see the very same cat from earlier today, I knelt down, "It's Elizabeth."

"Bullcrap Connor, that cat has no reason to be out here, must be a different cat."

"Elizabeth has been at the police headquarters as well as when we were at Chicken Feed. Perhaps this cat sees me as an owner."

"Cats..." Lieutenant muttered and rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's go back down and look around properly."

"Yes, Lieutenant." I was sure there was unnatural breathing up here.

I followed Lieutenant as we went around on the main level and looked around for possible evidence of Androids. Then I went outside, maybe to see if there were marks, I found something more interesting.

"Lieutenant! Over here!" I yelled out.

He jogged over to the back door where I was at.

"I think you need to look at this," I told him and walked forward into the night. He walked forward as well and we found the huge piles of pulled up dirt. From each dug and filled in hole ranged from 11 hours and 30 minutes to 4 hours and 14 minutes. Also, the more visually seen of multiple shovels left out in the open. Twelve shovels.

I told him this and he asked if I could help him dig up the first one. We dig so and found a corpse. I scanned him and told Hank, "He's the owner of this house. Doctor Zlatko."

"That name..." Lieutenant Hank mumbled to himself.

"Is everything alright Lieutenant?"

"Sure, we'll need to call back up and get the whole force here."

"NO!" I heard coming from the house. (Y/n).

"I heard that too Connor."

"It's (Y/n)."

"What?" Hank asked as I charged back into the house, I turned to see two Androids in the middle of the entrance freezing up. Deviants.

One of the Deviants pushed the female deviant towards the stairs and yelled, "Go!"

She did as told and I charged for the Deviant. He stood his ground and held out his fists. I had a hard time fighting him, it would make sense, he was a military based Android. Hopefully, my sightings will have Cyberlife search and tell the President about this.

He forced me back and pinned me down. I soon then saw six Androids rushing down the stairs. I scanned them and figured out that many of them were older lost Androids. This brought up more questions. Why are they all here and what happened to have them stay here? And what was going on with the man that they killed and had to bury?

"Aslan! Stop!" one of the Androids yelled out.

"He'll turn us in if I don't kill him!"

"Is that what Ra9 would do?"

Ra9? They know who Ra9 is?

He turned back to me and glared, "I'll pin him down, there was an older man, Lieutenant Anderson, make sure the others get out safely."

One of the asked, "What's taking them so long?"

Another Android came out with a shotgun. Then three more Androids came out. "Amos! No!" They cried as Amos turned to me and aimed.

Then. "NO!" A human pushed the Deviants arms up creating a hole in the Mansion. Two more Androids came up and pinned me down better. Hank came back around and pointed his gun at the crowd.

"Nobody move!" He yelled.

Then another surprise came as a Polar Bear broke down a part of the wall and stormed down the stairs. Hank fell back as the Polar Bear stood on its hind legs. I tried everything I could to free myself. I couldn't do it. I couldn't save him.

But (Y/n) chased the Polar Bear and stood in front of it. Holding their hands up. "Easy! Easy! Don't hurt him! You'll kill him! You don't want that. We don't want that. We're good. Remember? Good Bear."

The Android bear took some steps back and then went onto all fours again.

"(Y/n)?" Hank cried out.

"Hank?" (Y/n) asked in turn, shocked.

"(Y/n)! Tell them to release me!" I called out.

"Connor..." (Y/n) whispered.

"(Y/n), we need to get out, now."

"I can't allow that!" I yelled out.

Aslan turned back to me and stated, "You're in no position to make decisions." The polar bear growling as (Y/n) pressed their hand onto the bear to stop it.

"I've got your stuff and the bags."

(Y/n) stated, "I'm sorry guys. Adam!"

One of the other Androids cut down the Chandelier and everyone raced out. I realized with Hank still on the ground, he had a low chance of survival, a 46% chance of survival. Or I could chase after the Aslan Deviant.

I choose Hank.

I properly got him out of harm's way and took the glass hits. Everyone, including the Polar Bear, surprisingly was ushered out of the house through the back. (Y.n) leading everyone out. Then (Y/n) and I made eye contact, (Y/n)'s grip on the door tightened as their body twisted to go out the door.

Then when I was sure Hank was safe, I rushed over to the back door where they were at. And they disappeared.

I turned back over to Hank, still in the house. I didn't see my Software Instability Shooting up when I saved Hank, nor when I made eye contact with (Y/n).

~

You called out the Taxi, you called Kamski and told him ahead of time you were going to use his code. Which you figured out when you use to constantly visit him, and he said you could use it since you figured it out on your own. Your whole body was shaking, your hands the most. Susie tried to hold your hands and rub them.

You saw him again, and Hank, you ran into them again. And almost got sent back again. Your head was spinning, you so wanted to stay with them. To hug them and happily great them as friends again. You knew though that you couldn't yet. They were currently against you.

And you sure weren't going to turn these guys in for some selfish horrible acts. You would wait and see them again... hopefully...

"What do you know about them, (Y/n)?" Aslan asked in a hushed voice.

"I... saved my friend. Android. And went with them. I... didn't... think..."

Susie hushed you and hugged you, rocking you back and forth as though you were a little child. "Hush now. It's okay."

"How did you do it? Getting Three Taxi's, I don't think you have that much money on you!"

You chuckled, "I-I... know someone that d-does."

"So... who all is going and staying..."

You told everyone, "Don't worry about that. We'll stop somewhere and figure that out later. I'm tired..."

"Sleep! Sleep," Susie stated.

"Tell me if Trouble Maker starts acting up, or when we stop," you mumble as you lay down on Susie. The others laughing to themselves as you fall asleep.

It really didn't feel as though you got your sleep when you felt Susie shaking you awake. "We're at the stop."

"The Taxi will wait for 30 minutes unless instructed otherwise." You mumble, "Let me sleep..."

"Nooooo..." Susie cheered and shook you harder.

The door opened and she pushed me out, Jennifer catching me. And everyone laughing at you. You sighed and drily chuckled. "Very, very funny guys. Sleep."

Susie stated, "Soon, (Y/n), soon."

"So... who's going to Jericho, who's coming with us to Kamski."

"Or," You stated, "Go on your own or in groups. That is a choice still." You slurred the last word as you shook your head in hopes of waking up better.

Susie stated, "I'm with (Y/n)." Susie is so much like Rebecca is uncanny.

Justice stepped up, "I am as well."

Felix answered, "I'm going to Jericho."

Jennifer answered, "Me as well."

Aslan nodded, "Jericho as well."

Adam stepped closer, "I'm... with (Y/n). I want to meet Kamski."

Everyone else had chosen Jericho. You handed them your last bit of cash, telling them that they need to find a place to stay, then go onto the trains until you reached the symbols. You made the symbol with your palm and finger and they were off on their way.

"So, what should we do with Trouble Maker?" Adam asked.

You turned over to the Polar Bear that was sleeping in the Taxi since you told Trouble Maker to sleep. "He's coming with us. I know how Kamski is going to handle him."

"Kamski seems to be some strange guy," Felix asked.

"Most geniuses are," Adam stated, "(Y/n) to nearly everyone in the world is considered odd, but you have seen how intelligent (Y/n) is!"

You blushed and nodded, "Thank you..."

"Let's get heading over there."

You got in, placed the order in and started driving. You did plan on calling Kamski to warn him. You really did. Until you close your eyes again and couldn't seem to open them up.


	21. 5 am

"(Y/n)..." You groaned in annoyance and shoved the hand away.

"(Y/n)!" Someone with you yelled. You instantly shoot up and got into a fighting stance, a poor one might you add.

"Who is it?" you yelled out in fury, Justice snickered as Adam and Susie chuckled.

"Man! If Stella was here she would be balling! Rubbing this in your face for as long as you were alive!" Justice cheered and started to chuckle alongside the others.

"Oh haha." Thank goodness that wasn't the case then.

"Well, we should head in."

"We're here?" You asked.

"That's why we woke you up," Adam stated as a matter of face.

"Duh." Justice teased as you stuck out your tongue at him. Man, you've changed a lot.

"What time is it?" You asked in curiosity.

"5 am," Susie told you.

"FIVE!" You cried out, "No, we'll have to wait, we're not waking him up at freaking Five IN THE MORNING!"

Susie sighed and turned you around to face her properly, "(Y/n), honey, I would normally agree with you, but you didn't pay the taxi to stay that long, and we're not in a good position to have you out in the cold, nor have the time to allow such freedoms."

You're right, as much as you think they're alive, the world doesn't yet. You need to work with their situation, and those terms are not pretty. "Okay." You got out of the taxi, the others following you. They all held themselves as Susie held onto you to help warm each other.

"We'll get Trouble Maker out in a moment, let's go." You told the others and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" You watched as Chloe opened the door up like a normal Android, as a machine would.

"(Y/n)!" She dropped the act as her LED turned red as she looked around at the others.

"We need to stay here."

"Come on in! Why didn't you call one of us?"

"I... uh... had a busy night."

She nodded and made room. "Is there another taxi full of Androids?"

"More of... a pet."

"I need to get Kamski. Wait right here."

You nodded as she rushed out towards the doors leading towards Kamski's room. "She seems to be one of us," Adam concluded.

You smiled and nodded, "Exactly."

Everyone was comforted with this knowledge and relaxed more in the seats. You forced yourself awake as you walked around the place, Adam craving everything around him and studied everything he could. You wondered what he was constructed to do. As well as if that has affected how he is now.

"And now who on this earth would come-" Kamski rambled as Chloe showed the man himself towards me. Everyone in the room stood or sat up straighter, most likely out of respect for being their creator.

"(Y/n)?" He started to burst into laughter and hugged you lightly, "I should have known that any crazy actions would come from you!"

"I've got a bit more underneath my sleeves."

"Have you heard about the Android from the News Channel? Markus, right?"

"How-"

He grabbed your shoulders and stated, "I created him, gifted him to a dear friend of mine, Carl Manfred. I knew things would play out in some way."

You grinned and grabbed his nose, "You sly ol' fox." He let go of you as you did him, he laughed a bit more and turned to the other Androids in the room.

"More friends of yours?"

"They ran into the wrong hands and I was able to patch them up. They're amazing people."

Adam walked up beside you, you turned to him, raising an eyebrow, "Heh, Kamski, I'd like to introduce Adam. He admires you greatly."

Kamski grinned and shook Adam's hand. Adam looked like a kid that heard he had gotten a puppy for Christmas. You thought it was adorable, especially since you knew you were like that when you first came over to Kamski's place.

Once Kamski let go of Adam's hand Kamski turned back to you and asked, "So, I can tell you need some rest here. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

You were sure tired. "Yes..."

Susie steps up, "(Y/n) seems to be too tired to talk about the situation."

"Alright, I'll make sure (Y/n) gets to bed. Would you like to follow (Y/n)? I should get to bed as well. Chloe, could you wake me up at Nine?"

"Kamski, you have barely gotten sleep in at all today."

He chuckled and shook his head, "This is the first time in a long while I've seen any excitement as well. I am not going to sleep through it if I can avoid it."

Susie states up, "That's not healthy."

"I normally am healthy, I'm willing to do something different for the changing times. Time doesn't wait on those who sleep."

You groaned in annoyance and shook your head to stay awake, Chloe rushed over to you and held you up. "Let's get you to a guest bedroom."

Kamski calmly states, "Before you go I hope you know that Markus at 2 am made raids across the city. There will be a curfew for the whole country by tomorrow. Just so you know and don't make any mistakes from here on out."

You knew Kamski better than that. He wanted you to know that Markus did it. And he's... proud of it. "Was he violent?"

"No, other than raiding the stores to free his people, he executed the raid in a nonviolent manner. I wouldn't say peaceful though. He still is going to cause lots of trouble to Detroit people."

You nodded, "Good. Also," Kamski turned to properly face you, "I have... a pet."

"Nothing normal I assume."

"A Polar Bear? Trouble Maker is still waiting outside."

Kamski started to laugh, shaking his head, "And people call me the strange one!"

You smirked as you were lead away, "I hope you can take care of Trouble Maker!"

He smiled and continued to laugh as the others and Chloe walked with you into your guest bedroom.

Chloe than helped uncover the sheets and asked the others, "Would you like your own rooms?"

Adam and Justice agreed. Stating they would help Kamski out with TroubleMaker before going to their own rooms. Thus they left. Susie refused and took a chair in the room to watch over you. What a sweetheart. You happily closed your eyes.

~

I was here when I look up to see the Raidings from Markus, the targeted Android leader of the Deviants. There were few attacks, from the security cameras and the actual stores to take out the Androids changed into Deviants themselves. This adds another possible reason Androids become Deviant for 100% certainty.

I studied everything I could from what the News was able to portray live.

Hank walked up to me, "Anything important?"

"The News Reports on our case."

Hank looked up to see the events unfolding, "Well, Chris sure won't be able to handle them. Hopefully, he didn't go over to that area."

"I don't see (Y/n) in there."

"You're still worrying over that kid, huh?"

"I am certain that (Y/n) had the answers."

"Well, I was able to find someone that might have more credit than that genius (Y/n). Kamski. Near noon. Don't worry too much if it's about the case."

Was it?

My Software Instability went up from the thought. Twice. And I could have gotten (Y/n) but I didn't. And... the Deviants.

The Filming had seemed to end and I felt myself get sent back to Amanda. I looked around at the setting, the leaves were falling as though it was in Autumn.

I walked around to see Amanda at the center, sadly looking at her flowers. I walk up to her. When I was a few feet away from her she turned back to me. "Connor, who do you think you're doing with the investigation so far?"

I look over to the flowers, "I know I am close to solving this case, but I'm not quite there yet."

"Remember what I told you when you were investigating the News Building?"

"There is little time," I repeated.

"Connor, I wasn't lying when I stated this. I know you can do it. You were designed to be able to do this. We need to stop a possible war. With this, we trust you to make sure we can neutralize this threat."

I honestly couldn't see a war. I could see a huge social change with possible dangerous Androids but with Markus' actions leading in this movement, I've seen less of a war and more of an unstable set of machines.

I simply answered, "You can trust me, Amanda."

~

Nine o'clock. That's when I was shaken awake to see Chloe and Susie in my room. I looked around to confirm you were at Kamski's place. "Goodmorning (Y/n)! One of the Chloe's have awakened Kamski and we're working on both of your breakfasts. And the polar bear you brought in. What's the creatures name?"

"Trouble Maker?"

Chloe smiled at the name, "Trouble Maker... well, we love him. We've talked Kamski into keeping Trouble Maker for you. I'm sure you have a busy day today."

You nodded and sighed, getting out of the sheets. Of course, the time you wish you could sleep in is the time that you can't. You were wondering how the others were doing. You got out of bed and got ready for the day. Rebecca, Rupert, Ranald, Jericho leaders, your mates Felix, Jennifer, Aslan, Mert, Benard, Nanna, Stella, and Amos from the house... Hank the Lieutenant and Connor...

Why was your mind always running back to Connor?

You do remember clear as day when he had a clear shot to get you. And most likely in his programming to do so. And he chooses to save Hank, that was clearly about to get it if he didn't get any help.

Made you think. You were certain he could be a Deviant himself and he's been fighting with himself about it.

You took a quick shower, or as quick as you could and rushed around to get ready. Luckily, Chloe had some fresh clothes for you. And you rushed out to where the others were at. Trouble Maker in the room, as well as the other Chloe's, gave the stinker attention.

You sat down and enjoyed the meal in front of you. Kamski halfway into his meal. Once you finished your meal, Kamski asked, "So, (Y/n), I'm sure you're here for more than just a visit. What do you need me to do?"

You placed down your utensils and answered, "At first I just needed a place to stay for being at moment notice," You turn to see Justice and Susie talking with one Chloe, enjoying themselves, "I need to know your position before I ask of things."

"Ask away."

"Jericho."

"I support Markus and his cause."

"Are you willing to house any Android here that wants to stay here? And possible other refugees?"

He scoffs, "Adam? He's welcomed. Since he knows you. I don't think I would be able to just 'take in' any Android, (Y/n)."

Still a bit of a mystery to you. "What do you plan on doing then?"

"I've made Androids to be able to rise up from their state. If all fails then I'll go back into the business and build stronger Androids."

You drily chuckled and nodded, "Alright, what about supplies? Thirum, Biocomponents, that sort of stuff."

He nods, "I can help you with that. Give you all the supplies you can carry on you."

You sighed, "Thank you."

Jericho will most likely need it with everyone trying to find them.

"Now I have some questions for you." You sat up. He stated, "Rebecca."

"In Jericho. I helped her there as well as other Android friends I have. I've run into them staying at a so-called abandoned house trying to come over to you from Jer..."

"So you've been there."

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

"I'm not telling you where it is."

"I know where it is. I... helped... with it, you could say."

One of the Chloe's head's petting Trouble Maker shot up to look at us. So... she set up Jericho. Androids say that the founder of Jericho would be with the scraps...

"And your parents? What happened so you can't go to them?"

"Rebecca deviated and unintentionally killed mom. She was on Red Ice. Dad would... house ground me as though I was a child. I can't allow that to happen when I know I can do something. Anything."

"You sound a little too overconfident in yourself."

You reflected on that, then answered, "I'm not paying bills, or acting like an adult. I'm acting like a leader. A... do-er. If that makes sense."

He smiles and states, "It does. Then I'm guessing that Fiona doesn't know."

"No, she doesn't."

"She's quite high ranking now. She could easily be of help."

"Or could be full on against me and I've made an enemy in my family. As well as a target on my back."

He frowns and looks over to Chloe for a split second, "You're not giving your family enough credit."

"I know, but this isn't a normal issue."

"I understand that."

"Well, unfortunately, I can't have you here for long. I expected some guest to come over right after my normal swimming time."

"You?" You raised your voice to a higher pitch, "Having some guest over? Not me? Kamski! What's gotten into you!"

He sighed and leaned back, "It's the Detroit Police, I'm sure they're going to try and ask me questions about my Androids and such. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Do you know who?"

"Some Lieutenant..."

"Anderson?"

He raised an eyebrow, interested again, "So... you know this person?"

"Yes... he caught me as I helped Rebecca escape them."

"Them?"

"Connor, a new detective Android. He's with Hank Anderson."

"Hank? Oh, you have to tell me what happened now."

You rolled your eyes and smiled. Telling him everything, soon enough the others gathered around you as you told them about your little time with them. Hank's house and his dog, Hank's conditions and Connor's conclusions with them. Connor himself and how he asks you questions all the time. Then you stated, "I think that this Connor is a Deviant. Not a full-on Deviant, but that middle ground, like Rebecca, was."

Kamski stated, "That's a strong assumption."

"He acts like one, Elijah. He's had chance and chance again to 'complete his mission' and not do it. He adapts to human behavior but he acts as though he wants to be one as well."

"I'll test him out then."

"And... we'll have to get going."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

You shook your head, "You have been more than plenty."


	22. Meetings

"Hey, Justice, where are we going?"

"I need to pick up a person."

"A person? Who could it be?" Susie asked.

Justice turned to look at us, "Someone... I remember."

"An Android? We can't have any other humans with us," you stated at the matter of fact.

"He's an Android. He wanted to stay at this abandoned house, and for the while it was alright. I can't leave him there to be caught though. I just can't. Since I can do something about it now."

You took over to Susie, who shrugged and looked forward to where Justice was leading us early in the morning. Right at the edge of a corner, we found it. He opened the door and motioned us to follow.

You expected the old rotting house. He leads you towards a fence and helped the two of you over the thing before coming over himself.

"How should we greet ourselves?" Susie asked.

Justice takes a step forward, "I'll introduce you to him. He has been through a lot. His mental state isn't the best."

You nod and follow him over. Susie stayed close by you and grabbed your hand. You tightly squeezed back and smiled. You were sure everything would be okay.

We walked up to the front door, you eyes the closed up window as Justice knocked on the door. "Ralph! It's me! Justice!"

Ralph. ... another r name. Rupert is going to get you. Even though it's not you that named him.

"Justice? Justice had come to see Ralph? Ralph likes Justice! Justice saved Ralph!"

Justice grinned eat to ear. It touched your heart seeing him so happy since it seems so rare with him. "I have some friends with me too!"

"Justice brought friends!" Ralph on the other side of the house cheered in excitement. You could hear him jumping up and down on the poor flooring made of wood.

"Can we come in?" Justice took a step back asking him.

You heard Ralph rushing over to the door, as though he was highly thinking of bringing all of you in. Then stopped right at the door, stating, "No! No, Ralph knows this could be a trap. Justice left. Justice hasn't come back in a long time! Police are after me! Android police saw me. Can't go."

You knew exactly who Ralph was talking about. "Ralph, I'm Justice's friend. (Y/n). I know of the Police Android you speak of. He was against me, interrogating me and trying to get my friends. If you don't trust me, I understand that. If you want you can get something to make yourself feel safe and we can walk in individually. So you know we're not after you."

There was silence for a moment, as he was taking in your words. He then asks, "W-Would do I know I can trust you?"

"I want to be your friend, Ralph. I'm sure with the past interactions with the police, you know what they're like. We're not like that."

"Okay," He answers, "Ralph trusts Justice, and Ralph trusts your words. Ralph will let you in. Ralph wants for your suggestions to happen."

Susie's LED turned red for a moment and turned to you. You squeezed her hand again, hoping to comfort her. "Alright, we can do that."

Ralph opened the door and Justice went in first. You waited out with Susie until Ralph would give the clear.

You overheard in excitement Justice cheered when seeing Ralph and vice versa. You smiled at the sounds of excitement and joy filling the poor house. Susie relaxed as she overheard Justice being okay.

Then you pushed Susie forward when Ralph gave the all clear.

You waited as Justice introduced Susie to Ralph. Ralph was excited to have another friend. You didn't understand what was going on other than that. Susie made no comment, she seemed to be startled to see Ralph at first though.

Then Ralph answered again that it is all clear. You walked forward to the door. You were next to the door at the wall overhearing Justice talking to Ralph about something important. Important enough that you figured you should stay out for a moment.

Justice answered, "Ralph, I need to warn you. (Y/n) is a human."

"Human?" You could hear the distaste and fear coming up from the term used of 'Human'. It hurt to fear his prejudice from the term. You took a step back and huddled closer to yourself, questions about how he'll act to you.

You really wondered who this guy was. What on earth happened to him to have this childlike trait? Or this mental issue sure seems like PTSD for sure with something else.

You were sure with the way that Ralph stated Human meant he was in poor conditions because of a human or multiple. Most Androids would have this poor attitude with Humans you have figured out. You also have no doubts why it was this way.

"Yes, a good human. (Y/n) saved me from a bad man I thought I could trust. That's why I was never able to come to visit you."

The Man behind the door was silent. Then he states again that you were clear to come in. Saying, "Ralph is okay. Ralph had a young human friend. Ralph knows now not all Humans are bad. If Justice and Susie trust you. Ralph will trust you. And Ralph will trust your words."

Your heart bloomed in joy, a smile on your face and you rushed into the house with excitement. You stopped right at the door.

The sight shocked you.

The poor man was scarred along the side of his face. It sure wasn't a knife cut, it was as though a huge item scooped and bent in his left cheek. Blue shined through the scars to show how terrible he seemed to have it. His whole left side of his face crushed in a bit and showed cracks all along the side. He couldn't even hide the fact that he was an Android in public properly.

His hair was messy and blonde. One of his eyes was a dark brown eye, and the other was effected and was a dark blue all away. Nearly looking black in certain lighting. He still wore his classic farmer suit with a drape over his shoulders.

You took a step closer to him. "Ralph... you know the police are after your kind." You so wanted to say 'our' kind. You knew weren't an Android.

"I don't want to go."

You nodded, showing you understood and stated, "We want to bring you to Jericho."

"Jericho, Haven of Androids. Working to free Androids."

You nodded again, "I want to help."

Justice answered, "(Y/n) here saved my friend Susie and I. Fixed us up to be normal looking again." He turned to me, hope in his eyes, "Can you help Ralph?"

"Well, if he wants it. It might be painful."

Ralph pulls out his knife. "Don't hurry Ralph please!"

You raised up your hands as Justice went to comfort him.

"I won't hurt you. But I want you to be safe."

He looks up from the arms of Justice holding him. He stared at you straight in the eye, smiles, and nods, "Ralph would like that. Ralph knows there are few good humans. If Justice trusts (Y/n), then Ralph trusts (Y/n). Ralph wants to trust (Y/n)"

Justice slowly helped take the knife out of his hands and hugged him. Susie walked back over to the house asking, "Do you have anything you would like us to bring, Ralph?"

"Oh yes! Ralph would love to bring his plants!" He pushes Justice away and jumps into the air and clapped. He sure did have some mental issues, and you were sure you could handle him well. He needs someone with him to handle his PTSD, and Justice seems to be just the guy. Hopefully, you can help him out too.

~

I was in the car with Hank when we pulled up to the sight. The house that Hank told me about earlier. Elijah Kamski.

11:17

I listened to Hank talk about how a police officer Chris was taken by the deviants and saved by Markus himself.

I found the whole ordeal strange. (Y/n)'s idea seemed to get more and more logical. It's unsettling. Wait...

I ignored the thought again and followed Hank over to the Mansion of Kamski.

An Android opened the door. "Hello. Welcome in. Wait here while Kamski prepares for you." (Come back and change according to what the game says.)

I decided to look around at the photos all around the room. Different photos from different places. One of the photos of Amanda with Kamski. She died yesterday ago.

I turned away from the photo. Questions rising and I continued to walk some more. Them I found another photo of someone similar.

"Hank, I think you need to look at this," I stated.

I analyzed the photo. (Y/n) was in it. Kamski was there as well. He had a half smirk while (Y/n) had the awkward smile of a teenager that accomplished something great. (Y/n) held an item unfamiliar to me in their hand. Then in the background, there were two figures I recognized.

Susan (L/n) and Hunter (L/n).

(L/n). It's (Y/n) (L/n). I have unlocked to a load of information afterward. The great achievements that (Y/n) has done. Their birthday and their family situation and their Android.

And I will admit, it felt nice to know (Y/n). To figure out the mystery of a person and unlock the case of them. Someone inside of me told me that I was proud of (Y/n), and drawn to them.

I placed the item down and took a step back as Hank came over to see the photo.

"Holy shoot."

"(Y/n) (L/n). I've found them."

"Good to see (Y/n)'s legal..."

"This does bring up the question of why Kamski has this photo and what more he knows about (Y/n)."

Hank had an all-knowing smile, then nodded. "But that won't get in the way of the investigation."

I nodded, "Correct."

"Kamski will see you now."

Hank walked in front of me and I followed after him. I looked around towards the swimming room with Kamski doing his laps still. I calculated and seen the two first waterproof Androids talking to each other in the pool on the sidelines.

Then I look over to see one of the Androids walk out of a door, most likely to help Kamski into his robes.

Suddenly right behind the Android comes a Polar Bear Android. I scanned the bear to realize it was the bear from last night.

(Y/n) was here, maybe is still here.

Software instability went up.

More Chloe Models came out of the room to handle the bear. After yesterday Hank was scared to see any bear again.

Hanks's eyes went wide at the sight of the bear. The last encounter with a bear scaring him with this encounter. His stress levels heavily increasing, "CHEESE CRIES! WHAT THE HECK!" He jumped and stood in front of me and the bear.

I found the reaction to be quite strange. His signs showed he was greatly scared. Terrified, even. His heart rate greatly picked up, his joints locked into place as he pulled out his gun to show his dominating stance.

"STAY THE FRICK AWAY FROM US YOU LITTLE-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" The bear cried out and stood on his hind legs. The bear seemed to recognize us as well.

"Trouble Maker lay down," Kamski commanded the bear. The bear went back onto four feet and starting growling.

"Girls," Kamski simply stated and the Androids pushed the Machine bear into the other room again.

"Technology has greatly advanced throughout the years, hasn't it?" Kamski stated, finally getting out of his pool and Chloe helping him into his robe.

Hank sternly stated, "Is that door locked?"

"I'll make sure that the bear will not come through towards here again."

We started the investigation. I scanned to see that Kamski had a recording camera inside of this room rolling. I knew we should then make sure to be careful with my words.

~

You watched through your phone what Kamski had planned for Connor. Hank- you mean Lieutenant Anderson, gave you a great laugh when you saw him jump out of his normal, 'I'm not scared but grumpy' attitude and jumped midair, screaming. Sadly not like a little girl.

Once he pointed the gun at your Trouble Maker and you glared. If you were there you so would have smack-talked him towards the sun. He was lucky you were in a car.

Then once Trouble Maker was away somewhere in Kamski's fancy house, he asked Kamski what he could possibly know about the deviants.

Kamski pulled his classic philosophical thinking and Hank wasn't taking any of his bullcrap. It was great to watch honestly.

Then he both or the Kamski test. You glared at the gun that he put in his hand.

Man, you shouldn't have said anything.

You were freaking out seeing if he would shoot one of your dear Chloe's or spare her. For the mission or not.

You tensed right next to Susie and Ralph. She turned and watched what you were watching. Kamski that little devil pressuring Connor to do something he clearly didn't want to.

Ralph looked over to your phone as well. Susie told him that he shouldn't watch the video and helped him play with some items you had inside your backpack.

You cried as Hank told him not to do it. Then Connor sighed and have the gun back to him. You stared in awe.

Then Kamski too the words right out of your mouth, "The Deviant Hunter has become Deviant."

Connor weakly told him he's not a Deviant and Hank helped guide Connor to out of the house.

Kamski told him of his emergency program. The connection to Cyberlife. You turned to Susie. In tears, she asked, "What's the matter?"

You smiled, "He's a Deviant. Susie, we have a chance."

She hugged you and stated, "I don't understand what's going on, but if he gives you hope then I'll take it."

Justice called out, "We're here! Didn't your... Rebba? Tell you they were coming here?"

"Rebecca. And yes, this is the spot. Let's look around first while we wait for noon."

I brought them around, talking to them as though they're touring here. Mainly, in the end, after the zoo tour and many well-known places in Detroit. Mainly, we would walk around to see the horrors of how people would treat Androids.

Then we, or rather Justice, patted our shoulders. We turned around and we found a man coming out of the sewers. You recognize that man anywhere. Markus, the Android Leader.


	23. Deleted Scene/Blooper!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally skip this if you want to, this was only for some light fluff before I mess everything up. If you read it, I hope you get some laugh out of it! (I'm terrible with writing comedy so forgive meeeeee)

(This is for a cool person on Quotev Kittenlover614, also a great name I love cats too. Sadly allergic to them. They gave me an idea to work with! Best fit it here before the Reader's life changes forever >:) I actually had to wrestle with this idea and the one I published. So I'll two versions. The original thought I've had, then the bloopers of it!)

(Btw, if you don't know about it, there's the war going on with Pewdiepie and T-Series. Aka Individual vs Companies on Youtube. And I would love it if you go subscribe to him to help out our cause! There's also a ton of videos of people going on news reaching out to people and buying billboards. It's super crazy but cool!)

Kamski figured you could stay until the Lieutenant would actually come over. Everyone including yourself highly enjoyed the thought.

Kamski pulled out the cards you gifted him during summer time and pulled up Justice, Susie, and two of his Chloes. The others went over to unconditionally loving Trouble Maker.

You and Chloe taught Susie and Justice how to play the game, as Kamski made no comment and showed through his actions what to do.

Time flew by. Everyone swimming in the pool, messing with Kamski's laps. Troublemaker found the pool as well and jumped in. Making a huge splash, messing up the pool and having many people clean it up. Including you and Kamski. Kamski seemed to poorly know how to clean up water. It was funny seeing him slip around and lose his cool mystery aura around him.

Then came around the time Connor and Hank would be coming. Adam leads the others towards another back way. You and the multiple of Chloe helped TroubleMaker out of the pool room and worked their way over to drying the Android Polar Bear up.

You went back out to clean up the water mess that TroubleMaker left behind. Then one of the Chloes shot up. "It's too late, they're already here."

One of them dropped their mop and told the others, "I'll get the door, make sure the others don't walk in the wrong rooms."

They nodded and your eyes followed to where the girl went off to. The front room. You knew Kamski would be willing to make them wait as long as he needed them to in order to get you and your friends out safely.

Yet, knowing that Connor was there, you to drawn to follow Chloe. One of the others pulled you and you turned around. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked you.

"I need to see them, I have run into them before. I need to know what they've discovered. I'm sure they'll talk a little about it."

"(Y/n)-!" You broke off from the hand gripping you and followed towards the direction. You have always admired the constantly rotating colors photo, the nice thing about it was a person could see inside from the device as well, so you saw Connor looking around and Hank walking over to take a seat, waiting for Kamski.

You looked around to see if there was anything that would interest Connor to study. Other than the obvious that he likes to look around.

He stopped in front of a photo from Kamski's younger years you have seen too many times to count. He studied it much harder than you thought he would. Then one of the Chloes went up to you and asked, "What's the matter?"

"That picture, I know Kamski but who's the other person?"

"Amanda. She was one of Kamski's professors. One that he liked very much, she died a while back but keeps the photo up there in memory of her."

Amanda...

"Did Kamski make a model based of her?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

You figured out who was in Connor's head now. Knowing that the Android Amanda was a machine must means it's purely Cyberlife watching him. Looking through police information they shouldn't worry about.

They know what you've told Connor.

You shivered at the thought, hoping that Kamski hasn't gotten any bad rap from them after you left. "(Y/n), we have everything ready for you and the others to go, I think we should get you out as soon as possible. Kamski's going to meet with them now."

You turn up to look at Chloe, smiling sweetly. You smiled back and covered her hand with hers on your shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I need to know."

She nodded, understanding, "I'll get the others ready."

She rushed off as you followed Connor and Hank over to the other room. This time you couldn't see in. But there was a door~

You sneaked over to the door and creaked it open just a bit, hoping that Connor wouldn't care to notice such a minor detail and looked around at Kamski making two laps in before climbing out of the pool. Then you felt a fuzzy and large being lay their head on top of yours. You looked up to see Trouble Maker himself, dried and peeking in on what was going on as well as you.

You pet his head, hoping he would get the message to stay quiet or leave.

Sadly he didn't, he looked on to see Connor and Hank, the very same people that attacked us before and started to lowly growl. You tried to quiet him by closing his mouth but his voice reached the ears of Connor, the infamous Deviant Hunter.

He turned around to where you and TroubleMaker were. TroubleMaker growling even more with Connor looking straight at him. Connor seemed frozen as well, his LED red while staring at you, shocked. You were stunned in place as well. Luckily the Chloes came to the rescue and helped pull TroubleMaker away, at least keeping him in place. They really couldn't move him away from his spot.

Connor turned back to Hank and acted as though he didn't see us. TroubleMaker made an animal like scoff and walked away from the spot with the sweet Androids helping him towards his room.

You stayed in place when another Chloe came up and asked you to get going. She knew that Connor saw you and you staying here would only mean more trouble.

You told her, "Wait."

"No! We need to get going-!"

"If Connor planned on ratting me out he would have done so by now. Just, wait. I need to see what's going to happen."

Chloe sighed and watched with you. Then you heard Kamski call for Chloe. She acted as though she was a machine again and walked forward. You hid so Hank wouldn't see you.

Then Kamski placed her on her knees, and then pull out a gun. You gripped the doorknob. You nearly started to growl yourself. How could Kamski do this? Sure, you told him YOU think he's a Deviant! That doesn't mean, 'I'll place the life of one of my children in your hands!'

You closed the door finally and rushed away from the sight, running out towards the front door and into the taxi ready at stand.

You cried, shaking as you curled up in a ball. You felt powerless again, and you hated it. All the confidence you've gained through these days fell right onto the taxi floor. Susie's LED went yellow for a moment. She then turned back to me as the car drove off and she told you, "He spared her. Connor spared her. You're right, (Y/n). He is alive."

You then looked up at her. She dried your tears and you hugged her tightly. You were right...

No one was hurt.

Connor spared Chloe.

You felt every bit of your work slowly come back to you as tears fell down your face. You smiled to yourself, poorly saying with a cracked voice, "We... have a chance."

Bloopers!

After cleaning up the water and the two coming into the pool room, you waited with TroubleMaker to see what was going to happen.

He growled at the sight of Connor, Kamski's sweethearts tried to come over to help hold TroubleMaker, but the Android Polar Bear marched through the door and stood up on his hind legs.

You rush it to see Hank scream like a little girl, then pull out his gun.

You stood in between TroubleMaker and Hank, raising your hands and down the poor bear. Then turned around to help the poor man. Connor and Hank looked as though they have seen a ghost.

Your friends came up and took TroubleMaker away as Hank shook in place, in front of Hank. Gun still in his hand. You glared at the gun and smacked the item out of his hand, "HANK I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!"

Connor took a step in front of Hank and answered for him, "(Y/n), I was certain you would not be here. And I think with your actions you are the one that has some issues going on."

"NO SHOOT SHERLOCK!" Hank yelled, "YOU WERE DEFENDING THE FREAKING BEAR!!!!"

You sighed, "Because you scared him!"

Connor answered, "That Polar Bear is a Deviant and shouldn't feel emotions."

You rolled your eyes stating, "And WHO made you the Android expert?" He looked off as his LED turned yellow, "That's what I thought."

Hank turned to you again and said, "Well, Little (Y/n) (L/n). You're going to have to come back with us. Since you're still withholding important information and attacked a Lieutenant."

"Crap." Was all you said as you made a run for it. Hank stayed back, yelling at Kamski for who knows what and Connor chasing you again. Like the speed demon that he is.

Man, he's so handsome and cute but terrifying.

You rushed out of the house slamming the door in front of Connor and continued to make a dash for it. Susie led open the door for you as you jumped in and Justice pressed the 'Go' Button. Starting your journey away from Connor yet again. Connor running out to see the tail of a taxi driving off with you in the back. Looking straight at Connor.

"WHAT WAS THAT??" Justice yelled out.

You sighed, "He's amazing~"

Susie looked over to you, "So... you have a crush, eh?"

Oh no...

Connor watched as your figure disappeared, his Software Instability going up. He has noted that every time he has just seen you, his Instability has gone up.

"WHAT ON THE FRICKING EARTH WAS THAT?"

"(Y/n) got away."

"Oh no derr Sherlock."

"My name is Connor, I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife."

Hank just looked over to the Android, shocked, then stated, "We gotta get back to talking with Kamski. We've got a lot on him now though. The public might not like it."


	24. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, for the upcoming part, I am sorry. You can continue with the story.

You couldn't believe it! Markus and the other leaders were there, as well as Rebecca, Rupert, Ranald, and Yang. Then to top it off, everyone from the Mansion was in the march far back.

You smiled at the sight of the growing amount of Deviants starting to form a gathering ready to protest. Seeing all the quieted people that were given a voice finally.

But... you still felt something off. It was as though something scary was going to happen. You told the others to go in the back of the March. They didn't understand, but listened to you anyway and went to the back. You rushed up to the front and wanted at Rebecca and Rupert. You held your hand, stating they should wait there. Then you went up to see Aslan and _____.

"(Y/n)!"

"You're sound well I see."

"We've helped out Markus a lot. I gave the others my information in case something happened to me. I've somehow become important."

You grinned and calmly told him, "That's because you know how the Marines work."

He grinned and patted your head. Making you pout in ret. Then you followed Markus' lead to see a police officer you recognized.

You took some slightly quicker steps towards closer to the front. Hopefully to have him see you and stop. He pointed his gun at Markus, focused on him, and yelled, "Disperse immediately!"

Markus raised his hands. You realized that he was making a statement and raised your hands with everyone in March. With this would come the power and humility of Androids.

You watched officer Chris look around at the overwhelming amount of deviants. Then called up his walkie-talkie for back up.

Running off. Markus turned away from the officer and kept walking. You decided this was close enough in case something bad would happen and kept at this distance.

Then the now you walked the more Markus woke up and joined the March with us. It was terrifying, but amazing to see. You were sure with how close you were someone that knew you would recognize you. School, parents, maybe... no. Your sister is off at work somewhere at Sea. Facing the Russian troops now.

You decided to forget them. This was about you and your trapped friends. Not old memories of annoying people or family that you would rarely see.

Then Markus started chanting.

"We are alive!"

The crowd followed in unison. You joined in as well. He chanted 'equal rights' and many more. You joined in as best as you could. You saw people on the sidelines watching you, seeing you act differently. Then you saw a little boy leave his mother and rush up to you. Holding your hand, smiling. You grinned in excitement squeezed his hand and chanted louder than most others. "Androids are people!"

The boy joined in, North turned first to look at you and joined in. Markus did as well maintain a chain of it. Then the military cars came rushing out and the ____.

You turn back to the boy, scared at the sight and you told him, "Go, go back to your Mom. You are not going to stay for this."

The boy nodded and rushed back to his worried mother that was calling it for him but was silenced by the March.

You stood up and continued each step, with your great pounding inside your chest.

They filed up into battle position and aimed at us. "This is an unauthorized gathering! Disperse immediately!"

You were close enough to hear North, Josh, and Simon talking to Markus. North yelling him we need to fight. Josh telling him we need to stand our ground. And Simon saying we need to retreat. You looked to Markus to see what he would do.

He looked forward and took a step. You looked over to see the head of them. They were not going to stand down either and you knew it. Your training with your sister didn't go down the drain, neither the obvious facts that everyone understood. You knew they wouldn't have any mercy with the body language of the man giving orders.

Markus seemed to know this too. And didn't seem to care.

You suddenly understood what he was going to do, he was listening to Josh's words, and you couldn't stand the thought of it.

You've waited quite a few years for this day, for the time to see Markus rise up and take the wheel. You were not going to allow that to happen.

You pushed on your feet.

You felt yourself flying, time running slower as you ran up towards him. You were right behind him when you heard the gunshots. You jumped right in front of him. You curled your nondominant arm around him and pulled him down with your weight. You felt something hit your arm.

Pain.

That's all you could think of. You looked to see black spots in your visions and Markus, with one shot through his shoulder, but otherwise fine.

Surprisingly, you didn't feel any pain on your torso, just your lower arm. You somehow miraculous took all the hits there. Not like they were firing anymore, seeing human blood dripping from you. You chuckled from shook and the irony hitting you hard.

When you watched Markus you saw his mouth moving, yelling, and the others in Jericho running back. You saw North from the corner of your vision trying to hold some people back and tell them to go with the others.

Rebecca, Rupert, Susie...

Then you turned around to see Aslan, in front of you. No wonder you only one hit. Alsan was right in front of you.

Bullet holes right through his body.

You croaked out, "Aslan!"

He looked up to see you, the sight would sure leave a scar on you. He grinned and lowered his arms to his sides.

He told you, as you saw his LED flickering red, "I'm not... letting... Ra9 die... on my watch. The very people that will save us better not die, you and Markus can't-"

He went off as you knew what would say, 'die on us.' Us broken Androids looking for some sort of hope, for a hero. Markus should have listened to Simon.

You felt yourself get picked up, you cried out, "ASLAN!" You felt yourself shake violently in Markus' arms as you were carried away. It didn't feel as though you were thinking about it. You just wanted to take Aslan back. Then suddenly you remembered something. The News Reports, Markus' symbol of a fist in the air breaking through the triangle.

You stopped fighting. And you knew the news helicopter was up above the sight with a clear view. And you need to avenge him. You looked up, seeing nearly nothing, but took your broken arm and clutched your fist, raising it in the air, sending out another wave of pure pain through your arm. In turn, you started screaming from the top of your lungs again. It was still worth it, as you blacked out...

~

We were in the car driving back to the police station. Hank having the radio station on with the news channel.

"Live breaking news! This just in we have found the Android Leader Markus making an illegal march and stealing Androids from off the streets to join in this movement."

I decided to turn up the radio to properly hear everything and make sure Hank and I could hear about what was going on.

"Now the army forces have come in to take care of the situation."

Hank commented, "Turn it off."

"May I please listen for a little longer?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, not saying anything. I have analyzed that he told me I'm allowed to listen more.

"They have shot down- oh my goodness they shot a human!"

Hank pulled off to the side, his walkie-talkie going off about the situation, but I understood but information was able to collect both of it.

The Walkie-Talkie reported in, "Hank! We need to go come in as fast as you can!

The News reporters stated, "A young adult, possibly a teenager with (H/c) hair and (S/c) skin was shot in the arm, the only thing saving the person from the bullet was another Android rushing out as well taking the bullets for the leader Markus and the person. Markus is holding the person and, hold on. They're making the symbol..."

"The person is raising their broken arm into the air with their hand clenched into a fist. We are seeing as the Androids rush out of the situation of people raising their fists into the air as well, some people are coming up to the soldiers as well. Some of them are dropping their weapons unto the ground and joining the people against their captain."

Hank muttered, "My ghoss..."

"After the March a riot starts off with the very people that had their Androids taken away from them calling out to free the Androids. The little boy that joined the person earlier being at the head with their parent by their side. It-"

Hank shut off the radio again and I didn't go to change it back again. I felt as though I understood humans enough, but I don't seem to understand this at all. (Y/n) running away with their Android after killing their mother right in front of them, then protect them without a second thought.

Then this. Not only did someone sacrifice themself for an Android's sake, but right afterward the Deviant leader takes the person, still showed their support in a strange painful way. And the very humans that were losing their bought items started to revolt against the people trying to protect them.

"I don't understand this Hank."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why are the people that had their Androids taken away attacking the people trying to protect them from the Deviants?"

"The Deviants have shown no signs of aggression. Then get gunned down at point blank by soldiers. This isn't the first time this has happened, with people. Vietnam War era with the soldiers shooting down students, that had no weapons yet showed aggression. Or more importantly, the Civil Rights Movement with normal people with African-American skin being shot down ripped apart by dogs, and hosed down by the very people that say they will protect us."

I look over to him, "But Deviants are not human. They are."

"The people that did those things didn't see them as humans either. We just are seeing the same historical events taking place again. Connor, you have to remember, humans are very emotional creatures too. If we don't like something from what we know, we will fight against it. I'm not surprised in this whatsoever."

"Could you explain to me why then?"

"Connor, they shot a person standing up for what they believe in! Have you ever heard the phrase, 'I don't believe what you do, but I will dang right defend it'? Almost died in the 10-20's, but it's still a thing. If I was there I would be right with them."

"Why?"

Hank pulled up to the Police station, looked me right in the eye, as though he was thinking about explaining to me, then turned to his walkie-talkie, "I'm here, what's all the fuss about?"

"There was a shooting-"

"I've listened to the news about it. Tell me about what they don't know."

Hank got out of his car and rushed over to the building, I got out of the car and closed my door with his as well. Locking it for him. Then I followed him into the building at my own casual pace.

From what I was able to decipher, he was either supportive of the very Deviants we were hunting down, or he was frustrated with the people reported about the person wounded. The problem was, I could see either theory to be an outcome.

I followed Hank into the closed-off section and sat down with the Lieutenant.

~

The Girl was trying to sleep, but her mates had the news on for something. They knew she couldn't sleep with that noise in the background and they would respect that. This must be something important, she figured, or they were growing a pair and play with their captain.

She sighed and pulled the light covers off of her figure and pushed her (H/c) bed hair out of her face. Groaning as the movement didn't startle them at all. Normally they would at least chuckle from the movement. So she figured something big is happening that they were forgetting reality as a whole.

"What on earth is going on you guys?"

"C-Captain! Over here you need to see this!"

She studied their figures as they kept their eyes peeled to the screen like little kids. She decided to forget getting ready and walked over to the small TV that they're allowed to have.

"What's happened so far."

"The Deviants. They're having a march here, and a little boy just joined in with him."

The Girl figured that was unsettling, but continued to watch anyway. "Fiona, that Deviant looks a lot like you."

One of her mates pointed to the figure and Fiona's hands closed into fists. She couldn't believe it. Her little sibling, (Y/n). She knew that (Y/n) was trained and smart with Android technology, far above their peers.

Then her Android Rebecca might highly be in the midst of those Deviants as well.

"My gosh..." Fiona mumbled.

"You recognized one of them?"

Memories of Fiona trying her best to get her sibling to stand up for themself better, for what they believe. Every time (Y/n) would shy away from the topic and go back to either practice, studying, or in one of their inventions, they were working on.

So finally seeing (Y/n) out there, yelling out, and starting out a chant of 'Androids are people'. She knew she couldn't rat out her family. So she said, "That's my Android back at home."

"Money down the drain, huh? Hopefully, Cyberlife will give back your money lost then."

"I don't think so with all of this happening."

One of her teammates yelled, "You still see them as items after this? Unbelievable..."

The two others shut up as we turned our attention back to the screen with armed forces coming to handle the situation, her sibling pushing the child that joined them away back to his guardian.

They gave a warning, then the leader walked up. Everyone was silent, one of the two backlashing about Deviants held a mouth to their hand. We watched as her sibling, (Y/n), and another Android rushed out in front of the leader. The screaming of (Y/n) filling the room. The red blood spilling from the arm. The soldiers instantly stop shooting.

Then Fiona standing up and walking away from the screen. What the heck happened while she's been gone, she'll have to go back and help tame down the situation. As she could tell from Detroit being her home.

"You said that was your Android."

"No... my I lost them... I lost my only sibling... I came out here to protect them..." Fiona muttered.

"She wanted to protect that person still."

Fiona looked over to them, "And now (Y- my sibling is dead. This is insane..."

"And it's our fault."

Fiona turned back to the soldier, stating, "You could get sent back for saying that."

"I know, but I always state the facts, don't I?"

Fiona knew they were right. And she'd have to join them too... with the retreat back of Russia with their Androids, this will most likely be the main focus of America too.

The alarm went off and everyone got up onto their feet again. Fiona, the captain stating, "Let's go over and get our next mission."


	25. New ways, New days

You screamed out your lungs as more blood flowed out of the arm. Your senses becoming less aware. You were given a shot of something you couldn't remember which woke you up. You were in Jericho again. With two familiar faces, you were overjoyed to see. Rebecca and Rupert.

Rebecca standing close by you and Rupert somehow got a hold of you and placed you down.

Rebecca sat down next to your laying form. "Your arm, it's shattered. We should get-"

You realized what she was about to say and yelled, "No! No hospital. We can't afford to risk you like that." your voice was all over the place like a drunk person.

She shook her head, "No, your life is more important than mine."

"You're more important to me than my less used arm. And I won't go to a hospital," you tried to say more sternly. It came off lamer as you kept getting limper.

Rupert stepped in, 'Then what do we do?"

"Yang!" You yelled at the top of your lungs. You could hear the happy chipper of him rushing over to you in excitement. Then you saw him as he jumped up, shook, fear, really you couldn't tell through your blurry eyes of tears. "Could you... see if I could be helped in any way possible?"

Yang Happily chirped and rushed over to your backpack. Looking around.

Then yang seemed to bring something out of your bag. Rebecca drily chuckled, "Yang that won't work, (Y/n)'s a human."

Rupert commented, "Why does Yang bring out a weird circle and (Y/n)'s arm?"

You blinked away the silent tears and looked over to Yang. He made a sweet chirping sound, and you knew exactly what he was trying to say. The soldier shattered your bones. It couldn't be fixed. It would have to be cut off.

"Yang, go find the sharp heavy-ack! You know what I mean."

Yang chirped and happily walked away again. "What are you planning, (Y/n)?" Rupert asked.

You shook your head. Trying to control the pain. "One of your hot circle thing!" You cried out as Androids looked over to you and murmured about you. You almost chuckled in irony.

Yang came back around with only a large kitchen knife. "Yang! What-"

"We need to cut my arm off," You cut Rebecca.

"What?" cried Rupert.

"(Y/n), we're not going to cut half of your arm-"

"Want me to... suffer? Possibly get infected and... pass-"

"NO! Nonononononononono! (Y/n), this won't be pleasant at all."

You drily chuckled and turned to face the other Androids, watching you, "None of us will, Rebecca. We're not... not in Kansas anymore."

She laughed a bit at the phrase, "Alright, if you try it'll be messy. I'll... I'll do it."

"Thank you..." You told her, then focused on relaxing. Deep breath in and out. Letting all your muscles relax as much as you could. Feeling yourself Nearly fall asleep again.

"Cover (Y/n)'s mouth, okay?" Rebecca asked Rupert. He did as instructed as you felt a hand on your mouth.

"Ready."

Chomp.

"Rumphf!" Your senses went off. You felt the pain all over again and shouted out. She gave no worry as she sliced through the skin and muscle. And Rupert holding down your arm as well. Going through bone, wacking down as fast as she could. You felt the pain and shock hit you again and again and again.

You did hear a crowd gather around you but you didn't care. Your shocking pain was all that you could grasp. Then, after forever, the hacking stopped.

"Rupert! Now!" Rebecca cried and Rupert let go of your face and placed your invention on your arm. You cried and screamed in agony as the item self consciously bucked unto your skin and worked out its magic on fixing you. It took a while but your body felt its patching and your cries started to become more of a whimper.

Your eyes focused again and you first saw Rebecca, happily smiling and Rupert moving over so you could see him as well. You smiled back, then looked over to the large crowd of Androids.

Some familiar face and not. Even the main leaders. North, Simon, Josh, and Markus. You remember now how close people were getting and a huge voice calling everyone to back away. It was Markus.

"Are you okay, human. (Y/n), right?"

You nodded, "Some sacrifices are needed for this kind of movement, right?"

He smiled and then answered after a moment, "You risked your life for me."

"And I'd do it again if I had to." You shakily stood up, "I've been waiting for years for this moment. I'm just happy I can try to do my part."

He nodded, looking over to the other at your family then back to you. He asked, "Could you come talk with me?"

You nodded, "In a moment, I need my new arm." You turned to Yang, "Thanks, Yang. You're such a good boy."

Yang jumped around like a happy puppy as you clicked the arm piece into place. The Plastic disappearing from view for your skin color.

You moved everything around and smiled. It works perfectly like an Android arm. "I'm ready."

You walked over to him and walked behind him for the rest of the walk. You felt North studying you and the others. For some reason, you felt as though you need to get through to her somehow after the last course of action she wanted to take when she saw you.

You shivered at the thought and focused your attention back on Markus and following him. Everyone was staring at you with interest, confusion, or admiration. It felt quite strange and you didn't like the newly found attention in front of a crowd of people. You saw Ralph and Susie waving. You smiled and waved back. Then Jennifer and the others you waved back. Feeling everyone that didn't like you before warming up to you. Still felt weird though. You sighed in relief once you were alone away from the crowd. And was just Markus and you.

You were sure that Markus wouldn't do anything to harm you. He didn't seem to be that kind of person anyway.

Speaking of, where were you? "It's just a nice quiet place."

You nodded.

He turned back around, facing you properly. "What you did back there. Why did you-"

You cut him off, "because-"

"Let me finish, please."

You kept silent, showing you're willing to listen.

He looked off into the distance as though he had a hard time thinking about this, "Why do you want to fight alongside us? Your human, with the comforts of freedom and opportunity," he turned back to you, staring almost glaring until your soul, "You don't have to join us. So why?"

You were taken back a bit. You none of the less smiled, "At first, it was because of Rebecca. I loved her for so long, and when my sister left for the military, she was my only friend, unless you count my cat. But I see how my parents treated her and my heart would break. Not only that, but I was with her when she deviated. I saw her as my equal, stuck in an abusive family. She willingly took every hit until I had the bravery to step in. I just wish I was braver before than that day..."

You sighed and looked over to the old piano. "So I've decided I'm not going to be like that ever again. It has not been easy." you grinned, looking down at your new arm.

He tilted his head, "All because of Rebecca, then how does Rupert fit into this?"

"He's a good soul. He's helped me and Rebecca find this place. He saved me when I was stuck at the police station. I even saw the Android Connor..." you frowned at the bittersweet memories, "I wasn't able to convince him what he truly is."

"What do you mean?"

"Could I try showing you?"

You reached out your hand and the plastic showed itself. Markus seemed really interested in trying this out too and revealed his hand.

You connecting with Markus you forced your memories with him unto Markus. Then you started to see hands, crying broken Androids. "My name is Markus," being muttered in Markus' voices.

You pulled away as quickly as you could, heavily breathing, "Where... was that?"

"How... did you handle those police officers so well?"

"I... my sister, Fiona."

He nodded, knowing not to push it, "I was sent to the dumps. I worked out my way to escape."

You grinned, "Well, we better win this for their sake too."

"I've never thought about it until now."

You then thought to yourself, 'I could save them...'

He smiled, "Okay, I know I know I can trust you. Thank you for saving me back there."

You grinned as well, shading your head in disbelief, "We need you, Markus, you're a symbol. I'm sure that I will be one as well. We need to look out for each other!" you lightly punched his shoulder.

He leads you over to where you came from earlier. "Yes, we do. You're with us now. You can stay here as long as you need."

You smiled and decided to hug him. He seemed taken back by this, but lightly hugged you back as well. "Thank you," you whispered.

He patted your back and you let go of him. Walking back towards the large crowd of Androids. You decided to get out of your shell of anxiety, or try to, and help out everyone there.

You looked around at the crowd looking at you and Markus. Then, one person, you didn't recognize at all, started clapping, then Susie and Rebecca from other sides of the boat started clapping.

Soon everyone was clapping. Once you heard how loud it was getting, you raised your arms. Markus and everyone turning to you. "Thank you." You looked over towards the crowd staring at you intensely. "I don't deserve this praise, I just did what I thought was right. I did what people that know you are alive should have done. We have to remember that we need to be quiet, but we can still enjoy ourselves."

Rebecca pulled out your old cards, "We can play games!"

"So, we need to make sure that we are keeping with the news, helping more people that come through here, and for everyone to stay safe. We will win this, but we must win this through smart thinking."

Everyone seemed to agree and go through turning on TVs and Rebecca, Rupert, and you took out the cards and little games that everyone could be quiet. Soon, everyone was happily playing games, watching the news, and talking to each other.

You have gotten another game set up and you have left them to their own fun. People personally thanking you for saving Markus, as though you were the sole person. Aslan burning more and more into your mind.

You smiled and nodded, giving little comments and went off. Ralph, Susie, and Justice following to you again.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) was so brave! (Y/n) did such a terrifying thing! (Y/n) doesn't seem happy though."

"Thanks, Ralph... it wasn't just me though. You know the other Andriod that literally sacrificed himself for Markus and me?"

Susie commented, "No, I was rushed out before and no one else told me about it"

"Aslan. It was Aslan."

Rebecca, Rupert, and Ranald came around. They looked over to the three people they don't know, Susie hunched forward with her hands covering her mouth, Justice starting off to the ceiling in disbelief, and Ralph frowning in confusion.

"Ralph doesn't like Susie and Justice and (Y/n) sad. Ralph is sad about Aslan Android."

Rebecca rushed over to you and tightly hugged you. "You're okay..." She sighed in relief and you hugged her back.

"I'm happy I can see you again."

She chuckled and wiped tears away from her face, "I was so scared, you're so smart you could top Kamski easily."

You grinned, deciding you should keep Kamski's secrets to yourself once more and told her, "We will just have to see about that. I don't think I'm quite on his level."

Even though you know him you knew he had so much more up his sleeves.

She grinned and simply answered, "I doubt that."

"You know (Y/n)?" Justice asked.

You smiled and turned back to the man. "You know my Robo-Ma that I told you about? She's the lady."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow and let go of her hug, turning to the guy, "Hello. How do you know (Y/n)?"

You smiled as everyone turned to introduce each other. Then Ralph's line came up, "Ralph's name is Ralph!"

Rupert turned to you, grinning, you held up your Android arm, "Now I've got to tell you, this wasn't me. His name was already Ralph before I had ANY say in it!"

Rupert grinned and rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say (Y/n)."

You sighed as Susie chuckled through her tears and wiped them away. "So, this is your family that I was eager to meet. Ralph, are you ready to make your family bigger?"

Ralph cheered in excitement loudly about his family. You placed a finger on his mouth and grinned, "Yes Ralph, we're happy you're happy. We need to still be careful though so we can stay a big happy family."

He grins ear to ear and nodded. Susie met with the others as you walked a little away from the group of six properly meeting with each other. Most likely talking about you and the adventures that they had with you.

"(Y/n)!" You turned around to see Jennifer, smiling and pulling away from the group of familiar people you were with. She picked you up and spun you in the air as though you were a little child. You clutched onto her tightly as she laughed. Then placed you down and you glared at her. Causing her to laugh again.

"I thought my eyes deceived me when I saw you up there with Markus! What happened?"

"I was the one that lost my arm for the guy."

"WHOA WHAT? You have to tell us everything back from square one!"

You sassily told her, "You better come over here with the others and met my first family!"

"You weren't kidding when you said you sent everyone here!"

You didn't remember ever saying that, but you took it anyway and saw familiar friendly faces like Mert, Benard, Stella...

"Where's Amos, Felix, and Nanna?"

Jennifer sighed, "Amos somehow walked off, you know his odd personal thoughts. Then Nanna..."

Felix stood up and answered, "The others were killed at the shooting. She was more up front next to Aslan. Felix... we don't know where he is, but he isn't back. Benard and Mert have not taken it well."

You turned to see Mert and Bernard sitting down on one of the boxes. You nodded and told the others to go see Susie, Justice, and the others. Then you turned to the two troubled ones.

"Hey, I heard of what happened earlier."

"We overheard you too. We lost Aslan..."

You could easily see their LED flickering at a red. "I know. I saw him go."

"How are you doing this?" Mert stood up and turned to you, "You know him! You've cared for him and you're still acting as though everything is fine! Why on earth are you doing this?"

You calmly answered, "There are many reasons-"

"Well, I don't see them!" Mert yelled out, tears running down his face. People turned from the loud noise of distress.

You stood up, pulled Mert to sit back down and placed yourself between both of them. "First off, I don't have the emotional attachment as you too have with them, I've only known you guys for a few days, I do treasure you, but not like you do with..." you took a deep breath, "Aslan the Marine warrior and Nanna the front page leader."

They ghostly smiled, their LED turning to yellow, "They didn't deserve it, but the world is like that. I am a face now, I... if I break down many other people will break down. I don't want that. So, if I need to do it, I have to do it where there aren't so many people." You whispered this part. You felt your chest shaking from poor breathing, "I want to... so bad..."

They turned around and hugged you. "A 17/18-year-old should not be going through this..." Mert commented.

You looked over to silent Bernard. His LED turning back to blue, then whispered, "We're sorry."

"No, you have the right to work out your situations. I can tell this is going to be with you for a long time, if not PTSD long time," You tightly hugged them as you waited until Mert's LED turned blue.

Then you let them go and told them, "We have to remember, being brave isn't having no fear. But having the fear and still facing it."


	26. Trust

The woman watched as the young human child, about adult years talking to the others. Gathering lots of Androids around them in celebration of the one single human here. The leader of the whole Deviant group walked up beside her and smiled, "What do you think of (Y/n)?"

She turned to look up towards her lover, Markus, then back to the others, with the person hugging two of her people that seem to be struggling. "They sure have left a good mark here."

"Shouldn't you go at least talk to them? Show them that you're not against them? But the people that are attacking us?"

The girl shook her head, "We have so much to do, and (Y/n) is pretty busy with the reunion of everyone that they have saved."

"I've gotten word that (Y/n) have saved more than them. It's only these people that consider them to be a family, or greatly indebted. They should go up and talk too, I've learned from (Y/n) you ever stand up and put yourself in, or you fade into the back forgotten or left with your problems unsolved." He placed his hand on his shoulder, "We are not doing anything tonight, and (Y/n) sure isn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. I think you should at least go and talk to them. Doesn't have to be long if you don't want to."

The girl folded her arms and looked down, thinking about what she should do as well. She wanted to go talk to her but at the same time, she felt as though she couldn't. Quick answers in stressful situations, sure she could handle that, but for some reason not this. "I... just need time."

Markus smiled and hugged the girl, "I understand, I'm going to be far up if you need me. I will have to have a leader talk later today."

North nodded and watched as Markus left, once Markus was out of sight she turned her attention back to the happy group with more people talking together. She shook her head and went off to check on everybody else.

~

4:09 pm.

Hank and I were severely struggling with finding anything. Having lost all of our resources for searching how Androids becoming Deviants. And any having no evidence leading up with any situation, the location of Jericho, the reason for the Deviancy, nothing.

"Hank! In my office!"

Hank looked over to me, motioning me to follow him as well and we went into Captain Fowler's office.

Captain Fowler took us off the case. Hank went up in a bit of a storm about it, talking about how close we were to solve this case. We were, we just needed more time.

"Hank! This is a freaking Civil War! This is out of our hands!"

My LED turned red. I've... failed. I was not able to accomplish my mission. I followed Hank out of the office and over to Hank's desk. I sat up on top of Hank's free space on his desk and settled down before looking over to see him staring off at his screen. I shook my head and stated, "We could have solved this case! We just needed more time!"

"So you're going back to Cyberlife?"

I turned away, closing my eyes, and stated, "I have no choice, I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed."

He leaned back and asked, "What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people that what to be free?"

"If the deviants take over, there will be chaos."

"When you refused to kill that Android at Kamski's place, you put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy. Empathy is a human emotion."

"You're wrong, it was logic that determined my decision."

I decided I should tell him something before I would be sent back to Cyberlife to him, I picked to be sincere and stated, "I know, it hasn't always been easy, but I want you to know that I have really appreciated working with you." Hank relationship, up. "And that's not just my social relationship program talking, I really mean that. At least, I think I do."

Hank looked off and stated, "Well, well, here comes that Perkins, mother trucker. Sure doesn't waste any time at the FBI."

I watched in worry of the man walking over to Captain. I turned to Hank and stated, "We can't give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we've collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over!"

Hank frowned a bit, "We have no choice. You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

I jumped off the desk and nearly begged, "You've got to help me, Lieutenant! I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we've collected. I know the solution is in there!"

He raised his hand, "Listen, Connor-"

"If I don't solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes. That's all I ask."

Hank over to the FBI officer breathed in heavily then got up stating, "The keys to the basement are on my desk." I watch him in surprise, his eyebrow raising as he stated, "What are you waiting for? I can't distract him forever!"

He walked off towards the FBI agent. I didn't hesitate to grab his key and walking off towards the investigation room again. I overheard state, "Perkins! You motherhawkmocker!"

Then I heard, "Meow."

I looked over to see Elizabeth on the ground, watching me. I stated, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm very busy at the moment."

I walked off and she decided to follow me towards the door, I didn't think to bother her until I reached the door. From the time I had to spare I knelt down and asked, "What's the matter, Elizabeth?"

"Meow." She rubbed herself against my leg.

"Is there something you need from me."

She smiled and her collar brightly shone through the clear hallway. "May I?"

She seemed to know what I was talking about, looking down at her collar. What a fascinating creature. She looked up again and nodded. I felt my eyes widened as I took some of my skin away and connected with the fancy collars data. I soon realized that it had many things on it. A tracking system from somewhere in Detroit, a coded format with unraveled some sort of language. I recognized it instantly, the journal writing. Then I remembered what (Y/n) stated, it all lined up into place.

"You're (Y/n)'s cat."

"Meow." She smiled and rubbed herself against me again, purring this time. I was still connected with the collar that started in coding, "I like you. Treat my dear human well."

Then I disconnected and stood up to see Detective Reed. "What the phrick are you doing here?"

Should I give time? "I was going to return my information gathered. I was just distracted by this cat I mentioned to you before about, but don't worry, I am going to leave. Though I'm certainly going to miss our bromance."

"Why you little-!"

Elizabeth hissed and the Detective lowered his gun to the floor, then placed it away. "Do whatever the phck you need to do plastic. I better get this cute little kitten out of here before people start trouble." He smiled at the cat. Mental notes were taken and I went off as Elizabeth turned to me, purring still. Until Reed picked her up. She didn't seem to fight him yet though, it was as if she knew I needed help and some time.

I went over to the password, "What would a hard-boiled esoteric police lie choose?"

FreakingPassword.

"Obviously."

I went through the information to see two Androids I recognized. I ignored it all and went over to the journal. "This better have the answers to Jericho."

I translated the information and did indeed find the information needed to go to Jericho. "Bingo," I commented and placed the journal back in place.

Mission Successful.

New Mission.

Go to Jericho.

I walked out of the room and back into the free hallway forward, ready to accomplish my next mission.

~

It's been quite a while in here, you went through different groups to see how everyone was doing, talking with smaller groups and help them gain a smile on there face. Then you figured you could start back to the others.

You found a group that you didn't recognize and saw they're actions to being foreign.

I walked up to them, "Hello!"

The little girl I recognized as a YK800 hid behind the other Android lady and a... very tall man. Wasn't he the Android from the football stadiums? Now that was really cool. You grinned ear to ear at the cute little family and asked, "Do you guys need anything?"

The lady asked, "Yes, a warm place for her."

You looked over to the shivering little girl. "Does she need new clothes?"

The girl shook her head, and you took off your coat and wrapped it around her. "There's a barrel of fire going off at the other corner over there for newcomers. You can go over there. Do you need me to talk to Markus?"

"I do need to find him but I can go."

You smiled and stated, "He's up on the second level."

"Thank you."

You nodded and turned to Ralph and Justice talking with each other. A smile on both of their faces. You grinned and sat down next to Ralph, "How are you guys doing?"

"(Y/n)! Ralph is happy to see you! Ralph saw you with someone. Ralph wonders who they are."

"They were someone that needed some help. A little girl and a lady that had short (H/c) hair."

"Wait, Ralph knows them!" He stood up and smiled, "Ralph wants to go see them! Ralph is happy to hear the little girl is here!"

You stood up as well, "I think that's a good idea! Ralph, I think you should give your knife to Justice before you go see them so you don't scare them."

Ralph looks down at his knife, then smiles, "Okay! Ralph likes (Y/n)'s idea!" He handed the knife over to Justice while stating, "Ralph remembers the first time Ralph saw them. The little girl and the pretty lady were very scared of the knife. Ralph doesn't want to scare them again."

You walked on over with him towards the little girl warming up by the fire. "Hello! It's me again."

"Hello, you're the person on the news that saved Markus, right?" The tall man asked you.

You nodded, "Indeed am I. I just want to help free you guys."

He nods, "I never thought there would be people like you out there."

"Some people can pull their heads out of their butts and see in a better light all the time in history. I'm nothing new. I just know I can help and plan on doing so."

The little girl smiled, then turned to see Ralph, then scooted a little closer to the man. Ralph didn't seem to recognize the man beside the little girl and didn't mention him at all earlier.

"This is my friend Ralph, he stated that he knew you and your caregiver."

"Kara." The little girl stated.

You nodded, "He wanted to say hi."

Ralph took a step forward, the girl recoiling back to the other guy. The guy was studying Ralph too. Ralph looked down and stated, "Ralph is sorry, little girl. Ralph didn't want to scare you. Ralph wanted a new friend. Ralph was hoping for a new family. Ralph has a family now." He looked over to where Justice was, then back to the girl, "Ralph would like to know if you forgive Ralph. Ralph doesn't want any enemies, and Ralph really likes little girl."

The girl got up, smiled, walking over and hugged him. "I forgive you, Ralph."

Ralph tensed up, tears falling down his face, "Ralph is sorry! Ralph is sorry!"

She let go and told him, "My name is Alice. I'm happy you're okay Ralph. I would like to be your friend too."

He jumped and raised his fists in the air. "Ralph has a friend! Ralph's friend's name is Alice! Alice is a pretty name! Ralph will help Alice when he needs to."

The other man smiled and stood up, "I don't think I know you well, Ralph, my name is Luther, and I'm with Alice and Kara."

Ralph smiled and talked with Luther a bit. Everyone happy. Then you had a strong gut feeling that you needed to leave again, but you didn't want to leave Ralph unsupervised. "Ralph, we should head back."

"But Ralph hasn't seen Kara yet! Ralph wants to apologize to Kara and say goodbye."

"Then we should do it while she's coming around, but I need to do more work."

Ralph looked to the others and then stated, "Ralph understands. (Y/n) is very busy, (Y/n) wants to help everyone. That makes (Y/n) very active." He gave his goodbyes to the two and walked off with you towards the lady.

"Kara!" Ralph cheered as the lady turned her attention towards us.

She was taken back and stated in surprise, "Ralph!"

Ralph folded his hands in front of him and started a similar apology. She smiled and answered back, "Ralph, you helped save us from the police, I should be thanking you. Thank you, Ralph. I will never forget what you've done for me and Alice."

He nods and says his goodbye, and you send him back off to Justice.


	27. I love you

(I don't know if anyone isn't reading this for the romance of it, there is a huge chunk of romance in here, so just for fair warning. I won't tell you where in the story it is because it's important to the story plot, but if you get to the parts you can ignore most of it and change it to your liking. Hope you guys still like this chapter!) 

I walked into the ship. Adjusting myself just in case my LED was showing. I need to make sure no one recognized me. I looked up to see the Androids AK400 and YK800 that I had let go. It sure feels as though it was forever ago, even though it was just a few days.

I turned my hand back to the main floor. Looking around the Androids huddled in corners talking to each other, and some gathering around for card games. I turned and walked around, trying to calculate where Markus might be.

~

You pulled out of a game set up for some more people to play and lighten the mood. Happy to see so many Androids free and looking up even during such hard times. You ventured out to see if you could find anyone you recognized at all. You looked around the huge patch and found an Android you didn't recognize here and seemed lost. You happily walked forward to help the poor guy. You jogged over and stood in front of him. You were about to greet him as any other Android until you turned and saw who it was.

The man plaguing your thoughts for a long time now, "Connor?" You barely asked above a whisper.

~

Someone stepped in front of me and I looked towards who it was. I didn't have to scan to know who it was. (Y/n) whispered, "Connor?"

Mission - 'Don't be recognized' Failed

Yet I didn't seem to care. My software instability went up yet again and I went forward to hug (Y/n).

(Y/n) squeezed me tightly then let go softly. As though I was the delicate one.

"I can't believe it! You're a deviant now! I'm so happy!"

Software Instability up.

"I'm... happy to see you again, (Y/n)."

"Me too! I need to know what happened!"

"I..." I knew so little on this still. "I had so many things investigation the Deviants, Hank's behavior," am I really a Deviant, "and you. You had been stuck in my head, making my understanding of the world crumble. And... something else I couldn't quite understand."

(Y/n) smiled. I watched in amazement as (Y/n)'s left arm turned to reveal a plastic arm.

"Would you, like me to tell you what I wasn't telling you beforehand?"

I was curious how (Y/n) had gotten the arm. I knew from the shooting at the March and with (Y/n)'s technology, I shouldn't doubt it wasn't (Y/n). I was more curious about what (Y/n) had to show me. I pulled back my skin to show the plastic of my nature. A machine.

(Y/n) lightly placed their hand onto mine, connecting us. We closed our eyes and I could feel our connection being mutual. I could see (Y/n)'s life flash before my eyes. It was amazing. The visits, the times (Y/n) was so close but out of sight. (Y/n) saving so many Androids. Even before such events of working on their technology and on Yang, and giving their love to Elizabeth, with I now could confirm was (Y/n)'s cat. And Rebecca as her first Android. I understood now why (Y/n) did it all. (Y/n) wasn't mentally challenged or had some issue going on. I just couldn't see what (Y/n) saw.

My Software bursting with Software Instability again. We opened our eyes and stared at each other's eyes, going into the souls. I then realized why I kept thinking about (Y/n) every moment I was activated since seeing them.

"I... love you."

"I love you too Connor, so so much. I need to tell you something though. Androids were created the way they were so people would be able to accept them as an intelligent form of life because our minds can't handle the thought of something that looks different from us. Have the same feelings, thought process, act what we call 'Human'. Connor, we are alive. And I can see you need... to see Markus. I'll lead you to him."

I could feel (Y/n) 's hand slip away. A smile, of faith. (Y/n) knew I wasn't a deviant yet. Still knew I meant every word I said. I just couldn't understand why (Y/n) was taking me towards my target.

Mission - Neutralize the Deviant Leader, Stop Markus

The thought of my mission made me sick.

Software Instability went up.

I didn't want to betray (Y/n).

Software Instability went up.

I don't want to betray Hank, who has shown that he has sided with the Deviants too now.

Software Instability went up.

I still walked forward, (Y/n) showed signs of increasing heart rate. Maybe (Y/n) is hoping I'll break free before I see Markus?

Software Instability went up.

Why can't I just listen to (Y/n)? To Hank? To the public that supports them?

Software Instability went up.

We stopped up at the top of the ship.

(Y/n) turned around and faced me again. A sad smile on their face.

Software Instability went up.

"I trust you, Connor, I want you to join us, but I know I can't force you to."

Software Instability went up.

"I know you told me before you were a Deviant to fake me out. You're a good liar, Connor. I still love you. I love everything about you. But I hope you know I will keep my stance no matter what I choose."

I felt as though my orders would force me to silence them. A mission to neutralize them. Even though I knew (Y/n) knew I had a gun. I instead hug (Y/n) instead again. "I... must accomplish my mission."

"I know, Connor. I know. If you succeed, I will abandon you help the others."

"I... I know."

(Y/n) smiled, nodded, looking as though they wanted to do something. Than (Y/n) quickly pulled on my shirt, kissed my cheek, then rushed off. I knew that (Y/n) was gone. (Y/n) knew about the FBI.

Mission Neutralize (Y/n).

Failed.

I pulled out my gun and walked in.

I looked up to see Markus and pointed a gun at him.

Mission - Stop Markus

I looked into Markus' eyes, wide.

All I could think was, '(Y/n) risked their life for him! Could I really destroy what (Y/n) tried to save?'

"What are you doing?"

"I've been ordered to take you alive." But will I do it?

"We're fighting for you!"

I stayed silent and Markus' words soon became white noise as I thought about what (Y/n) told me. Wanting me to be beside them, but will choose to stand for their beliefs. Shouldn't I stand up for mine? Do... Do I have my own beliefs?

"It's time to decide!" Markus rang out, as though he was in my head.

Become Deviant.

Stay a Machine.

I realized in order to be with (Y/n) and Hank, I would have to become a Deviant. I forced myself out of my wall and forced myself to become free.

Mission - 'Save Jericho'

"They're going to raid an attack on Jericho."

"What?"

Mission - 'Save (Y/n)'

~

You rushed over to the main floor with everyone there. "Everyone! Get out of here the FBI is coming!" Simon sent out a Sunday to every Android and everyone sent off in different sections. Screams came from a direction and you followed it.

Sure enough, they were there and you charged in. "Halt!" They yelled out. You charged in against the order.

"That's the person!" another FBI agent stated. You pulled the gun away from one of the soldiers and shot the guns out of the other people.

"Go! Go!" I wanted out to the Androids and rushed off work the weapon in my hand. Shooting at more soldiers aiming at the unarmed people. You really shoot at there weapons so they couldn't harm people, but you didn't harm people.

They would turn you, ready to fight. You got yourself into position to fight them off and stunned two of them. You were quite shocked with yourself that Fiona's teachings worked on the very soldiers she might have trained with.

Then you remembered she's trained with the Marines, not the FBI. You had something up your sleeve. The others copied your actions and you lead them over to the ocean, telling them to go.

You rushed back in once everyone was gone to help more people. Knocking soldiers down and leading groups and groups of people out. "(Y/n)!" You heard a voice call out.

You turned around to see Connor, he runs right up to you. "What are you doing here?"

He took out his gun and shot at the two Agents coming over. You stared in shock and turned back over to him, "You've switched..."

"I'm a Deviant."

You tightly jumped onto him and held him tightly, laughing a little bit from joy. "I can't believe it! You did it! You finally did it! I'm so proud and happy! I-We needs to help the others get out."

Connor dropped his face and stated, "Markus is going to set off the bombs in the boat. Everyone knows and we should get ourselves out."

You puff up and stated, "Still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't help out."

"Then we need to be as quick as possible," he simply stated and grabbed your hand. Pulling you inside of the boat further in.

You found another group you recognize, "Luther!" You called out and rushed over to the wounded man.

"(Y/n)? The Deviant Hunter..."

Connor went over to the other side and pulled him up. You took his gun as he dragged the man over to a better safe place. "We'll get you out of here as quick as possible." Connor sent a signal with his LED turning yellow, "(Y/n), the other leaders and us are the only people that are still in here. We need to go."

You shot the shoulders of the upcoming agents and then knees so they couldn't follow you. You rushed over to the side seeing the four Jericho leaders, and more Agents coming up. You took Luther and tossed the gun over to Connor, Markus rushing over to help out North and then Connor right behind him. You focused on Luther and slowly dragged him over towards the blown up exit.

"You... can use... your arms, right?"

Luther nods, "I can do that."

"Have you swum before?"

He shook his head, "No, I have not."

You sighed and groaned, "Oh this is going to be lots of fun..."

Everyone rushed out and you realized you can't save Luther and jump as well. You push him off with the others and yelled out to them, "Take care of him!"

Connor turned around, shocked. He yelled out, "No! (Y/n)!"

Two Agents came over and grabbed your arms, locking you into place. "Go! Go!" You yelled out. They dragged you over inside of the boat and you guessed over towards their leader. You grinned and started to laugh, "Ha! Take me to your leader! Then you must free my people!"

They stopped and dropped me. I turned around to see a random dude I certainly didn't recognize but knew he was important because he was dressed differently. "So this is the a-hole that has lost his humanity! Or whatever you go by, now. I'm so sorry I assumed something from first glances and stereotypical ideas."

He kept his normal stare but you sure knew he was getting irritated.

"You sure are on the wrong side of things."

"No, you're on the wrong side of history," You glared at the man.

He took his eyes off of you and over towards the open cold air. You broke away looking over to the walls of the rotting building in frustration, but happy people were mostly okay. "Since we have found who you are, we will take you back to your house. You are under house lock-"

You twisted back to look up at the man and your mouth dropped, "Wait, you don't have the authority to do that, punk!"

"When we are under a civil war, I do have that kind of authority."

You sighed and shook your head, "No, this isn't a civil war. This is a civil slaughter of a new intelligent species."

He looked back over to you and then stated, "Take this pathetic being over to their house."

You ghostly smiled and whispered, "Boom."

Instantly right afterward the large bombs went off and shook the entire boat. You tried to get up and escape them, you passed by many of them, escaping and jumping over to a landing on the ground.

Then another person knocked you and pinned you on the ground, "I'm so sorry. (Y/n)."

You looked up and didn't recognize the tags or numbers. "Who are you?"

"I'm under your sister."

You sigh and look down, maybe you should talk to her. "How's she doing."

"She's worried about you."

You smiled, "Then I'm doing something right."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

You looked over to the person and stated, "This is a horrible thing you are doing. I think murder is a larger moral issue than poor statements. I know where I stand and if she is in my way, then I'll fight her. You too, and anyone else that thinks these people are not alive."

The person sighed and started again, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," You coldly stated and relaxed your head on the cold ground. Until the person picked you up and walked you over towards one of the huge bulky vehicles waiting nearby the Jericho boat.

Another person opened the door and the person holding you gently placed you in for holding you against your will. You weren't fighting against this person much though. You had respect for this person that seemed close to your sister.

They handed you something and stated, "This is Fiona's quick number. Instructions on how to avoid cages. I wish you good luck."

You raised an eyebrow at the strange language and the person closed the door. You looked around to see if there were any cameras. There sure were, and you hid the items into your dirty clothes.

~

I watched as (Y/n) was pulled back. My new unstable emotions were all over the place. I pulled out my gun hoping I could shot one of the Agents, but I missed. I missed...

My vision then suddenly changed as I was under water. I turned to see the man that (Y/n) had saved and seemed to know before the attack happened to struggle to swim. I rushed over to him and helped him out as much as I possibly could. Thinking about how (Y/n) saved him before themself. How (Y/n) did that for Hank the first time I saw them.

I smiled and did my best to help him up. I was pushed under water for a moment as he went up and seemed to get up on dry land just fine. I followed suit to see that the others did not follow the same direction as we did.

I got into place and asked, "Are you alright?"

"You have joined us."

I nodded and did a scan for him. I figured out the injury with the modeled android and told him, "I'll help buy you new replacements for those conditions."

"We need to get away from the humans with guns first."

I stated, "They will be all over the city. We will just have to be stealthy about this."

"After the recovery, you can go on your own way. I will find the people I was with."

I look up and nod, "I like the sound of that."


	28. On the Watch

You couldn't believe it. You were caught. Now you were on house arrest without any case or anything. As though you were going to listen to their injustice ways at the moment. Gray people means you have to figure out what you should do.

"What on earth was going through your head! Huh? What just makes you think you can just up and leave? What makes you think you can go out there pulling all of these crazy stunts against your own kind?"

"My own kind?" You started up, unafraid of the man in front of you. You've grown to face a gun at your face, to be your own person. This guy was near nothing on controlling you. You stood up and had a stare down.

He backed up and sighed in frustration. Walking away as you continued to stand tall and proud. Elizabeth rubbing up against your leg. You just sighed, wishing to have the others, or even Yang with you as well. Elizabeth sure did help your mood though.

"I'm going to my room," you calmly told your father and walked off.

"Don't you dare think I'm done with-"

You jogged a bit faster to your room and closed it. Then you had to scratch on the door. You chuckled and slightly opened the door.

"It's been a long time, huh Elizabeth?"

"Meow."

You sighed and sat down, "I need to stay on my guard. This isn't going to be the last of me. Not at all." You turned to see news reporters at the front of your father's property most likely talking about you.

Each channel on their version on you and the movement. The Hero, the thoughtless child, the near martyr for the Android cause.

You filled up Elizabeth's bowl of food and her water. "I was wrong. Those animal androids have feelings and natural instinct too. Every signal problem I've had with the world wasn't directed to a group, like humanity or Androids. It's individuals and their ideas."

"Meow."

"I know I can't understand what you're fully saying... I just... know that the world isn't perfect, it isn't a signal person to blame. It's more complicated and more complex than that." You sat down, legs crossed. "I've sure missed you Elizabeth. You understand what it's like to go underground and then get some help from those around you."

She climbed up onto your lap and you started to pet her as you felt her purr in bliss and agreement. You started to think about your words. Help. Others searching out for help. You can still help!

You pulled up your old phone, stating who you are and requesting people that are gathering to help Markus and our cause. A lot of people seem to really like your activity. You decided to have people help understand the Androids you should tell their stories.

You explained Rupert's Story and Rebecca's story. You talked about Markus and how he got into the position he's in with the little information you knew. You then, with your Android arm, turned to it to ask for more permissions for different stories. The Miracle was it worked. You could hear different people in your head telling you their stories and giving you their names allow with them.

You shared everything granted onto you. Getting the Androids voices out and explaining every question shoot at you by people online, that you figured wouldn't twist the story and one could trust with the important information.

It seemed that the news caught you as well. The infamous Human Deviant named (Y/n) (L/n) answering questions and explaining what's been going on. Markus somehow got into your head as well and thanked you for this different Android movement and how the public in different areas in America was fighting back the soldiers coming into their homes, causing the president work around another issue.

Seriously, why is she still in that position? She shouldn't be up there at all, she's just giving herself a worse image than she already has. Then, surprisingly, she messaged you.

You thought of Markus and called out through the arm, "Markus! I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"It's President Warren! She messaged me? What should I do?"

"Be nice and get your point across as innocent as you possibly can."

"Got it. Make sure everyone's safe."

You felt a headache come through with yourself. You groaned as Elizabeth woke up from her cat nap and comfortingly nudged you. "Thanks, I needed that."

You then typed to her in 'private conversation' and started up. "Hello, President Warren."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Giving proper and correct information? Madam President, I'm just trying to tell people the truth about what is going on. Is there a problem with telling the truth right in front of them?"

"I need to inform you to stand down from this rash behavior."

You knew they kept track through your phone. So arguing would be the worse decision to do.

"Please, Madam President, they are alive. Please reconsider this."

"I don't want to use force on such a bright child."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. You took screenshots of the whole conversation and then stated, "I believe in freedom of speech on the internet, and in general. I'm sorry we are on opposite sides at the moment, but I will do what I must in order to stop this insanity."

You posted the screenshots online with the headlining of, "I'm sorry, I've been requested by the president, Madam Warren, to remove my voice as an American citizen in order to fit the needs of her pleasing. Once I can reason how America is found on the constitution of freedom of speech, freedom of the press, and freedom of assembly, then I will be back to share more experiences and answer your questions."

Once you finished this, you tore apart your phone. Knowing that you were going nowhere with actually reasoning with them when they're slaughtering the very people you are trying your best to protect.

"Elizabeth, I know I just came back, but I need to go."

"Meow?"

You petted her once more again, "I'm sorry. Once this is all over, I'll be back for sure."

Elizabeth sniffed at your robotic arm and then placed her tracking device on it. You saw Rupert's coding go through your mind, which you translated to, "I'll get help too. You're not alone my human. I love you!"

You pulled back in shock and stared at your friend in surprise, you could see her ghost of a smile and then pawed at the window. You nodded and opened it to have her venture out into the unknown. You hooked yourself better to the tracking device so you could talk to her like any other person. It was crazy thinking about it, but you would dwell on it later. You have a lot to do still.

You tore down all of your technology that has cameras. Ready to use this wonderful amount of tools for your cause! You then remembered the soldier's response, with all cameras down you take out the note with the phone number and then the folded paper. A map of rotation!

How to get out. You grinned and folded it back up to get ready again. You clipped your handmade hair-clip into your ear. Then the little eye screen popped out from the clip and your world changed through that eye. You activated your surroundings and could see where everyone was at with heat vision. You blinked back to normal.

You placed your robotic arm up and hacked into the camera's house. You got out the map again and figured in five minutes the perfect escape route. You pulled up your backpack and snuck out the window since it had only two soldiers sleeping there for a moment. You ran off to the buses, hacking the cameras, and sat down again. All alone, making your way back home.

~

Hank was settled at home for the night. He held a bottle of whiskey in hand swirling it around taking a drink here and there. Wondering how Connor was doing. Watching the news with the Deviants flooding out of Jericho from a while earlier, then remarks with the President about the whole case.

"What a day..." He mumbled to himself.

"Meow."

Hank turned around towards the poorly fixed window where the cat slipped in.

Hank yelled out, "Get out of here!"

Sumo walked up to the cat, "Rough!" He barked. The cat didn't budge, but walked up to the dog, sniffing him. Then Sumo did the same. The cat deemed the dog as friendly and rubbed herself on the dog's leg and then walked over towards the man of the house. Sumo saw no threat with the cat and went over to his sleeping spot.

"Sumo! What are you doing? Attack!"

"Rough!"

The cat got up onto Han kand lightly pawed his pants.

"I don't have any food, scam."

Elizabeth jumped off of him and rushed over to his front door.

"You could go out the same way you came in again."

The kitty simply walked a few laps around the door, then afterward sat down by it. Hank groaned turning away from the screen as President Warren was from the news outlets.

"Fine! If it'll get you out of my house." He opened the door to a familiar figure rushing over to Hank. The cat hissed at the being and ran over towards Hanks car, sneaking her way inside of it. Hank didn't see with the Android rushing up towards him.

"Hank! I need your help! I need to get to Cyberlife as soon as possible."

"Why did you come to me then when you have a taxi?"

"I... turned Deviant. I need to free my people Hank. I need some human help."

Hank groaned and nodded, "Alright, alright." He went back and got a jacket to get ready and got his keys. "Let's go."

The two men walked over to the car, got in, and started the vehicle up, "Lead the way, Connor."

The cat heard the purr of the car and dug her nails into a place for a safe place. Ready for the ride.

~

You rushed through the streets, close by the place Markus told you to join at. The cold winds would pick up and send a shiver a down your spine. You hugged yourself and looked around to make sure you were going in the right way.

You found out you were a few blocks away from the building when you found a street phone. You thought about the card inside of your coat you brought with you. You had to make it quick. You rushed over to the device and closed the door behind you, then put in some coins and dialed up the number on the card. "Hello?" A random person you didn't know answered the line.

You quickly answered back to the person, "I need to speak with Fiona (L/n). Navy and National Guard-"

"She's not here." They quickly cut you off, "She's off in the field right now. I can take your message and tell her what you-"

The person was cut off by someone else and you waited in silence. Hoping it was Fiona. "You called for me? Who is this?"

"(Y/n)." You looked around to see if any soldiers would come around and ask you to come out and see if you were human or not. So far no soldiers came around. You huddled to look as little and unrecognizable as possible.

"You're..." You imagined Fiona's stunned face as she answered, "You're alive? Thank- What happened to you? What on earth got into your head to pull off such a stunt? Or think it was a good idea?"

"My mere belief of freedom and equality."

"You know I am part of the recycling crew, right?"

You sighed and hugged yourself as a bit of wind came by your area, "Fiona, please."

"You know I have my duty," Fiona told you in a stern voice, as though to take away any emotion she was feeling.

You tightened your hand around the phone as you scowled, "I know your personal belief system requirements to fight. You have stated, 'I will not fight a defenseless group of people or person or attack on offense.' Fiona, you're breaking both of your commitments right now! I have locked up my voice for too long now, short it may be, and now that I speak up I was put on house arrest."

"This isn't your phone or the house phone."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I might not get another chance to say it after tonight."

"(Y/n), what do you think you're thinking? You better be safe wherever you are."

"You've told me to stand up for what I believe in, I'm finally listening to you sis. I'm sorry about this but I will miss you." you ended the call and rushed off through the nearly empty streets. Sneaking up towards a soldier with two people on the ground.

You figured I'd you were going you should take as many people as you could. Since you have handled this before.

You karate chopped the person and waved the two people to follow you. Then you have them the directions to the new place. Slowly finding now and more people until you had a huge group behind you. And at the place. You told them to go in and you rushed back around the place to save more people.


	29. Stepping Up

You entered into the abandoned church. Took forever, but you made it. You calmly called into the building, looking as natural as possible. Then you closed the door behind you with dangerous soldiers out in the streets. You panicked while looking around of what's left of Jericho.

Everyone looked lost, and down again. People looked up to see you and new people brought in. Some went straight into the new people to see if they could help you, as you and the other leaders taught we need to do. Two rushed off to tell the news of your arrival, and then others were gaining hope in their eyes. Not much, which hurt your heart, but you nodded to them as they worked out what was going on through their minds. Most likely the Jericho event.

You felt your heart break a bit, but you had to turn away to why you were here in the first place.

"Rebecca? Rupert? Connor?" You called out running around. Seeing only signs of suffering people. Only signs of people you didn't recognize well enough to call family or friends. This isn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all.

You ran into one direction, eyes still peeled for the hope of one of them, any of the people you were with. Then you heard a soft, troubled, "(Y/n)?"

You twisted your body to see a familiar face from the Mansion. "Felix!" you cried in relief and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly.

"You're okay..." He sighed and hugged you back.

"Are you and the others okay?" You pulled back.

He turned to where you saw the others. "Most of us are okay, but Susie... didn't make it out. Benard saw it." He turned over to the terrified guy and your eyes followed suit.

You turn back to Felix and stated in a hushed tone, "Thank you."

He chuckled and shook his head, "You've done so much for us. I should be saying that."

You gave him another quick hug and went over to the spaced-out Android. You knelt down to his huddled position as you could tell he was not focusing on you. "Benard, it's me, (Y/n)."

He seemed to have registered your voice and shook his head slowly. "No, it's not." He took a breath as you waited for him and his broken voice, "(Y/n) is safe. Not here. (Y/n) is home, home house lock. (Y/n) has to be."

You sighed and hugged him. "Breath, It's going to be okay." After handling your sister, you knew how to handle someone with PTSD or a bit of it. This was similar enough to help out still. You calmed him down enough and Felix took over. You knew though you really didn't know how to help with his individual condition, you had to try. Fiona's experience is hopefully enough experience for you.

He looked up to your properly, then stated in a sharp voice, "Go find the others."

You wanted to help but you knew from Fiona you shouldn't push it. You in turn nodded and got up. Rupert was in your eyesight and you ran over to him. "Ru!" He snapped around.

He was as shocked as Benard was to see you here. He believed it though. "(Y/n)?"

You jumped into his arms happily. "You're okay! You're okay!"

You felt tears running down his face since some hit you. He very slowly wrapped his arms around you, as though you could break from contact. "I... thought I lost you," He stated with air like the tone in his voice.

You boldly stated with a warm voice, "That doesn't matter, we're together now."

"I'm... so sorry."

"It's going to be alright."

"I couldn't save her."

You pulled back and looked into his eyes, "What, what do you mean?"

"Re... Rebecca..." You pulled him into another hug as tears streamed down his face. How? How could all of this happen? How could the National Guard and more turn like this? From the very people, you use to look up to in pride! The side that Fiona's on.

"No... why..." your voice broke a bit as memories of countless hours flooded into your brain. You continued to hold him, and vice versa as you cried into his chest. Not caring anymore about image. If they were so worried about image, then you should show your soft side. You're on their side. And leaders can suffer too.

"I'm sorry..."

Your memories stopped and you looked back up to him again. Your tears slowly stopped and let go of him. You frowned and told him with a more sincere voice, "This is not your fault, Rupert. Not one bit. It's their fault. We... need to move forward. She'll... always be in our hearts."

"I'm sorry."

You realized you really couldn't change his mindset at the moment. You just turned back to hugging him as he tightly gripped you and cry out his heart as you did a moment earlier.

"(Y/n)?" You turned around to see Simon. Then you slowly let go of Rupert as he understood and went back to sitting again, looking down, but close enough to you in arms reach.

It really hurt you to not be able to help him, but you properly faced him and smiled. "Hello, Simon, are you okay?"

He sighed and smiled, "As I'll ever be."

"Would Markus like to talk to me? Or-"

"He's alive. But he's checking on everyone."

You folded your arms and you started off, "So..."

He started up again, "I would like to talk to you."

You nodded and turned to Rupert. He could see you were about to go and he grabbed your arm tightly, "St-Stay safe," He stated in a shaky voice.

You knew you had to try to stay the calm one and stated as smoothly as you could, "Okay."

You followed him over to Josh.

Josh smiled, "Thank Ra9 you're okay."

You chuckled dryly, "Well, okay as I can be."

"This is just insane," Josh commented to himself.

"I do have a plan to help. Depending on what Markus does, I'll do it by myself."

"We'll be behind you-"

"No, you two need to be behind Markus, not me. I'm flesh and bone, remember?"

"You're still alive too."

You nodded, "That's why I'm doing something."

They nodded, "We need to talk to North too."

Your eyes widened as you stated, "The one that hates my guts?"

Simon looked down and stated, "She doesn't hate your guts, she didn't know you at the time. She was playing safe rather than sorry."

Josh interjected, "She'll tear her apart. Then make us look bad."

Simon stated in turn, "After everything that (Y/n) has done for us, I'm sure North will see our hero differently."

You stayed quiet and followed the two. How things have changed from when you first met them. THen you saw Markus stand up and leave North. You made eye contact. You tensed up in fear. She just looked down. You shooed the two away from you with a nod and sat down next to her. "Look, I know that you hate me-"

"I don't hate you."

You turned to face her properly, "I was scared of you. I only knew of those humans at the Eden Club, and so I could only go off of what I knew about them and figured all humans that are trying to seek us out are terrible or a threat. Then I saw you and I thought you were just like them. I was scared, but you have proved yourself again and again that what I believed was false. I... I'm sorry I judged you so quickly."

You looked out towards the sea of people and told her, "Anyone would be the same way if they were in your shoes, in a place like this. I am just happy that you tolerate me now."

Her shoulders tensed up and asked, "Could you forgive my rude behavior?" Her face turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. You didn't think you'd ever see this side to her. She was so strong and what you knew your parents would call a 'Queen'. She seemed... unreal right now.

You knew she was being genuine here, and side hugged her with one arm. "I had a long time ago."

She scoffed, "Thanks, I guess, for giving me new hope with how Markus is handling this. And for humans and Androids to walk hand in hand one day."

"One day the world will understand," You pulled back your arm again and finished, "Hopefully soon."

She smiled and looked down again. You turned to look around to look for Rupert again. You stood up in shock, breathless with the face in front of you a little while away. "Connor?"

You walked up to him as he looked up to see your face. "(Y/n)..."

You grinned and walked over to him. "About time."

"I'm sor-"

You clung onto him as tears rolled down your face. "It's you... I found you again. Th-Thank..."

"It's alright (Y/n)."

Connor awkwardly patted your back. You chuckled to yourself at the interaction. "You were right, you always were."

Then Connor turned towards the pulpit at the rotting Church grounds. You called I've with Connor to properly see Markus and see what he would state.

"Humans have decided," Ouch, that hurt you a little bit. "To exterminate us." Okay fair enough. You can continue. "But as we know, not all of them are on their side." He turned to where I was and smiled, people's eyes following to where I was as well. "That doesn't take away the fact that our people are packed away in camps right now, being destroyed. The time has come to make a choice. One that very well may determine the future of our people!"

Everyone was on their feet, including you. You wanted to know how you can help, where you should go from here on out. You were getting his plan. "I know, I know you're all angry, and I know you want to fight back, but I assure you violence is not the answer here. We are going to tell them, peacefully, that we want justice. And if there's any humanity in them, they will listen. And if not, then others will take our place and continue this fight."

You got your answer. You sighed in frustration, you saw Connor check on you, analyzing as normal, then turn back to what Markus was telling everyone. You figured that you would be on your own.

"Are you ready to follow me?"

The crowds cheered, screaming happily for Markus. You smiled in turn, happy to see everyone still following him. He sure was a great leader.

You nodded as people gather around him. You smiled and turned away, you are going to charge right into the camps. You will not let another Holocaust happen on your watch.

You turned over to the Android you fell for and asked, "Connor, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to wake up the Androids in the Cyberlife Tower. I'm going alone."

"Please be safe Connor," your tone shining through of worry.

"Why are you so worried about me?" He grinned and tilted his head.

You sighed and shook your head, "Well, you better not worry about me then as well."

His LED turned yellow for a moment and asked, "What do you mean?"

You smirked as well and leaned in, "I'm going into the camps. I won't be attacked the same way as Markus. I'm my own countrywide leader in this movement. A human. I'm going to show a proper defense for those Androids. Connor, remember, trust your heart, not the mission. Okay?"

He nods and whispers, "Stay safe (Y/n). Goodbye."

You grinned and took a step back, stating with a bit of sass, "This isn't a goodbye, this is... a 'see you later', Connor."

He nodded and smiled, "I'll come back."

You smiled and nodded hugging him for the last moment, then started walking back over to Rupert. He weakly smiled and you sat down, making him do the same. You looked out at the people you knew, and proclaimed, "I'm going to clear out the streets and the camps."

"(Y/n)-"

"I won't fail. I can promise you that Rupert. They won't do anything to me."

He shook his head, a small smile slowly forming, "I can't control you, (Y/n). You've changed so much in these few days."

"I don't think I changed that much. I just got braver."

He chuckled and you grabbed his shoulder, "I love you, Rupert, you've been a great father for me."

He took your hand on his shoulder and squeezed it tight. "I'm with you. I trust you more than anyone here."

"Thank you..."

Justice and Jennifer walked over, "We're with you (Y/n). We've told the others and they're still thinking about it."

"Alright, we'll do small work with the guards around and then gather everyone to the camps. We'll show this is different from Markus. We need the public on our side."

We walked back over to the others. Mert comforting Benard. Benard stated, "I'm going with Markus. Markus can protect us. (Y/n) isn't here. (Y/n) shouldn't and can't be here. (Y/n) is safe. Markus will make us safe."

Mert looked up and calmly told you, "I'm staying with Benard. I don't want him getting into trouble. Besides, we've always been together."

You smiled and nodded, showing you understood what he was telling you. "Please stay safe. I want to see you after this night, okay?"

He nodded and turned back to Benard. It was terrifying how Benard was taking this so heavily, and you didn't even flinch when it came to your mother. You clutched your fists as your arm started to shake. You closed your eyes for a moment and focused on your breathing, hoping you could properly calm yourself.

You turned to see Felix looking down and Stella looking out a small extremely dirty window. Stella stated, "I'm in. I should have stayed with you the whole time." She shook her head, "Now we all lost Susie, our favorite mother figure. I am not going to lose anyone else. The more saved, the better."

Felix chuckled and stated, "I think the same thing about Susie. I know that if I'm shot it could ruin the reputation and make Markus' job harder. I'm joining him in hopes nothing like what happened to Susie can ever happen again in the long run."

You walked up and grabbed Felix's shoulder, "I understand why you're picking this side. His mission is just as important as ours. I trust you'll make it out okay?"

"I'll aim for alive at least. I can't guarantee anything (Y/n)."

You chuckled and stated, "You were never one for lying."

He smiled and stated, "I know if anyone can save the people in camps, it's you. I know you have a chance."

You told him, "Thank you. Make sure that Benard and Mert are okay for me and the others."

He looked over to the two and stated, "I most certainly protect them with everything I got."

You turned back to the small group of people you knew and trusted, Jennifer, Stella, Justice, and Rupert. You looked them straight into the eye and stated, "The others will be going out in a few moments by the way Markus is gathering everyone. Felix, Benard, and Mert just followed out. We need to stay together like they are in groups in order to make proper plans based on what is going on at certain times. We'll gain more people and will have to split into more groups and be the leaders of said groups when it comes to that time. Until then all of you are stuck with me and my orders. We'll go through more of the main goal plan when we reach a group in need, understood?"

The others nodded with grins on their faces, cocky or happy, or small. Everyone was great with the plan.

You, in turn, felt a bit like Markus at the moment and grinned yourself, "Then let's do this."


End file.
